Welcome to Adventure
by barcode242
Summary: This is a story about two friends who are thrown into a life they didn’t want. They travel meeting people on the quest to stop evil from uprooting all that is good while trying to find a sense of normality in their life. This is a harem story. This is my forst story so inform me of any suggebtions or concerns. Mortal Kombat and Rainbow Six Siege.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Team

***Please read this before you start***

**This is my first story so if there is any issues or something you don't like with my writing, please either dm me or leave a review. **

**I decided to write this story just based on pure boredom. I was having trouble finding stories I really liked that had been completed. I decided that no matter what happens that I would make sure that this story was completed. Usually I'm not a big writer as I am more of a reader but I decided to put one out here for good measure. I am doing my best with this story but please, cut me some slack. In this story I wanted to put all of the things that I liked most in video games, books, movies and tv shows. Hence why this is a crossover story. I wanted to make this story on how I would like it done. If anyone is butt hurt by the way I write, or you don't think events should be the way they are, just dm me or leave a review. Or you don't have to, I'm not going to force you.**

***Note from me after writing chapter 6 and 7: I apologize if this set any of you off as I was going through a rough patch in my life and a little too much sarcasm and annoyance came into my writing. This isn't how I usually am and I apologize.***

**Anyway, please do enjoy the story. I am taking suggestions as this is a work in progress story. I'm** **thinking I can make this a decently long story so I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say. **

**I don't own anything, so any song lyrics or characters I use that are not named Apollo, Jessie or Damien should have shoutouts (or whatever I need for that) done. **

**As always, please sit down, relax and enjoy the show.**

**Warning: hinted sexual content, slight violence **

Present Day

Havana, Cuba

0800 hours

Apollo "Juggernaut" Jackson is the last person you would think of when you think of a soldier in the Delta Force. Apollo is a 7 foot 1, 300 pound solid block of muscle with incredible skill as a shooter and a strategist. Apollo is the youngest in the Delta Force at 19. His partner and "sidekick" as he calls it is a 6 foot 5, 21 year old named Damien "Skeet" Rodgers. The two of them have known each other for a pretty long time. They were family friends and played sports together through school and club. Apollo was slated to go to the NBA but was an excellent marksman and strategist. The US Military heavily recruited Apollo and Damien, and eventually got their wish. Apollo turned into a quiet, tough type. People only saw him laugh when he was around Damien. Damien on the other hand, was exactly opposite. He was the party goer and resident playboy. It got him into trouble a few times, but when you have the benefit of being that good, you can get away with a lot.

Right now however, none of their pasts are on their minds as they travel the city of Havana, Cuba, looking for a good vantage point on the streets below. Their task: Take out the drug lord Contigo Pereira, known for the sale of his drug dubbed "bronze."

"Do you think that building will be good?" Damien asked, pointing to a taller building with plenty of windows.

"No, the line of sight is messed up because of the trees." Apollo responded.

"Speaking of, won't it be like...impossible to leave? I mean Contigo is like these people's god."

"If they don't know what to look for, we won't have a problem."

Back at base, the military personnel in charge of comms was just sitting down getting ready for overwatch. The commander, Commander Johnson, was in the room. He has accompanied by a woman who went only by Six.

"Baez, turn their comms on so we can hear what they're sayin will ya?" Commander Johnson said.

"Yessir." Responded Lieutenant Baez.

With the comms turned on, the people in the watch room could hear and see everything that was going on from a predator drone that was keeping overwatch.

"You really trust these kids, huh?" Six asked, "No easy way to escape and a lot could go wrong."

"I think they're going to be just fine." Johnson responded.

After looking at every building, Apollo, dressed in a white collared t-shirt and khakis holding a briefcase, makes his way up to the building they had chosen. Apollo learned a little Spanish but left the talking to Damien. The place the two had chosen was actually a hotel.

"Hola señora. Necesito una habitación en el cuarto piso por favor. Orientado al este si lo tienes. (Hello, ma'am. I need a room on the fourth floor please. Facing east if you have it.)" Damien said.

"Ciertamente," The lady stated, reaching under the desk for the key, "aquí está la habitación que pides. (Certainly, here is the room you ask for.)"

"Gracias. (Thank you)" He responded.

Apollo nodded his head when as he walked by to the stairs.

Both of them were holding briefcases filled with disposable versions of their real long range weapons. They were going to use them, pull them back apart then dispose of the briefcase at a marked location. They entered the room and made quick work of setting up and putting their guns together. They each had five bullets to work with and were shooting semi-auto. They were only told to take out the druglord and a few soldiers. They were told about a person that Contigo was supposed to meet with. Since Contigo was apart of the community and a "celebrity" in a sense, he could sell his bronze in public. Apollo and Damien were given orders to identify the person he is meeting with.

"How long until Contigo is supposed to be here?" Damien asked while shutting the windows.

Apollo looked at his watch, "In about 5 minutes."

"And what's our escape route?"

"We are going to go out the back door while everyone runs out when they see Contigo collapse and rendezvous down two blocks where we will meet up with Baxter and Kaede."

"We can also trust that we haven't been tapped or seen?"

Apollo shrugs, "I probably would've known, or something would've gone wrong."

"So you're not worried about everything being too perfect?"

"Too perfect?...I guess we'll just have to see."

With that they sat down while looking through their 18x scopes at the park below waiting for their target.

Soon they spotted their target, slowly strolling through the park with soldiers on all sides. He sat down at a park bench and Apollo was thinking about taking the shot but the person Contigo was meeting suddenly strolled into the park with his group.

"None of the other side are carrying guns...that's odd." Apollo said."Kano…" Damien muttered.

"What?"

"The person Contigo is meeting is Kano from the Black Dragon Clan."

"The who-what now?"

"Just know that Kano tried to recruit me...see that girl behind him, to the right a little?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She was his offering to me. Her name is Tasia or something."

"I'm surprised you didn't agree."Damien just looked at Apollo with a blank stare.

"What? I see you at base."

"Whatever."

Apollo and Damien returned their attention back to their target.

"Base this is Delta one, you reading this, over?" Apollo said.

"Delta one this is base, we are seeing it, over."

"Let us know when to take the shot, over."

Apollo and Damien waited as the two sides talked for a while, then exchanged briefcases.

Suddenly as the two were about to seperate, "Take the shot."

Without a second of hesitation, Apollo pulled the trigger on his M14 EBR. The suppressed shot flew through the air at 853 meters per second and landed with precision right in Contigo's temple. His head snapped to the left as the force of the bullet hit him. He immediately collapsed.

The rest of the Contigo's soldiers assumed that someone from the other side had planted a sniper. The soldiers opened fire in the streets at the retreating Black Dragons. Kano was hit once but was protected by Tremor's rock wall. Soon however all of Contigo's soldiers were taken out. Tasia and Kira made short work of them with battle rifles and Kobra's good shooting on the mounted M2 Browning .50 cal. As they were taking their guns apart and putting them back into their cases, Apollo and Damien could hear what was going on outside. Deciding not to stick around anymore they left the room and made quick work of getting to the stairs. Apollo and Damien put on sunglasses (because nobody will recognize them with sunglasses on) and made it to the lobby. Like Apollo suspected, everyone was going to see Contigo. They made quick work of getting to the back door. They left the hotel and calmly walked down the street. They made a right at the end of the street and walked to the Havin Bank (yes it's an actual bank in Cuba). There they made a sharp right into an alley where a man and woman in a black trench coats, sunglasses and dark clothes walked past them. If they were captured and searched the authorities would find that they were from the Yakuza. They were actually part of the FBI working as undercover spies. They never got caught however, they were too good at their jobs.

Apollo and Damien didn't talk the entire walk, nor did they talk on the car ride to the small passenger plane that was taking them back to base in Florida. As soon as they were inside the plane however, they sounded like kids.

"Damien did you see his head, bro?! That shit exploded!" Apollo said as he buckled his seat belt.

"I know! Did you see the panic and the firefight afterwards?! Contigo's men probably thought Kano put the sniper." Damien responded.

Suddenly the comms came to life again, "A job very well done boys, just make sure you save it for base. We got something for y'all here so be back soon." Commander Johnson said.

"Yessir, over." Damien said.

"Now I'm excited to get home," Apollo said. "You know how I am with surprises and patience."

"You and patience don't go together in the same sentence unless someone is telling you you need more of it."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Apollo said with a fake salute.

Damien just chuckled.

Soon they reached the base after an hour flight across the Gulf of Mexico. Apollo and Damien got off the plane and were greeted by Damien's girlfriend, Jessie.

"I was worried about you two, glad you made it back." Jessie said as she hugged and kissed Damien.

"Thanks for your concern babe." Damien said back.

Apollo was internally scoffing because he thought the entire thing was so fake it was killing him.

"Alright, I'm going to go to HQ and see what that surprise or whatever was."

"Not without a hug." Jessie said.

Apollo gave a quick hug and turned around to go to HQ. Jessie and Damien could tell something was bothering him. Although Damien was the only one who knew what it was.

"I better go check on him." Damien said as he walked by Jessie.

"See you later then?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

Damien jogged to catch up with Apollo. Damien was currently the single last person Apollo wanted to see. "Hey man, is it me and Jess again?" Damien asked as he caught up to Apollo.

"Y'all are the fakest people I have EVER seen, and I've seen some people." Apollo responded.

"I know you hate it but can you just pretend you are happy to see her? She considers you one of her best friends and you know how she can get with her intuition and shit."

Damien was referring to a time when Apollo was on his first mission after Damien and her got together. Things went south really fast and Apollo came back with 6 bullet wounds, a knife wound from his right shoulder to his left hip and in a coma. Jessie was all over the place emotionally and sometimes was impossible to talk to. When Apollo woke up, she would try to always be by his side to make sure he recovered well. She had the same reaction, only worse, when Damien was captured in the Middle East on a mission.

"Yeah I know...just stop being so damn flakey."

"I'll work on it for you."

"Thanks."

They swiped their ID's at the door and entered the control center. The two walked to Commander Johnson's office. Apollo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Commander Johnson from the other side of the door.

The two entered and were surprised to find another person in the room. Apollo and the lady looked at each other before Commander Johnson spoke again.

"I figured you two couldn't wait any more minutes before you came and saw me."

"You guessed right sir." Damien said as the two sat down.

"Well I'll cut to the chase then. You two are the best Delta Force soldiers I have seen in a very long time. It has been an honor getting to know you two young men and I decided to suggest you for a promotion."

Apollo sank back into his chair because he hated the military and the last thing he wanted was more of it. Apollo immediately lost interest and everyone in the room could feel the slight discontent coming off of him.

"Something the matter Jackson?" Commander Johnson said.

"No sir."

"Anyway, I suggested you two for a highly specialized team known as Team Rainbow. They are a secretive organization that are the first on the line to fight terrorism. This," He said pointing to Six, "is Six. She is the leader of the organization and you're new boss, if you decide to go that is."

"We'd love to!" "No chance."

Damien and Apollo said at the same time. The two of them looked at each other.

"What are you going to do about Jessie?" Apollo asked.

Suddenly Six spoke up, "She may go with you."

Damien turned back to Apollo with a shit-eating grin on his face. Apollo sighed in defeat and Six smiled to herself.

"Fine whatever…this is so dumb."

"Believe me Mr. Jackson, or may I call you Apollo, I think you will very much enjoy being there. There is already some people who will be happy to see you."

2 Days Later

Hereford Military Base, England

1000 hours

Apollo's POV

The trip to England wasn't horrible...well for anyone who wasn't me. I got to enjoy 10 hours of Damien and Jessie on the plane talking about how excited they were for a change of scenery. At the 2 hour mark they started playing kissy face and started talking about each of their desires to have children. When I was asked on the subject I just shook my head. I listened to music the rest of the flight.

Currently we are riding in one of the Rainbow military escort vehicles. We were given files on the other operators that were already apart of Team Rainbow. Damien and Jessie spent the entirety of it seeing which of the operators they could see me in a relationship with. Eventually it came down to the French woman, Twitch or something like that, Caveira I think and another girl named Ela. I didn't bother to read the files since the other two talked about each operator out loud. I just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

Suddenly our vehicle came to a stop.

Jessie squealed with delight, "Yay! We are here!"

Damien had an equally happy look on his face where I wore my signature emotionless look that I had mastered. It took a lot to get me to crack from this look. The back doors opened and I shielded my eyes from the bright light. It was opened by a couple of the operators with more standing around looking into the back. Jessie and Damien got out and I passed them their stuff. They immediately got conversation going with the operators. I came out last and gave the other operators a second of surprise mixed with fear. I could easily read it on their facial expressions.

Suddenly a medium sized man came up to me, "Hi, you must be Apollo."

"Something like that." I responded.

"You know I read your file and I was surprised to see someone of your age and height, and I can say I'm even more surprised that it was true."

I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded my head once.

"Not much of a talker are ya?"

Damien answered for me, "No, he just hates the military."

The man looked at Damien confused, "Then why is he here?"

"Because he is damn good at everything. He is also by far the best athlete you have ever seen! Just wait 'till he gets on the basketball court! Y'all have one of those right?"

"Yeah...yeah we got one." The man said with less enthusiasm.

"Anyway I should introduce you to everyone. This is Ela." He said pointing to a woman with green hair.

"That is Timur, or Glaz." He said pointing to a kind of burly russian guy.

"This is Olivier, or Lion." He said pointing to another man. I couldn't tell his origin. I probably missed it when Damien and Jessie went over it.

"She is Emma...you want Emma or Emmanuelle?" He asked the French woman I heard a lot about earlier.

"Emma is fine Jordan, thank you." She said back. I could tell from just looking at her that she was very good looking, so was Ela for that matter. We locked eyes and I looked away.

"Ok, that is Emma, or Twitch and I am Jordan, or Thermite works too." Jordan said.

"Nice to meet you all. As I'm sure you knew I'm Damien, this is Jessie and that's Apollo." Damien said.

"Well nice to meet y'all. If you guys want to follow us we can give you a tour and show you your rooms. We have a meeting later where you can meet the rest of the operators if you would like."

"Sure, show us around."

We grabbed our bags and started walking to the main building. I only had one bag because we put our guns together in a bag Damien was holding. I threw my duffel bag over my right shoulder and pulled out my phone. I decided to check Instagram before, out of the corner of my eye, Emma came into my field of view. I looked over at her and we locked eyes again. We smiled at each other before I turned my attention back to my phone.

Suddenly I heard, "So where are you from Apollo?"

I looked back at her and put my phone in my pocket, "I am from the Bronx in New York. What about you?"

"I was born in France and worked in the military there until I moved out here."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three, maybe four years ago."

"Oh that's cool. Do you like it here?"

"Yeah I really do. I have made a lot of friends, although nobody who has earned my love."

That last part made me freeze for a second. Earned her love? By the looks of the group so far it is surprising to think that she hasn't fallen in love with somebody, especially for being here for 3 or 4 years.

"Oh that kinda sucks. I would suggest Damien but he is already taken."

She giggled, "He's not my type...personally I like my men tall and strong."

She's hitting on me. If I couldn't tell it then I definitely could now. I could also guess because Damien is like 6 foot 5, he's not short.

I decided to play back with her, "Really? I think I may know the perfect person."

"I would hope so." Was her response.

I looked back down to her and she looked up. We locked eyes and smiled again at each other.

We entered the building where I met Vicente (Capitao). He was a very nice man. As the group went on I dragged behind trying to re-situate my bag. I saw him quickly motion for me to come over to him.

"I see the way that Emma is looking at you and I will say congratulations as nobody else here gained her interest. Two things I would worry about for you are one, she can be very possessive so be careful around other girls. She also is very used to getting her way. Two, also beware for the jealous guys. You will know who they are immediately. Other then that, I am glad to have you guys here."

"Thanks for the heads up."

We shook hands and I walked over to where Emma was waiting for me a little down the hall.

"What did Vicente say?" She asked.

"Just welcoming me to the team." I responded.

"Good, you will get to know him very well. He is like a father figure around here."

"I figured."

As we turned the corner I saw Ela was waiting for us in the hall.

"Good, I'm glad you two didn't get lost. I thought I was going to have to get you out of the closet." She said with a Polish accent.

I blushed heavily as I figured what she meant. Ela noticed my embarrassment.

"What never seen pretty women before?"

"No I have...just ya know...not used to it I guess." My answer was complete bullshit but if Ela noticed, she didn't say anything.

"You're very young right? 19 if I'm correct."

"Yeah you're right."

"Well then I will say that while you are with us, you will have a wild time. I will introduce you to some of the other ladies here. I think they will immediately come to like you." I heard Emma slightly hiss from my left.

"What Emma? You are not the only one who will like him. You can't always get your way you know." Ela said mockingly.

Emma huffes in annoyance. I was sensing tension build up and decided I needed a break before something got out of hand.

"Can y'all show me my room first?"

"Sure handsome, I would love to." Ela said with a slightly seductive smile.

I internally gulped. I felt Emma grab onto my arm tightly.

_"This is too early for shit like this to be happening. I haven't been here 30 minutes!" I thought._

We made a short walk to my room which is on the second floor of the sleeping quarters on the west wing of the building. I opened the door to my room to find one king sized mattress pushed up against the far wall. A desk with chair on the wall directly in front of me. It was positioned in front of a window that overlooked the training grounds and lake. There was also a clothes closet and an extremely top of the line bathroom. I walked in and set my 70 pound bag down on the floor. I unzipped it and decided to start unpacking. I heard Emma seat herself on my bed while Ela sat in the chair at the desk.

"You know...I could get used to this bed. It's very comfortable." Emma said suddenly.

I blushed again as I didn't know how to respond. Luckily I didn't have to.

"What sleeping with Meghan (Valkyrie), Eliza (Ash), Monika (IQ) and Tina (Frost) isn't comfortable?" Ela said.

"Ughh, Meghan just snores all the time and Eliza comes in smelling like shit from Jordan."

"Why does she bother to go back, she should just move into a room with Jordan."

"I dunno. It's probably the same with Alexandr (Tachanka) and Lera (Finka)."

"Surprisingly no. As far as I know they don't do anything but drink and flirt."

"Oh...is Eliza the only one who does anything? I mean others are in relationships but I don't think anyone else does anything right?" Emma asked.

"No, no one else except for Eliza. The look Yumiko (Hibana) gives when she sees Eliza walking uptight, or when she can't sit is priceless. It's that look of pure jealousy and sadness that is almost funny."

The entire time I had been silently unpacking my stuff. I placed my shoes on the ground and did my best to organize my clothes. I usually wear sweatpants and a hoodie for battle as I hate wearing military clothes. I noticed the room got silent but had stopped paying attention to the conversation as I didn't want to intervene.

After about 10 minutes I had unpacked everything I needed to. I placed my speaker on the desk and went to sit down on the bed. I rested my elbows on my knees and relaxed. I looked down at the floor.

"Are you ready to go meet some other people?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, sure."

With that we exited the room. We walked back down the hall and down the stairs. The two girls showed me where the other rooms were, well where there's were specifically. We then walked past the offices and to the rec room where I got to meet another 10 operators. I met Lera, Gustave (Doc), Erik (Maverick), Yumiko (Hibana), Meghan (Valkyrie), Taina (Caveira), Elias (Blitz), Sanaa (Nomad), Elana (Mira) and Ryad (Jackal). Ryad and Elana were watching TV on the couch and waved at us when we walked in. Erik, Gustave, Lera and Elias were playing pool. They also also waved when we walked in. Ela and Emma pointed everyone out to me. Meghan, Sanaa and Taina were the ones to come say hello.

"Here comes Meghan, Taina and Sanaa." Ela said next to me.

I looked to my right where in fact I did see the three come over to me. Sanaa was the first one to me with Meghan and Taina behind me.

"Hello, you must be Apollo, I am Sanaa." She said while shaking my hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I must say you are everything your profile said and more."

"Thanks?" I said in slight confusion as to whether that was a good or bad thing.

Meghan introduced herself next, "Hi I'm Meghan."

She gave me a strong handshake which wasn't surprising by looking at the size of her biceps.

Taina gave me a quick handshake, "Glad you're here." She said.

"Thanks, you all seem like a pretty chill group."

"As long as it is not Jalal (Kaid) or Mike (Thatcher) you're good." Sanaa said.

I looked at her with confusion as I didn't know who Jalal or Mike were.

"Kaid and Thatcher?" She asked.

I gave her a blank stare as I still didn't know who she was talking about.

Sanaa turned to Ela and Emma, "I suggest you take him to the gym, everyone is bound to be there watching basketball."

I got excited at the thought of basketball.

Sanaa could tell my peaked interest as she said basketball.

"What the hell. Hey everyone, wanna go watch basketball?" She asked everyone in the room.

"Sure." Came the response from half the room. The other half either shrugged or nodded their head with the exception of Erik. I am honestly surprised that the operators liked basketball enough to watch it heavily like that. We turned around and left back the way we came. We made a right and walked a little longer until I saw the glass walls of the weight room. I saw a few operators in the room working out but I couldn't name them if I tried. We entered into the gym where, sure enough, most of the other operators were sitting in chairs or bleachers watching the 4 on 4 game. I saw Jordan and Damien sitting together on the bench so I decided to meet up with them. I grabbed a nearby basketball and walked over to the two. They noticed me as I came over.

"Oh hey Apollo, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Damien said.

"Ela and Emma were just giving me a tour." I said flatly.

"You sure they weren't giving you a tour of something else?" He asked with a smile.

I immediately got embarrassed and blushed. I responded with, "No, just a regular tour."

Damien just shook his head. I sat down to watch the rest of the game.

After the game had finished the players were beat. Miles (Castle), Julien (Rook), Marius (Jäger), Jack (Pulse), Dominic (Bandit), James (Smoke), Sébastian (Buck), and Liu (Lesion) were playing, I learned later. After the game was over everyone returned back to their regular activities. Some of the operators went back to the weight room, some went back to the rec room, some went to training, and a few went to the dining hall for lunch. I wasn't necessarily hungary so I decided to go back to my room. I remembered how to get back. Emma and Ela were talking to Meghan, Taina and a blonde woman I didn't recognize. I knew if I had any shot of getting back to my room I had to leave now. I stood up and walked out to the hall. I made a left and walked back the way we had come. I walked past the rec room and was about to reach the stairs before I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw another girl with glasses carrying a tablet walking in the same direction as me. I assumed she wanted to get back to her room so I walked up the stairs and walked over to my room. I started to get concerned when she also followed me up the stairs and in the same direction. I opened my door and went in my room. I turned around to close it and the woman and I locked eyes before she entered her room directly across from mine. I was really happy that I didn't have to talk as I wanted some alone time. I quickly locked my door before I sat down on my bed and kicked my shoes off. I layed down in bed and started contemplating this new situation I had been thrown in. I was becoming overwhelmed with this whole Emma and Ela thing that was happening. I stared up at the ceiling before I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later in the same position I fell asleep. Now however it was dark outside. I checked the time and saw that it was 8:30 pm. I wanted to call it a night but I was also kind of hungary from only having one meal. I texted Damien to see if he could get me some food. His only response was a picture of Jessie's naked back. I made an executive decision to not find out what they were doing but by the thump I just heard I think I could figure it out. This first day has been long and stressful and I can say that overall it was a pretty weird day. I just decided to call it a night and spend the rest of the night tucked under my covers, warm and asleep.

The Next Day

Hereford Military Base, England

0800 hours

3rd POV

Apollo had a pretty restless sleep. He realized in the morning it was part due to his hunger and part due to the underlying stress of doing something he hates. He couldn't imagine a world without basketball and it was a mystery to him why he didn't start his life over, change his name and tryout for a pro team. He was now seriously debating it while he walked to breakfast. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Emma come up next to him.

"Going to breakfast?" She suddenly asked.

Apollo jumped as she hadn't expected anyone to be next to him. She noticed immediately.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just deep in thought is all. I was surprised to see someone joining me. I thought you all would have already been up." He responded.

"No we usually wake up in between now and about 9 am. That could also depend on if we are hungover from the night before." She said.

"Oh." Apollo flatly said.

Emma looked at Apollo with concern. She could tell something was bothering him and wanted to ask about it, as she was starting to become attached to him. She, however, did not because she was still battling her feelings towards him. She wanted to wait a little longer to see if he grew any feelings towards her. Emma looked back at the ground as she walked next to Apollo. Without realising it, she began walking closer and closer to him until she felt their arms brush each other. She could hear Apollo's breath hitch and his nervous look down at her. She was now very concerned but decided to talk to Damien about it later. She figured he would probably know best since they had been together the longest.

When they reached the door for the breakfast area, Apollo opened the door and held it open for her as she walked in. Emma saw Damien with Jessie, Miles and Craig (Blackbeard). Emma made a quick walk over to them and sat down.

"Mornin' Emma." Craig said.

"Morning...Damien can I ask you a question?" Emma responded.

"Yeah sure what's up?" He answered.

"It's about Apollo-"

Before she could finish the sentence Miles said, "So it is true then. The great Emmanuelle Pichon has feelings for the 19 year old quiet, strong Apollo Jackson."

"No I just am concern-"

"Stop denying the truth Emma...Ela, Sanaa and Meghan have all been talking about him nonstop. It's the most I've seen Sanaa stand still. Also I can't believe the amount of times Mike has caught Grace (Dokkaebi) and Yumiko watching him through the cams. I'd say you got some competition."

Emma didn't respond but continued her question to Damien, "Anyway I wanted to know why Apollo seems so...nervous around us and this environment. I met up with him in the hallway when he was walking to breakfast and I started talking to him. I called his name a few times but he didn't answer and when I got next to him he was just looking forward. I asked him if he was going to breakfast and he jumped like I had scared him. When I asked him about it he said that he was deep in thought. I accidentally bumped into him and his breath hitched like he was almost scared. I just want to know if you know anything about it."

Damien lost the look of amusement on his face. He looked down at the table and over to the kitchen door when it opened revealing Apollo holding a plate of food and water. Apollo made his way over to a nearby empty table and sat down with his back to them. Damien narrowed his eyes and watched Apollo's movements. Apollo was slightly shaking and it seemed hard for him to get the water glass up to his mouth. Apollo knew how to hide his shaking well, well enough everyone else at the table didn't see anything. Damien had a trained eye however and could easily tell Apollo was started to succumb to nervous habits. He only was nervous when he was about to go on a mission or something was really bothering him. The girl operators, especially Emma, starting to gain interest in him would put him on the edge of nervousness.

Suddenly Damien turned around, "Get Doc and I'll tell you all what is going on."

Craig immediately stood up and walked out the door. A couple minutes later Doc came back with Craig. The two walked over to the table and Craig sat back down in his seat.

"Is something the matter Damien?" Doc asked.

"Watch Apollo and tell me what you see." Damien responded.

In an instant of Apollo attempting to get the water glass to his mouth, Doc could easily tell he was shaking.

"He's shaking. Shaking is a natural reaction when someone is nervous or anxious."

"Could there be a reason that Apollo would be shaking?"

"There are a lot of reasons one could be shaking. Do you know if he has any case of PTSD or something like that?"

"No chance, he tells me everything. I would've known about it."

"Then I don't think I can properly diagnose him then. I would think that it would blow over in a little while. Maybe you can get Emma or Ela to spend some time with him."

Emma blushed at the suggestion, although she now thought it wouldn't be that bad of an idea. She was dreaming of a situation similar last night. She felt herself start to become slightly horny and decided not to think of it anymore.

Damien pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures finding what he was looking for. It was a picture of Apollo's file.

"Can you read the highlighted part out loud for me?" He asked Doc as he handed him his phone.

"It says, Apollo was once sold to the government for money by his parents. There they experimented on him to help them try and create the perfect superweapon. They took muscle samples, eye samples and blood samples. Upon realization that it would be easier to use Apollo as the superweapon, they trained him to be everything they wanted. They placed metal and other instruments into his body to improve his abilities. They made him kill day after day to train him to be a ruthless killing machine. The last thing they never changed was his free will. Eventually he stopped killing and refusing to eat. He slowly made himself psychotic to the point where he was put into the Delta Force, where he rekindled his relationship with Damien (childhood friend). However before he left, doctors implanted a kill switch underneath his chin. If activated it will send a disrupting electrical signal into his brain and heart, instantly killing him. The kill switch is located on the President's desk and requires a fingerprint and always changing code to set off, but nevertheless, can be set off in the wrong hands. Because of this, Apollo only talks to Damien. He will talk when necessary but decided that it would be simpler to live the rest of his days alone then make someone worry about him constantly. His side effects are that when coming into contact with a situation (i.e. interest in him from women, parties he is invited to, or new military endeavours) he becomes more nervous. He starts with shaking, then with the inability to eat, then he develops a sickness that shouldn't normally happen, then it is lack of talking or meeting with people (spends a lot of time on the roof or away during the nights then asleep in his room during the day). He can sometimes skip steps but they always show up eventually. He tries to hide it. Some signs of this are lack of communication between Damien and Apollo, mood swings, lack of focus or becoming jumpy in other people's presence, especially those of women that are either fond of him or he is fond of. Holy shit that is not good." Doc read. He had become increasingly more scared for Apollo's safety.

Suddenly Emma asked in a scared voice, "What happens if her gets past the step of being on the roof during the nights?"

"Well...the commanders will either tell the President to hit the switch or he will most likely die of the sickness."

Emma started to become more nervous, "What are the illnesses he can get?"

"Personally, I've seen him get pneumonia, yellow fever, Spanish Flu, and Malaria once."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"No usually not. He had pneumonia and the Spanish Flu at the same time."

Emma sat and looked back at the table. She was now beyond worried for Apollo. Everyone was watching as he shakily stood up and pushed in his chair. He took a breath and put a fist on the table and rested on it as he took shaky breaths. Damien stood up and walked over to him. He rested a hand on Apollo's back which seemed to calm him down a little bit.

"It's alright man, I'm here for you." Damien said.

Apollo gave a weak smile and stood. He grabbed his plates and walked to the kitchen. Damien stood still and watched Apollo walk back to the kitchen. As Apollo walked by, Damien walked back to the original table, still watching him. He sighed as Apollo exited the room and heavily sat down in his chair. Jessie rubbed his arm as she remembered how painful it had been for Damien to see his best friend in so much pain without the ability for him to do anything. Emma knew that she would do her best to help Apollo. She knew her feelings weren't going away, just maybe hidden for a while. She needs to let the rest of the girls know before one of them makes it worse.

**Ladies and gentlemen, that was the first chapter. I have really enjoyed the writing process (it's still early) and look forward to writing more chapters. I will do my best to give more backstory and information about my characters as the chapters go on. I am still learning so please do let me know if there is something you feel anything about. Or don't...please do I will be lonely otherwise. Well not that lonely in real life but you know what I meant. Also I am into music suggestions as I'm sure some of you do not want to hear more rap music but at least it's not Cardi B. I will do my best to incorporate different types of music as well.**

***Note from chapter 6 and 7 me again: I know that Apollo's chip situation is very stupid and I promise that it doesn't become a factor again after chapter 7.***


	2. Chapter 2: The First Battle

**Welcome to the start of the second chapter. In his chapter I talk about the first battle (hence the title) that Apollo and Damien have with the new team. I look forward to anything you guys have to say about it. It's my first time writing a chapter like it (pretty obvious) so please let me know if there are things I can improve on. I also show the increasing connection between Emmanuelle and Apollo in this chapter. Also the different languages I use are from a google translate, so please let me know if it is wrong and I will change it.**

**I don't own anything, so any song lyrics or characters I use that are not named Apollo, Jessie or Damien should have shoutouts (or whatever I need for that) done.**

**As always, please sit down, relax and enjoy the show.**

**Warning: strong violence and suggested sexual content**

2 weeks later

Jerusalem, Israel

0600 hours

3rd POV

"Let's go men we don't have time to waste!" Shouted the leader of the White Masks, Lochlan Pachincy.

In under 10 minutes the entire building was swept and all the prisoners were held in the main lobby. The day was just starting as obvious by some of the people still dressed in pajamas and nightgowns. Lochlan figured he had around one hour before someone found something suspicious. Then again he had to love traffic. He looked down on the people held prisoner on the floor below him and noticed the Defense Secretary and another 4-star commander in he group. Lochlan smiles to himself as he knew this was a success.

He shot in the air once to get everyone's attention, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to your last day on earth." He said while taking off his mask.

The ground gasped as they realized who the attacker was.

"You pig! You adolescent, emasculate fiend! How dare you attack this place?!" The Commander shouted.

He looked to his soldier, "Shoot him."

Without a second hesitation the soldier raised his gun and pulled the trigger once, ending the Commander's life instantly.

"Anyone else want to say something?" Lochlan asked.

That is when he noticed two boys in the back, both of European decent. He noticed one of the boys try to contain his laughter.

"Is something funny back there?"

"Yeah, you." The boy to the left said.

"Really? Do you mind standing up and letting me know what you said?" Lochlan asked.

The boy hesitantly stood up.

"A quick question before we start, are you afraid of your oncoming death?"

"My parents and babysitter are dead already, I got nothing left." The boys said with an English accent.

"I like your fearlessness. What is your name?"

"Alex Rider."

"Oh you mean THE Alex Rider? The one who escaped death countless times at the hands of the worst criminal organizations on the planet?"

"Sounds about right cunt."

"Anyway what was so funny?"

"Oh I just said that if I was going to die, I might as well jump from your ego to your IQ. It's a pretty long drop after all."

1 hour earlier

Hereford Military Base, England

0500 hours

Apollo's POV

I was up taking a light jog to clear my head and remember what has been going on for the last two weeks. I haven't had anymore anxiety issues which I'm beyond grateful for. I was happy for the time I got to spend with Emma and with the other girls. So far I really like Emma and I'm glad she likes me...again I'm just very worried about the future. My life could end at any moment and I don't want to push a relationship. Luckily however she has been taking it slow with just occasional hugs when I see her. The other girls have been like that too. Ela and Meghan have been the most suggestive and flirtatious but they learned their boundaries and where they can go and where they can't. They push the boundaries everyday however. I also got to talk more to the other operators. They seemed very friendly, but I didn't know if that was just because who they were or because they were being nice. I also got to working on a gadget with Damien and Jessie as we didn't have one and Six suggested we get one. I created a weapon that can look around corners without the use of my head. It shoots standard M4 rounds and takes a 30 round magazine. It only shoots semi-auto but I have a pretty good trigger finger. It's basically a bunch of cameras hooked together to create a snapping M4. I also got some of Emma's machinery to help with the gun. Damien created a gunfire mimicry device. It basically is a little grenade that can be thrown into an area and when turned on it makes it seem like there is gunfire in a certain direction when in reality there is just a grenade. Jessie created what she calls the shock charge. Again with a little help from Emma, she was able to create a proximity mine that shoots of electricity and stuns people. If they become paralyzed or don't move they can die from it after a period of time. Jessie likes to be on defense and said that all three of us couldn't be on offense anyway. I hear my alarm go off so I stopped my run and went inside. I found Ryad walking the halls.

"Insomnia again?" I asked as I walked by.

"Don't remind me, I really miss sleep." He responded.

"I feel for you man."

I walked back up to my room and took off my shirt while opening my door. I heard a click from behind me so I turned around. I heard another click but decided to ignore it. I threw my shirt in the hamper before I walked to my mirror and looked at myself in the mirror. I was looking at my past scars from missions that seemed a 1,000 years ago. I was rubbing my bullet wounds, as there were no shortage of them on my body. I also had scars from the surgeries I had been put through when they replaced my leg and arm bones with titanium and planted the chip in my head. I suddenly heard what sounded like something sliding under my door and quick footsteps away. I walked to my door to find a note on the floor. I assumed it was from Emma but I doubt she would be up this early.

The note read, "Come see me in my room. Leave your shirt off. I'm watching you, Dokkaebi."

I became a little nervous as I didn't know where this was going to go. I obliged and opened my door and looked at the door across from me. The door was a little cracked open and dark inside. It definitely wasn't like that when I walked by earlier. I knocked once on the door and when I heard a voice telling me to come in I entered. The door was suddenly shut behind me and I felt hands rub themselves along my body I let the hands travel around my chest and stomach, feeling my scars and past pain. I felt one hand trace the knife wound I got that goes from my right shoulder to left hip. I then felt the hands pull me tight and another body press up against my back. I knew it was Dokkaebi but decided not to test anything as I could also feel something cold pressed against my side. I heard a click come from my left and I knew Dokkaebi had a gun pointed at my side.

"What interests you about Emma, Ela or Meghan?" She suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I responded.

"Because I want to be yours forever. I do not like taking no and I would very much hate to lose to the whore named Emmanuelle.

"That is a little weird. It's also not like your making a very good case for yourself right now."

"I do not need to make a good case for myself if I get what I want."

Suddenly an alarm went off in the building. It sounded like something close to an air raid siren. I turned around and pushed Dokkaebi out of the way while bolting for the door. I opened the door and closed it as a suppressed shot slammed into the door. I booked it down the stairs taking them 4 at a time. I immediately ran to the rec room where I saw Ryad talking to Six on skype. Another group of operators all made it down to the rec room. Everyone was absolutely exhausted. Damien and I were the only ones remotely awake. Even with Jessie she looked exhausted.

Ryad turned to us with a grave look on his face. "A residential apartment building in Jerusalem has been attacked by the White Masks."

I saw Eliza and Jordan had entered the room at the moment Ryad had said that. Her face went from completely astonished to beyond pissed in less then a second. She started shaking with anger and Jordan backed up a couple steps behind the hungover Shuhrat (Fuze).

Ryad continued, "We need a task force of 15 operators for the mission. They are armed with multiple explosives and bio weapons from what Six said. Jordan and Mike you two wanna choose mis amigos (my friends)?"

"Ugh Ash, IQ, Lion, Thatcher and I. Juggernaut, Twitch, Sledge, Skeet and Blackbeard. Then Jackal, Dokkaebi, Nomad, Finka and Montagne." Jordan said.

A few sighed in relief while others groaned or made faces until they made eye contact with Ash and then they were quiet.

In a couple minutes of waking anyone who had managed to sleep through the alarm and grabbing their gear we were headed out to the hangar to meet the transport plane. Six was out there already as we all arrived. Everyone donned their military gear. Well everyone but me as I was in a baseball hoodie and joggers with an armor plate on.

"Thermite I expect you to go over the plan with everyone. Make sure you keep Ash under control. Good luck."

I stood there while everyone nodded and jogged to the back of the plane. I tried to stay in the middle of the group as I didn't want to get noticed by Six. We got on the plane, placed our guns in the storage spaces and sat down. Nomad and Twitch sat to either side of me while Damien and Jessie sat next to Twitch. So far nobody has noticed my choice of attire until I felt Twitch grab my hand. She then looked over to me and looked me up and down and my unorthodox choice of clothing.

"Espèce d'idiot! Que portez-vous? (You dumbass! What are you wearing?)"

That was when Nomad looked over and also looked at me.

"I agree, you are not wearing suitable clothes for battle."

Damien then spoke up for me, "Oh relax he wears them all the time. If he was wearing military clothes I would be worried."

"People are going to think we are bringing a civilian!" Twitch said angrily.

"What person is going to think that a 7 foot tall civilian is running around in body armor carrying an M4 and a KSG shotgun?"

"I don't know! It's Israel ask Ash!"

Upon hearing her name called, Ash looked over in our direction with Thermite and Thatcher.

"What are you wearing?" She asked. Now everyone had followed where she was looking. Montagne and Thatcher sighed in defeat while Dokkaebi, IQ and Jackal had joined in on the conversation.

"You can't be serious mi amigo." Jackal said.

I just shook my head.

"You have to change." Twitch continued

"Into what?" I retorted.

"Actual military clothes."

"Where are you going to find military clothes that fit me?!" I said a little more annoyed.

"All I'm saying is that the last thing I want you to be is less protected."

"What does military clothes do that a hoodie and joggers can't?"

"Blend into the environment and make you identifiable."

"What if your in an urban environment posing as a tourist?"

"Then dress for that occasion! I can't believe I am having this argument with you Apollo. I am trying to keep you safe as is everyone here and Damien is wrong if he can't agree with that."

Damien then spoke up, "Look all I'm saying is that he performs better when he is comfortable. If he has to worry about his clothes he is just about average."

"If average is good enough to keep him alive then by all means! Il est le seul homme que j'aime et je ne vais pas le perdre à cause de son manque de souci de sa sécurité! (He is the only man I love and I am not going to lose him because of his lack care for his own safety!)" She said in rage. Her hand immediately slammed over her mouth as she realized what she had said. Everyone but Montagne and Nomad looked at her with confusion. I saw Montagne smile at Twitch. I remembered that he was like a mentor to her and that she listened to what he had to say. I turned to Nomad who had a look of jealousy on her face.

I whispered, "What did she say?"

"She confessed her love to you." She whispered back.

I looked up in surprise and looked over at Twitch as she absently rubbed my hand while staring at the floor. I didn't know how to respond. I leaned back into the seat. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes as I tried not to begin shaking again. I tried to tell myself that this was different and that everything would be okay. I didn't make it far before I felt my left hand start shaking. Nomad felt it immediately. She grabbed my hand and held it as I slightly shook. She tapped me and I looked over at her. She gave me a look of pure concern. It almost surprised me. I hadn't expected someone, especially Nomad, to concern herself with my wellbeing. Now that I think of it, all of the other girls had pretty much invested themselves in me. If only a little. Like Ash and Finka, them not as much. Alibi, Mira and IQ were sort of in the middle. Girls like Twitch, Nomad, Caveira and Hibana invested a lot of themselves into me. I don't really know where Dokkaebi would be since she was kinda weird and oddly specific. Not to mention she tried to shoot me. I closed my eyes again as I wanted to stop shaking and try to enjoy this plane ride. A couple minutes later after I had closed my eyes and I assumed everyone had gone back to what they were doing I felt Twitch lean her head on to my shoulder and fall asleep.

I was suddenly woken up to someone tapping me awake. I opened my eyes to see Dokkaebi staring at me. I jumped slightly but saw Thermite and Thatcher behind her and I assumed that we were getting told about the plan.

"Alright now that everyone is awake we can go over the plan." Thermite stated, "We are going to have three 5-person strike teams. We will have two teams going through the upper floors and pushing down, eliminating everything that moves unless told otherwise. As far as we know the hostages are all held on the main floor, eliminating all chances of a front assault. Our plan is to take the last strike team and send you up to the second floor windows. There you will break into the rooms and meet at the stairs. You will take the stairs around and silently take out as many soldiers as you can quietly and wait for notification that the other two teams are in position. Make sure that you do not get found out. If you do it will completely fail the rest of the plan and risk your lives. The Israeli military are going to create a distraction when we are ready and we will strike from behind. There are only 250 soldiers left due to Lochlan and his troops leaving. That doesn't matter so much as we can just save the hostages. Our Alpha team is going to be Ash, Nomad, Finka, Montagne and I. Bravo team is Skeet, Sledge, Dokkaebi, IQ and Thatcher. Charlie team is Juggernaut, Twitch, Blackbeard, Jackal and Lion. Alpha and Bravo will clear the top floors and push down while Charlie goes into the second floor and takes the stairs. We have one hour until landing and hopefully we can bring back as many people as possible. Get some rest and make sure you all are prepared for the worst."

We all nodded and did our own things. Damien and I managed to find another room like a cargo holding area to listen to music in peace before the mission. Twitch and Nomad went over the schematics of the building along with Ash and Blackbeard. Dokkaebi messed with her tablet and its hacking abilities. Montagne and Sledge both fell asleep while IQ, Jackal, Lion and Finka started conversation. Thermite and Thatcher talked about backup plans in case this one went bottoms up. I layed on top of a row of crates while Damien relaxed in a couple seats he found. I always carried a backpack from my days of playing basketball that had my shoes, a speaker, water, snacks and a change of clothes. In this case the change of clothes were exchanged for different ammo types and grenades. My shoes of choice were "Space Jam" Jordan 11's. I always wore a nice basketball or running shoe for stuff like this. I don't know why I have sort of rejected using military gear when it is not necessary but it might be part of being so used to the clothes from sports I never wanted to change. I pulled out my speaker and hit shuffle on my basketball playlist. It had mostly Hip-Hop/Rap and 80's Rock with some more Pop and RB songs thrown in between. The first song was Big Shot by Kendrick Lamar and Travis Scott. We turned the speaker up to almost full volume and relaxed as we knew today was going to be a good day.

Meanwhile…

Plane to Jerusalem, 30 minutes to landing

1130 hours

3rd POV

Thermite and Thatcher have been able to maintain contact with the Israeli authorities as they were coming in to the area. The Rainbow team was around an hour out from infiltration. Luckily with Lochlan deciding to abandon as soon as authorities showed up, none of the hostages besides the commander has been hurt. Alex and his friend were bound tighter and were gagged to stop them from talking or laughing during the ordeal. The ISIS forces were still controlled and smart as their commander had trained them to prepare for a situation like this as soon as they got word of a possible collaboration with the White Masks. They took up defensive positions and a few even tried taking pop shots at the police and military officials. Luckily the death toll hasn't risen very much. Right now there is around 50 cops dead for 45 ISIS members that are dead. The two groups are at a stalemate. The Israeli forces are just trying to stall for Team Rainbow to clear the building out. There distraction is to get rockets and smoke grenades and shoot them towards the entrance to try and confuse the ISIS members into a false sense of security before Rainbow strikes. ISIS is just making a statement to the media that they are still not a terrorist group to be reckoned with.

In the plane the rest of the Team has become quiet while you could slightly hear Apollo and Damien playing music in a room near them. The walls were not soundproof but inside the room, their music was still kind of loud (think of like a concert level noise but cut in half). Twitch decided to go check on the boys so she unbuckled herself and walked over to the room where she could hear I'm Alright by Kenny Loggins playing. She opened the door and to her surprise, found Apollo relaxing on some crates with Damien sprawled over some rolled up tarps and what looks like a parachute he opened. She walked over to Apollo's side to find him with his eyes closed. She found he had enough room on his left side so she gingerly laid down next to him without trying to disturb him. Luckily the music drowned out the noise of her trying to lay next to him. Apollo however wasn't asleep so he opened his eyes as soon as he felt a tap and some shuffling. The two locked eyes with Twitch stopping midway between laying down. Apollo opened his arms in a hug inviting her to come lay with him so she did. Apollo wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her a little close. He rested his hand on her side while she wrapped Apollo in a full hug. Twitch enjoyed listening to the music although it wasn't really her taste until she felt Apollo's other arm start slightly shaking. She knew immediately from looking up at him and him looking away that he was thinking of the worst case scenario. She used her right arm to grab his other arm and rub it gently. He took a deep breath and tried in vain to calm down.

Twitch moved up and whispered in his ear, "I'm here for you. Don't worry about the implant, I want to spend this moment with you Apollo. You are everything I could've asked for and I can't see us any other way. I just want you to know that with whatever happens today, I still deeply care for you. Please stop worrying about the implant and just give me a hug and spend right now with me."

Twitch looked up at Apollo with a begging look obvious on her face. She had pulled down her mask for full effect. Apollo nodded and turned a little so now they were front to front. Behind them, Damien was taking picture after picture of the two. Apollo and Twitch stared into each other's eyes while I Wonder by Kanye West blared in the background. Twitch knew the words so she started mouthing the words to Apollo.

"Find your dreams come true

And I wonder if you know

What it means, what it means

And I wonder if you know

What it means, what it means

And I wonder if you know

What it means to find your dreams

I've been waiting on this my whole life

These dreams be waking me up at night

You say I think I'm never wrong

You know what, maybe you're right, aight

And I wonder if you know

What it means, what it means

And I wonder if you know

What it means to find your dreams

You say he get on your fucking nerves

You hope that he get what he deserves, word

Do you even remember what the issue is

You just trying to find where the tissue is

You can still be who you wish you is

It ain't happen yet

And that's what the intuition is." She mouthed to Apollo.

Apollo was surprised as he didn't think she knew the song. He gave one of the biggest smiles he has ever given. Twitch was beyond happy to see Apollo's face light up at her knowing the words. They pulled each other closer as they song went on. Damien was now recording the entire thing with a look of disbelief and happiness stuck on his face. The two love bird's faces inched closer until there was a sudden loud knock on the door shocking Apollo to the point he rolled off the other side of the containers and thudded onto the floor. Nomad, who was standing at the door, looked on in amusement at the sudden surprise of the two. She knew that those two were going to get together but she hoped, as did the rest of the single ladies, they could work out an agreement with Twitch and Apollo where they got to be apart of the love that Apollo had plenty of. They wanted Apollo and were willing to share as long as they were able to keep Apollo safe from harm's way. Now Nomad, and the rest of the girls, had to hope that the 4 other members of Charlie team were able to do a sufficient job at protecting him. Nomad had a smile on her face but wanted nothing more than to be where Twitch is right now.

"I think I see a new pairing in the works." Nomad said as she walked into the room.

Apollo turned off the music but he could easily tell the twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Let's get past today then we can think about that later." Apollo said as he changed his shoes and put his speaker away.

Twitch looked at him with a somewhat hurt look, although she did understand his reasoning behind it. She looked back at Nomad who now looked like she wanted to kill Twitch.

"You okay Nomad?" Twitch asked nervously. She was a little afraid of Nomad after she beat Caveira, Kapkan, Sledge and Lion all in 1 on 1 wrestling matches. She is also concerned because Twitch knows how precise Nomad is with both knifes and guns.

Nomad took two steps forward and leaned down to get face to face with Twitch, "If Apollo does not come back in a better condition then when you found him, it is your head on a stick. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis (Do you understand what I am saying?)?" Nomad asked with pure venom in her voice.

"Pourquoi es-tu inquiet? Vous ne sortez pas avec lui (Why are you worried? You aren't dating him.)." Twitch retorted in French.

Nomad stood up and chuckled a little which caught Apollo's attention, "Idiote, ne me dis pas que tu penses que tu vas l'avoir pour toi tout seul (Silly girl, don't tell me you think that you are going to have him all to yourself do you?)?"

Twitch stared in disbelief at what Nomad just said. Not only is this 180 degrees opposite of how she usually acts, she also suggested that Twitch wasn't going to be the only one who would date Apollo. Twitch was now beyond pissed.

"Um did I miss something?" Apollo asked as he could feel the tension coming off of the two women.

Twitch stood up and stared Nomad down. Nomad was only an inch taller than Twitch so they were pretty even in their combat boots. They started shouting at each other in French. Damien pulled out google translate on his phone and was recording the conversation and translating it. His eyes widened at the conversation. He walked over to Apollo and showed him the conversation that those two were having and the insults were not short of hilarious to anybody not those two. Apollo motioned for them to get the hell out of the room so the two did their best impression of a quiet walk until Damien accidentally kicked something that made a loud noise as he loudly whispered "Fuck!" The two women stopped and looked at the two with pissed expressions. The two boys stopped and looked at them with fake scared and amused looks on their faces.

Apollo immediately yelled, "Book it!"

The two bolted out the door and around the plane until they came back to the main area with the other operators. Montagne was smirking as he understood the entire conversation and was translating it to the other operators.

"Twitch just said that Nomad 'is a pig fucking whore who only cares about herself.' Nomad retorted with 'What do you mean? You are the only whore here! I see the way you look at Apollo and I can tell you want him to rail you to the point you can't walk!"

Apollo blushed as the operators erupted with laughter at that comment. Apollo and Damien took their seats and were joking with one another until the two women came in and sat down in their spots. Everyone was so quiet you could hear a pin drop...well not really because they were in a plane but you get the point. Twitch immediately laced Apollo's right hand with her own and placed it on his thigh. Nomad noticed and did the exact same. Apollo just sat there with a sheepish look on his face which made Sledge and Thermite chuckle. Montagne smiled at the younger woman and she smiled back, knowing she had won the argument. Apollo felt the plane land and decided to free his hands but when he tried to remove their hands from his grip, they wouldn't let go. Apollo looked at Damien and mouthed "Help me." The three stood up to grab their gear which Apollo now couldn't do. Damien was able to grab his guns and grenades and walk in between Nomad and Apollo.

"Excuse me Nomad, may I get through?" Damien asked.

"Go around." She said angrily.

"I can't, Montagne is in the way." Damien said even though Montagne was definitely not in the way.

Nomad took a deep breath and let go of Apollo's hand to let Damien through. Nomad reached for it again and Apollo acted quickly.

Apollo swung his arm around sporadically while Nomad tried to grab it, meanwhile he was saying, "Nope nope nope nope nope. Just stop Nomad you're being annoying as shit."

Nomad gave up and grabbed her rifle and airjabs. Apollo then moved his free hand down to Twitch to free his other hand. She gave up as soon as she felt his hand be pulled slightly away. She then grabbed her Famas and drones and walked away. Apollo shook his head and grabbed his KSG, CornerShot and a couple flashbangs. He was the last one as he jogged out to the transport vehicles. He saw the back one still had its door open so he ran to that one and hopped inside with the rest of Charlie team. Now the hard part of getting through Israel for the 30 minute ride to the hostages.

30 minutes later

Jerusalem, Israel

1200 hours

Team Rainbow finally arrived on the scene. The ISIS members began recording live broadcasts of them beheading some of the hostages who refused to stay quiet. Surprisingly they kept Alex and his friend, Tom, alive for amusement purposes. As soon as the Team Rainbow cars stopped, the backs opened and they all ran to the building where they immediately rappelled up to their floors. Alpha and Bravo teams went into the building on either side of the 4th floor while Charlie team went into the building from the second floor. Lion used his drone and scanned the area. On the Team's visors, the enemies still left walking around the upper floors were immediately shown to all of the teams. Juggernaut and Skeet used the butts of their guns to break open the window and entered in the same room. Apollo still had ID on the enemies so he shot down the door and the two of them entered the hallway looking opposite directions. They had attached suppressors on to their guns and opened fire down the hallway while on the fourth floor, The two teams used breaching charges to blow holes in the window. Nobody was hit as the enemies on the second and fourth floors were cut down.

"Charlie team, keep moving we will rendezvous in 10, out." Thermite said over comms.

"Yessir, over." Blackbeard responded.

Blackbeard took point with Juggernaut looking over his shoulder. Twitch was sandwiched third with Lion and Jackal taking up the rear. They moved silently through the hall to the stairwell. Blackbeard threw a drone underneath the door into the stairwell to check for any ISIS soldiers. There was one enemy taking a smoke break in the stairwell. Blackbeard tagged him and motioned there was one in the stairwell. Juggernaut nodded and set his guns against the wall. He pulled out two RMJ Tactical S13 combat axes. He silently opened the door and looked over the railing to see the soldier with his back turned to Apollo. He motioned for Blackbeard to check the rest of the stairs in case anyone was watching. When Blackbeard motioned all clear, Apollo took two steps and hopped over the railing and went flying right at the soldier. Juggernaut tackled the ISIS soldier and broke his jaw from the impact of him getting pinned against the wall. Apollo took the knife in his right hand and slit the soldier's throat as he tried to call for help. Apollo nearly sliced the man's head clean off. Apollo walked back up with blood covering his body and opened the door. Twitch, Lion and Jackal hadn't seen what happened so their eyes widened at the scene. Twitch gave a scared squek and the other 4 looked at her with amusement. Blackbeard high fived Juggernaut as he put his combat axes away and grabbed his guns.

"I'm fine Twitch, you should see the other guy." Juggernaut said jokingly.

She took a deep breath as the team continued into the stairwell and down into the reception area. Lion scanned again as Jackal tracked footprints.

They caught sight of the hostages and one of the hostages mistakenly yelled, "Look our saviors!" While pointing to the 5 person team. Around 30 ISIS members looked into the reception area and were met with the barrels of Charlie team. The 5 opened fire at the confused ISIS members. The hostages began screaming as the two sides opened fire. Lion, Jackal and Twitch dove for cover as bullets started flying. Blackbeard had cover behind a desk he turned over. He shot until his shield was broken. Juggernaut was the most exposed as he didn't have sufficient cover. He opened fire back but when he was the only one left the remaining 13 soldiers opened fire back on him. He dove for cover and managed to land behind a brick wall. From the adrenaline running through his body he couldn't feel the 6 bullet wounds he now had in his chest. He noticed that it became harder to breath but didn't pay attention to it. He reloaded his mag while Twitch was screaming for backup. Now all of the 100 soldiers had focused on the five of them. Finka boosted while Juggernaut reloaded his CornerShot. He then scooted up to the corner and used his gun as it was meant to be used. He saw advancing ISIS members and took aim. He opened fire on the advancing 15, killing most of them. Blackbeard replaced his shield and made a kill hole in the wooden table. He also helped shoot. Twitch was using her drone and stunning anyone who wasn't shot yet while scanning for other enemies. Lion used his last scan and then helped open fire on the group. Waves of 15 ISIS soldiers came until 70 were dead and the last two teams showed up. They had an easy time picking off the rest of the soldiers. 10 remained as Charlie team started to notice their injuries. Juggernaut was breathing heavy and noticed he was suddenly getting extremely light headed and nauseous from the bullets. Blackbeard had been shot twice in the legs, Jackal was shot once, Lion once and Twitch survived unscathed.

Suddenly the door Juggernaut was standing by burst open and revealed an ISIS member, he was holding a knife and immediately stabbed him straight in the back. Juggernaut was holding his KSG as he turned around. He aimed and emptied a round into the soldier's chest, sending him flying back and killing him instantly. Twitch ran over to Juggernaut who still had the knife hilt deep in his back.

"Medic! Medic! We have one severely hurt we need evac! Is everything clear?!" Lion shouted over slight gunfire.

"Negative we have 9 tangos left, take them out!" Thatcher screams back as his cover is hit with bullets.

Lion sighs as he knows this isn't ending pretty, "Twitch take you, Jackal and Juggernaut and get the hell out of here!"

Juggernaut had collapsed onto one knee and was coughing up blood profusely while he tried to breath. The knife had gone through the back of his lung and his left lung was slowly filling up with blood. Only three of the 6 bullet wounds hit anywhere important. One was buried in his lower abdomen while one was above his heart and another in his knee. Twitch and Jackal half picked up, half carried Juggernaut to the exit door. Juggernaut was going in and out of consciousness and was barely able to see as he was dragged to the Israeli police. Medics came running over with a stretcher. They lowered him onto it and let him rest there. Twitch managed to take off the front of his vest. With a little help from Jackal and the medics they managed to get his vest and jacket off. Twitch stared in horror as she saw the bullet wounds that littered his body. The medics placed pressure anywhere they could. Jackal and Twitch moved with the medics to go with Apollo to the hospital.

The other ISIS members had all been killed by the last two Team Rainbow members. Luckily no one else had been severely hurt. They team released the hostages and walked outside to see Twitch and Jackal with the medics rushing into an awaiting ambulance. Nomad panicked and hoped to everything that Apollo hadn't lost the amount of blood she is seeing on Twitch and Jackal. She scanned the rest of the group and nearly dropped her gun. She looked back at the ambulance and got a glimpse of Apollo's motionless body laying on the stretcher. The rest of the team saw her reaction to the person on the stretcher and immediately assumed the worst. Only Lion and Blackbeard knew the truth of what happened to their youngest member.

Damien turned around and looked into the crown looking for his best friend. After a quick sweep and not being able to find him, Damien knew the worst. Thermite motioned for everyone to get into their vehicles, Nomad wouldn't budge. She watched the ambulance pull away and off to the hospital.

"Get in the car Sanaa!" Thermite said. It is unlike him to use her first name in a public scene but he did anyway.

"We better be going to the hospital!" She yelled back with ferocity.

"Where else are we going?! We got injured here too!"

With that Nomad hopped into the back of her car. The three took off and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Twitch, Jackal and Apollo were already inside the hospital. They were jogging trying to get Apollo to an operating room to try and help recover his lung and bullet wounds. Jackal was not worried about his wound as he wrapped it and covered it to try and prevent it from bleeding. Apollo had lost 20% of his blood and was starting to become delirious. Lights were mashing together in his vision and it was difficult for him to see when he wasn't passed out. He saw Twitch lean over and try and talk to him but it took a second for him to recognize who it was. Apollo felt his whole body become numb as he passed out one last time.

**Aw shit, Apollo got fucked up. Let's hope he survives because then I won't have a story to write (spoiler:he survives, what a surprise). Luckily I have a story to write as he won't die because I said no. Also I should have mentioned this before but right now Rainbow Six hasn't come out with Operation Burnt Horizon yet which means there is 44 operators and soon to be 46. I will be adding the other two sometime later. Also if I get any butt hurt comments about me not giving all the characters enough time then I will take your review into consideration when writing. Nah I'm playin I'm going to do my best to incorporate everyone and I may take polls to figure out which characters should have a bigger role. Like come on man, I forgot Alibi and IQ like 10 times while writing this chapter let alone try and remember all 44. Come try it yourself if you think this is so easy. Yeah I see you man in the back with a trench coat. Relax y'all I'm just joking.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle pt. 2

**This is the third chapter ladies and gentlemen. This chapter took a little while to write. I was thinking about how to try and make his as authentic as I possibly could. I also go a little deeper into Apollo's backstory. I decided that the Zofia/Ela rivalry was another thing I had to worry about so I decided to calm things down slightly for this story. I again show more connection between Apollo, Emma and a few surprise ones. I also introduce the backstory behind Apollo's freak outs with a call from the President. **

**I don't own anything, so any song lyrics or characters I use that are not named Apollo, Jessie or Damien should have shoutouts (or whatever I need for that) done. **

**As always, please sit down, relax and enjoy the show.**

**Warning: sexual content**

2 days later

Jerusalem, Israel

1300 hours

For the last two days Apollo has been in a coma. His wounds were severe but he managed to survive them. The doctors immediately put him on life support as he had lost 40% of his blood. He was dangerously low on blood and fluids. After a couple blood transfusions and an IV drip, Apollo was stabilized although he remained unconscious. Emma and Jackal were in his room the entire time. Emma was beyond scared for the safety of her man. She wanted him to come back so badly. She knew he would never be the same after this event. She was worried that he might never be able to walk because one of the bullets grazed his lower spine. Emma refused to move from her seat even when asked by Jordan and Mike. Emma refused to eat, sleep or drink until Apollo became stabilized. When he was stable, she didn't eat very much as she was still slightly traumatized from seeing Apollo being stabbed in the back. The nurses rolled out another bed for Emma which she used to sleep on. She moved it next to Apollo and slept next to him. Jordan and Mike allowed Emma to stay with Apollo because of policy and the fact they couldn't get her to move without her being knocked out.

Currently Emma was looking at her phone sitting cross legged on a chair while texting her friends back home. She was texting Monika, Sanaa, Elana, Meghan and Taina in a group chat. They would occasionally ask for pictures and such but didn't really want to talk to Emma over the phone. With a sudden creak and a groan Apollo moved for the first time since his injuries. Emma looked up and ran over to the bed as she saw Apollo's groggy self try and open his eyes. His eyes fluttered open and squinted as he wasn't used to the light. Emma sat there with a smile on her face as Apollo moved. He looked up at Emma and slightly smiled before he burst into a fit of coughing. Emma grabbed his hand and held it while he coughed. She enjoyed the feeling of Apollo's rough hand. She could feel how strong it was and how she didn't want him to lose that strength.

Weakly Apollo said, "Sorry about that, I should've checked the door behind me."

Emma smiled and nearly started crying in pure happiness, "It's okay. Let's just get you home."

"How long have I been out?""A couple days, why?"

"I forgot to wish Damien happy birthday."

"It's his birthday?" She asked.

"Yeah he had his 22nd birthday I think yesterday."

"Oh, maybe you can wish him a happy belated after we get you back. I'm sure he will want to see you again."

"Speaking of, did everyone else leave?" "Yeah, policy states that only one significant other may stay with the injured if they are in a foreign hospital."

Apollo's heart rate went up at the significant other part. Sadly, he was connected to a heart rate monitor so Emma noticed it go up too. She giggled at Apollo's embarrassed look when the machine started beeping faster.

"Remember we have to get you back first before we make any decisions." Emma mimicked what Apollo had said on the plane.

"Yeah...I said something like that once I think." He responded jokingly.

"Are you sure? It may be that your brain could be a little foggy still." She added.

"Yeah probably...how are you holding up?" Apollo asked caringly.

Now it was Emma's turn to blush. She had stayed up all of the first night and almost all of the second while barely eating to make sure that Apollo was going to be okay.

"I'm doing alright. Better now that you are awake."

"I'm glad."

Emma and Apollo smiled. Soon the doctor came in.

"Well I am glad to see you awake. You were pretty messed up from the shootout." The doctor said.

"Really? I can't feel a thing." Apollo responded.

"That is because we put you on high doses of pain medications. Without them you would be screaming non-stop all through the night and would very much annoy your friend here."

"Oh...that would suck."

"Yes it would. If you don't mind, I would like to take a look at your wounds to see how they are healing."

"Yeah sure."

The doctor put down his clipboard and moved Apollo's gown out of the way. Emma got a good look at Apollo's toned body. She noticed scars from other events, but decided to ask about them later. She was enthralled with how beautiful Apollo was under his shirt. Without realizing it her hand went to the top of Apollo's chest and rubbed his pex and sternum while the doctor was opening up a bullet wound near the bottom of his stomach. Apollo was blushing heavily at Emma feeling his scars. He looked up at Emma to see her also heavily blushing. She was almost in a trance however and she didn't notice Apollo looking at her.

Suddenly the doctor gasped in surprise, "Oh my...how is this possible?" He said while looking at Apollo's scar from the bullet.

"What happened?" Apollo asked.

"Well it seems that in two days, your body has completely healed from the bullet. Your wound is completely scarred over. This means that if the others are like this and you can walk good, I don't know how much else we can help you."

Emma smiles in relief as she also really wanted to go home. She sighed and held Apollo's hand. Apollo rubbed his other wounds and felt that he was completely scarred over. He knew why he had healed this quickly, but decided to say nothing. The doctor looked at the other bullet wounds and stab wounds and saw the same thing.

"Well I'll say this is a medical miracle. I will go get the paperwork and you will be free to go." He said.

The doctor turned around but as he was about to exit the room, the door opened hitting him in the face. Two men dressed in suits and sunglasses stride into the room.

"If you will excuse us doctor we have a message for Mr. Jackson." One of the men said with an American accent.

The doctor looked between the two sides, confused and left the room. Emma and Apollo looked at each other and looked back at the men. The man who spoke pulled out a cell phone and pushed the answer button on his phone as an unknown number called him.

The call connected, "Hello Mr. Jackson?"

After a little hesitation, "Who is this?"

"You should know me very well, I am he man who has control whether you live or die."

"Huh?" Apollo asked in shock and confusion.

"I am the President of the United States, Mr. Mundy. Do you remember me Mr. Jackson? Or should I call you Apollo?"

Apollo paused, he didn't know how to respond so Mundy continued.

"Anywho, I was calling to make sure you fully understood that I still control your life and death. I know that your were promoted to Team Rainbow and I would like to congratulate you and your friend Damien. I just wanted to inform you that you still have to tread carefully Apollo. I do also know about a new relationship that seems to be growing between you and a Miss Pichon? I also do know that she has parents and a brother, correct? If you do not continue to cooperate fully with Six or missions that I need you sent on, please know a lot of pain will come to your girlfriend...It is your choice Apollo. Be happy however, we are doing a new experiment and if it is completed correctly, I won't be needing much of you anymore Apollo. I wish you luck for all that you have in store."

Suddenly the call disconnected and the men turned around and left the room as the doctor came back in. He looked at the two and saw the absolute shock that was going between the two. He could also feel waves of anger coming off of Emma. He quickly signed he discharge sheet, removed all the IV's and other stuff, replaced the bandages and immediately left the room. When he left, Apollo finally snapped out of it and got off the bed. He stood up and quickly put his clothes back on. Emma once again got a great view of Apollo's full body but didn't pay attention to it as she was beyond pissed that someone could be so careless when it came to Apollo's life. And to threaten her family was beyond sick. She didn't realize she had been crying until Apollo hugged her and held her close. He was slightly shaking.

"It's ok Emma, let's get back to Hereford and we can figure out the next step."

She nodded absently and held Apollo's hand. Her other arm wrapped around his left arm and held him tight as they walked out of the hospital and into the awaiting transport vehicle that was called ahead of time by Six when she heard Apollo was being released.

One Day Later

Hereford Military Base, England

1000 hours

Ela's POV

Apollo and Emma were coming back in about 30 minutes and I was really excited! Well more for Apollo but I wouldn't tell Emma that. When I saw the returning operators and Emma and Apollo weren't with them I was beyond upset! I was worried sick, especially when I heard he was severely injured. Sanaa (Nomad) told us that she talked to Apollo about the multiple women dating thing...I think Yumiko (Hibana) called it a harem or something, anyway Sanaa talked to Apollo and said that he said we would be open to it but wanted to talk about it later.

Currently I was finishing my workout with Meghan (Valkyrie).

"Hey Meg I'm going to go and shower and get prepared for Apollo." I said.

"Yeah that is probably a good idea." She said while putting the dumbbells she was curling down.

I grabbed my water and bag and walked out of the gym. I walked to my room and dropped my stuff off on my bed. We had recently got new rooms for each operator so now we don't have to share. The Russians and the people in relationships still do but I don't which is nice. I opened my door and I heard the door behind me open. I turned around and saw Zofia come out.

"Hello sister, how is everything going?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

She seemed hurt by my words, "I just wanted to know is all."

"Well it's better if you stay out of my way."

I entered my room and turned around to shut the door and saw a tear fall down my sister's face. She sniffles and lowered her head and shoulder and started walking away.

"What is wrong Zofia?" I ask after I hesitated shutting the door.

"I...I wanted to rekindle our relationship Ela…I felt really bad for how our father treated us as kids and I really care about you. I feel the need to be with you and get to know you better. You have made it obvious that you want nothing to do with me and it upsets me." She said while silently crying.

I suddenly felt really bad as I had never thought of things from her perspective. I walked out into the hallway and walked over to Zofia. She tried to stop crying and look strong although she couldn't hold it. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back. She broke down in my arms and cried as she held me tightly.

Eventually we broke the hug and we went our separate ways with Zofia feeling way better. I walked in my room and shut the door. I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I started to have incredibly dirty thoughts of Apollo holding me from the back and holding me in his arms. One of my hands went south but before I could do something I went to the shower and turned the water on. I turned the hot water on and waited until the water warmed up. I stepped into the shower and immediately felt the warm water hit my body. I had my hair in a bun so I undid it and put my head under the water. I relaxed against the warmth of the water and imagined it was Apollo holding me on his body. I imagined him holding me and kissing me on the lips. He held me tight and I felt one hand travel down to my ass as he squeezed and pulled me close. I relaxed against him as one of my hands went to his cheek and the other went down to his hardened cock. I grabbed his cock through his pants and I felt his 8 inch thick pole. While I was thinking my hand went south and I started masturbating while my free hand went to my tits. I continued to imagine Apollo and I in bed together. I under him as he laid on top of me and I felt his muscles ripple as he pounded me. My next dream was of him pinning me against a wall with my legs wrapped around his body. I moaned loudly in the shower and felt myself coming near my climax. I imagined Apollo cumming at the same time. In my dream we moaned at the same time as he came inside me. I felt myself orgasm and nearly fall from my lack of doing it in a long time. I refocused and shook my head. I turned the water off after cleaning up and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and changed into other clothes. I left my room feeling way more refreshed. I walked down to the rec room where I saw some of the other operators. I sat down with my sister, Tina (Frost) and Lera (Finka).

"So Apollo is coming back later today?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. He might be back soon." I responded.

As soon as I said that the door opened and Apollo and Emma came in. I could immediately tell that they were in a weird mood but didn't pay attention to it as everyone shouted their welcome and walked up to the duo.

"How did you survive that mate? You're an absolute champ!" Mike (Thatcher) said.

Apollo just smiled. Damien walked up and Apollo wished him happy birthday. The two did one of their signature handshakes and gave each other a man hug. The four of us walked up to Apollo. He greeted us each in turn and gave me a little longer hug then the other three. I feel his strong muscles and immediately remembered my shower.

"I had a great dream about you that I would like to tell you about later." I mentioned to him.

"It was a good dream then yeah?"

"I did say that didn't I?"

"Sorry I have been out of it lately."

I could tell that there was something bothering him so I looked up at him from the hug with a concerned look. He weakly smiled at me and we broke the hug. More operators came through the door when Seamus (Sledge) told everyone Apollo was back. I was too focused on what was bothering Apollo however to notice them enter and for my sister to notice my mood change too.

"So it is true that you like Apollo." She suddenly said from next to me.

I jumped as I didn't know she was there. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"With Emma it was easy to tell, same with Meghan and Taina but I hadn't thought you too. Not that it is a bad thing because if I wasn't married I probably would go for him too."

I looked at her and didn't say anything. I refocused on what I was thinking about which was what could have possibly upset the easygoing man in front of me. Maybe there was a relationship issue with Emma. Maybe he was having one of his nervous breakdowns again. I looked at him and I couldn't see any signs of it so I crossed that off. Maybe it had something with a past friend or family member. I do not remember him ever talking about his parents or past relationships. All I know is that Damien and him are family friends and played with each other ever since Apollo's birth. Actually I do know that Apollo was sold to the government by his parents for money but I don't know anything else.

Suddenly Taina and Aria (Alibi) came over to me.

"Hey." I said absently.

"So I'm not the only one noticing something it off?" Taina said.

Meghan, Sanaa, Elana, Yumiko, Grace and Monika all came over to us.

"Did y'all notice something was off with Apollo?" Meghan said as soon as she got to the group

"We were just talking about that." Aria said.

I was staring straight at Apollo. He suddenly looked up at the ceiling and I saw something I hadn't before. There was a scar running from the bottom of his left chin to his neck.

"What's that scar on his chin?" I blurted.

"That is from being sold to the government. After they made him...well him, they placed a chip under his chin that is essentially a kill switch. It can only be activated by the US President. If I remember he was also one of the UN leaders who shot down our request for a bigger budget." Sanaa said while looking at Apollo, "It's also the reason he has nervous breakdowns around people he cares about. Although he seems to have gotten over them with Emma."

"That's gotta be it. He had to have talked to the President and that's what is fucking him up." Meghan said.

"For once I agree with you." Elana said.

Meghan looked at Elana with a "bitch what the fuck?" look. Elana saw it at the last second and ignored it. I was watching Apollo as he looked at our group. We were all looking back at him. He looked down to Emma and mouthed "They know."

"He knows we know." Sanaa said.

"So? We needed to talk to him anyway, right?" Grace asked.

"Ja, we were talking to him today." Monika said.

"Agreed, we should talk Apollo-san soon." Yumiko said.

Taina and I led as we walked in Apollo's direction. He saw us coming and stood his ground. Emma took a step forward and stood in front of Apollo in a protective manner. She basically told us to "fuck off," as the Americans call it, with her body language. We weren't fazed however.

"Would now be a good time to talk?" Taina said passive aggressively.

Emma sounded like she almost hissed at us and Apollo calmly replied, "Sure."

He plainly looked just too tired for this shit. Emma looked up at him with a shocked expression and Apollo looked down with a blank stare. I'm sure they were having a mind battle or whatever. Sanaa lead the way as we walked to a boardroom she had reserved. We all walked in and took seats with Sanaa and Apollo sitting at the ends of the table. We all sat somewhere in between and Emma sat next to Apollo across from Meghan.

"Alright...As I'm sure you can tell by now everyone in this room likes you. Since rules state that we cannot let our emotions cause a fight to start or block our work, we have come up with a solution." Sanaa said. She motioned for Yumiko to continue.

"Oh yes, um it is called a harem. I have seen it a few times in Japan and I see it a lot through tv and movies I watch. It is basically when there is one, in this case, a man who is surrounded by more than one female that he feels emotionally attached to. This causes him to be in a relationship with more than one person. It basically is supposed to quell jealousy and other emotions that could get in the way of work or other activities." She said.

We all now looked at Apollo for response. Emma looked beyond shocked that that was an option or idea. She also turned her attention to Apollo. He leaned back in his chair and I could see he had started shaking. Everyone else noticed it too.

"It is fully optional, we aren't trying to push you into something you don't want to do." Aria suddenly said.

"You gotta ask Emma." Apollo said after a pause.

"Why?" Taina asked, "Did you already ask her out?"

"I was going to."

Emma flashed a quick smile. We all knew she had the upper hand and that she probably wasn't going to say yes. I would be very disappointed if that was the case. Maybe even heartbroken. I was slightly heartbroken that I wasn't the one being asked out. Emma looked around at everyone in the room a few times.

Suddenly she said, "As much as I would hate to...I guess Apollo is now apart of a harem."

Apollo's expression didn't change but the rest of us all did something in joy. I yelled "yes" and hugged Apollo who didn't hug me back. Sanaa slapped the table in happiness and Grace had a smirk. Yumiko clapped rapidly and Meghan and Aria high fived. Monika smiled along with Taina. Mira also smiled. After our celebration we all got up and left the room. We have turns giving Apollo hugs and I don't remember him smiling once. It was kind of unnerving. After that he quickly walked away back in the direction of his room. Nobody noticed his mood besides me however. When everyone broke off to the rec room, I walked over to Apollo's room. I knocked on the door and he answered. He nearly tried to shut it in my face but I got my hands on the door and pushed back.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"What do you need?" He responded.

"I just want to talk."

He sighed and opened the door. I hugged him again and this time he did hug me back. I moved us to the bed and had him sit down. I pushed his legs together and sat on his lap.

"I just wanted to ask if you were feeling ok. I know about the chip and I just wanted to let you know that I will always be here for you." I said.

"It's really the chip that's bothering me. I want to see if I can get surgery to remove it but I need to find somewhere that has bad enough signal to not send my location changes to the President."

"So it just measures location?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that's not too bad."

"With you 10 it may be."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

I looked into the beautiful green of his eyes. His eyes reminded me of a field, I could imagine myself skipping around in it and feeling free. I could see us as 14 and 15 year olds, together in the field. My brain suddenly went dirty and I blushed hard. I realized he did too. I was staring into his eyes and didn't notice me start drifting closer to him until his shaky breath hit my lips. Our lips brushed each other and I could tell he wanted it as bad as me. I didn't hesitate and I kissed him straight on the lips. I had so much passion for this man that I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his back. We held each other close as we kissed for what seemed like forever. We suddenly broke and I started feeling really hot. I was wearing my signature leggings. I realized I forgot underwear so he could feel it too. I suddenly felt something poke my leg so I looked down. I saw what I was hoping too. I looked back up at him and he was looking away while blushing. I almost forgot how young he was. His youth was plain in his facial features. He looked like a kid still with a little rounded cheeks, lack of facial hair, long eyelashes and thick eyebrows. He had some freckles on his face but not many. His jaw line hadn't come in yet and he had some full, red lips. He had a medium sized nose and looked like pure innocence. He had the facial expression that he had just met his crush and made a mistake which caused her to think he was weird. Except for in this case, I wanted what was poking me to poke me somewhere else.

"Is it your first time?" I asked.

"Have we gotten to that point?" He asked with horror on his face.

"Only if you want to, because I know I really do. I never did tell you about my dream did I?"

"No...no you didn't."

"I dreamed that you were holding me with my back on you. I was naked and I could feel you harden above my butt. You then laid all of you on top of me and held me tight, almost crushing me as you pounded me into he bed. The next dream I had you had pinned me against the wall. You gave me everything and eventually came in me and filled me to the brim. I was so, so happy to be with you. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else Apollo."

Apollo looked at me with shock. He looked down to my stomach and I grabbed his hand, putting it on my stomach.

"Someday, maybe today, I hope you can make me a mother." I said while I moved my hand a little south to the waistband of my pants and where I assumed my womb would be.

He looked almost scared at the thought of children. I could see his other hand start shaking. He began sweating and his eyes darted around the area. I could easily see I was making him scared. I removed my hand and let his drop. I pulled him close again. I knew that right now, I might have just ruined my chance with him. He hugged me back.

Suddenly he said, "When I am ready for a child I will let you know."

I was shocked to hear that from him. I looked in the eyes. I saw he was dead serious.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have just made my day!" I said.

He chuckled, "Anytime."

I hugged him tightly again. I realized he hadn't gotten any less hard.

"So, maybe we can have some fun today then?"

"As long as I don't give you kids I guess you can be my first."

"You're a virgin?" I asked surprised.

"That is what I said isn't it?"

"Yes I am just surprised. I thought Emma would have beaten me to it."

Suddenly Mike came on over he speaker, "All operators please report to the meeting hall ASAP. Thank you."

"I guess we will have to finish this later then." I said.

"I guess so."

With that I hopped up off his lap and grabbed his hand pulling him up. We hugged again and I led the way out to the hallway. I held his hand. It took all of my self control to not begin skipping like a little girl. I was so happy to be with him. Especially now he would help me become a mother. It was something I had always wanted after I found out my sister had.

We made quick work of getting to the meeting hall although we were the last ones there. I saw the other 9 sitting together and talking so I took Apollo over to them and had him sit on the outside of everyone. Other operators looked at us and I could hear Miles (Castle) calling bets. I didn't care however as I looked over at Apollo. I saw he still had an almost shell shocked look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Just thinking about what we were talking about earlier. I also was just thinking about how my life could have gotten to this point. And how it happened so quickly."

"I wouldn't worry to much. You have 10 of us to take care of now anyway."

Apollo shook his head as the lights dimmed and Mike and Jordan (Thermite) took center stage.

"Alright now that everyone is here we would like to tell you about our first ever collaboration with another group of anti-terrorists. The group had coined themselves as 'The Defenders' they fight against the Black Dragons and others from different areas of the world. We will be doing a mission against the Black Dragons down in Australia where we will meet with them and two of our operatives. We are taking down the headquarters of the Black Dragons. We will be leaving in three days. More mission details will be told to you all by then. For this mission everyone is going." There was unanimous groaning from the crowd. "I know, I know just go with it please. Anyway that is about it. Actually we have the files of the other group and the two operatives so we will pass those around at dinner tonight. That is all you are dismissed." As soon as he said that Damien and Apollo walked up to the stage. I saw them asking some questions. They were handed a packet of papers by Six then they came over to us.

"We are going to look at the files and make fun of the other group if u wanna come." Damien said.

We all like that idea. Apollo handed us the files and then we followed them out of the meeting hall. We went to the rec room where we pulled chairs together around one of the bigger tables. We all opened our files and the first person in the file was the actor, Johnny Cage.

"Oh his movies are terrible." I blurt.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Am I the only one who has no idea who this guy is?" Apollo asks.

"Yes." Damien said.

The rest of us laugh. I can tell already I am looking forward to this.

Apollo's POV

We had gotten through the first family in the defenders, Cassie Cage, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Next was a group of people from a place called Ourworld. I have never heard of the country...it sounds like a different world but I decided not to really pay attention to much to it.

"Alright we have a...Kotal Kahn? He looks like a lost member of the blue man group." I say.

"If blue man group met the Aztec empire." Damien responds.

"Actually it says here he is the god of the sun…that makes no sense whatsoever. I thought God's weren't like a physical being."

"Depends on the culture I guess." Yumiko stated.

"Yeah but like this is a real dude." I said while reading more of his file.

I noticed all the files talked about finishing moves and stuff but that made no sense to me. Like why would you need a finishing move if a bullet does a good enough job? The next file was of a bug-lady hybrid thing. Named D'Vorah or something. It said she follows Kotal and joined the defenders after the leader of the defenders went lunatic or something. After her was two men, Ermac and Reptile? Reptile was a crocodile...yeah he's a crocodile and Ermac was a man of 10,000 souls.

"Alright I'm calling complete bullshit. I won't be surprised if some dumbass forgot Halloween was only one day."

"I think all of us are with you there." Taina said.

I got tapped on my right shoulder by Damien so I checked to see what was up. He showed me the section on the Edenian women. When I saw I was gonna risk it all that was an understatement. They were absolutely beautiful. There was Jade, Kitana, Ruby and Sindel. They looked absolutely stunning. I went into my own file and looked at theirs. I was in absolute heaven. I couldn't let the other girls know however.

"Hey what are you two looking at?" Yumiko asked.

I was going to say there was a mistake but Aria beat me to it.

"He's looking at the Edenians." She said.

Everyone flipped there files to the Edenians and they were also shocked.

"Shit I might go lesbian." Meghan said.

"I think everyone here would." Elana said.

"Alright let's all make a pact to see if we can score Apollo with one of them." Emma said.

"Now we are going in the right direction." Grace said.

"If you don't have a boner right now both of you, I would be concerned." Sanaa said.

"I would be to Apollo-san." Yumiko agreed.

"I want some of that!" Taina blurted while looking at Jade and Skarlet.

I blushed at the girls thoughts about the Edenians. I decided to ignore it as we moved onto the other defenders. We went Rain who looks like...well rain. There was Scorpion and Sub-Zero who made the saying "If looks could kill". Jax, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda, Kung Jin and Erron Black were next. Jax looked like one too many steroids, Jacqui was also hot, Takeda was just boring, Kung Jin had longer hair then Taina, which is saying something and Erron Black looks like he would be the overconfident prick who would accidentally look down the barrel of his gun and shoot himself.

"Erron is kinda cute." Monika said.

I looked at her with a blank stare. She looked back up at me and blushed

"I mean obviously your cuter bu-"

"Hold on did y'all read this detail about Jade?" Taina asked.

"You're still reading that?" I asked.

"Yeah...anyway it says here she is a two soul person. One is her soul and the other is the souls of an ancient queen named Delia. She also happens to be beautiful. Delia has two sons, Taven and Daegon. Daegon is evil and Taven is good. She also has advisors in the form of two dragons named Orin and Caro. Her deceased husband is named Argus and he made favorites within the sons and that is what turned the other brother."

I had officially stopped giving a fuck. This was way too damn complicated and I was now just going to get confused.

"Wack...anyway I'm going to go to bed. I'll get food later. I guess I will see everyone that we haven't mentioned yet when we get to the outback." I said.

Everyone kinda looked disappointed as they hoped I would stay longer but they could see I was still really tired. I left the room while everyone else continued. I walked up to my room and closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it. I quickly undressed and laid down in bed. I got under the covers and very easily drifted off to bed.

I suddenly woke up in a dream plain. It was kind of gray and there was just gray grass. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around. I saw what looked to be like Delia? Maybe? Walking towards me. I just looked at her in confusion as this was an oddly specific dream to be having.

Suddenly she spoke, "Hello Apollo, I am Delia, past queen of Edenia. Earlier today we heard about the collaboration between your group and I. Jade's interest was peaked in you when she looked at your file. I can say a handful of girls have become interested in you, including me. I just wanted to introduce myself ahead of time as you will probably be busy with the other women. Just know that I am also here. If it is possible I would like to treat you as a third son and lover. Maybe it will work, maybe not but I want to take risks. That is all."

She was absolutely beautiful. I had no question in my mind I was ok for that. I, however, started shaking again. Delia noticed.

She took two steps forward and held my cheek in her left hand. "Don't be afraid, young one. I am here to care for you, do not worry about the chip. I will take care of it when you get here. For now however I must leave. Goodbye."

As soon as I had the dream it vanished again. I woke up in a cold sweat and I shot up out of bed. I realized my window was open which is very unlike me. I looked around the room and saw on my nightstand here was a note.

It read, "Hello, this is some of the women of the defenders (Jade, Cassie, Delia, Li Mei, Sheeva, Sindel, Nitara, Kira and Frost). We just wanted to say that we looked forward to seeing you when you came to join us. We learned about you from your file and it sparked something in a lot of us. We just wanted to let you know ahead of time that you will be surrounded by us. We will try and get to know you. We will also try and find out what you are into and what pleases you. That is all."

I shook my head in disbelief. I saw that all the girls had signatures the bottom of the paper. There were all special. like Nitara's had bat wings on it so I assumed she was kinda gothic, Frost had hers with snowflakes, Cassie had two pistols drawn with hers, facing either way of the name and Sindel had rings around her name but I didn't understand what that meant.

"What the fuck." I said out loud.

I didn't recognize like half of the names but I didn't care. This was way to many girls for me to handle and I knew it. I was hitting the point where I was giving up all hope of a normal life, playing basketball like I wanted. I was now dumbfounded as to how they could all only like me when 20 something other men were working here too. Like why me? This is just too much to handle for a 19 year old. I laid back in bed and relaxed. I tried to calm my severe shaking although it wasn't really working. I heard a shuffle. I opened my eyes and looked to my left. I saw a pair of eyes look at me from the shadows. I grabbed the pistol under my pillow and quickly stood up pointing my gun at the...thing. As I slowly approached it however, it disappeared in what looked like a purple vortex. I really felt like retiring. I needed whatever the fuck that was to never happen again. I just let the gun drop on the floor with a thud and walked back to bed. I easily fell asleep and did my best to never think about what I saw again.

The next morning I woke up and I tried to move but I realized I couldn't. I opened my eyes and saw that Grace was asleep on top of me. I sighed as I knew I wasn't getting up anytime soon. I felt really antsy from remembering the events last night. I looked over to my nightstand and saw my note was missing. I knew Grace had it. I easily grabbed her and lightly picked her up. I scooted over to my left and placed her on my right...right on top of Emma.

"Oh what the fuck." I thought.

Emma giggles as she woke up, "Mmhm ooh Apollo trying to rape me while I sleep? Kinda kinky and I like that."

She opened her eyes and the shock of seeing Grace asleep on top of her was absolutely shocking.

"Grace what the hell?!"

I had gotten out of bed and started looking for the letter. I found it in one of Grace's pockets. I slipped on some shorts and a white undershirt. I was about to leave before I got grabbed on the shoulder. I turned around to see a very horny and smiling Emma staring back at me.

"Mmm where are you off to so early? I was planning on making a nice, warm breakfast for you."

She emphasized the nice and warm in a very seductive tone.

"I mean I'm down for like eggs and stuff but I have to go meet Damien."

"Mmm, I was thinking more on the lines of waffles and very, meaty tacos. Maybe him and Jessie can join us? Grace is already here and Ela will be here shortly."

She started moving closer to me. She pinned me against the door eliminating my chance of escape. Grace had woken up and seen what was happening. She put on her glasses and walked over, slightly swaying her hips in her booty shorts and tight crop top. I was in full on panic. I saw Grace turn around and move to her clothes. She bent over to go look at something in them. She bent over at the waist and not at the knees. I got a full view of the bottom of her ass cheeks as she was bending over. Emma let go of me and walked over to Grace. She slapped her ass and helped grab...binds? Oh shit yeah it's handcuffs and zipties. I quickly open the door behind me and slip out. The door opens from the outside in so I have to hold the door in case Emma or Grace try and open it.

"At least Ela or anyone else hadn't gotten there yet."

Suddenly I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around and immediately go white. Ela, Meghan, Taina and Aria were standing in front of me with an assortment of items. They had whips, knifes, more zip ties, different costumes, vibrators and other stuff in a duffle bag. I looked at the four of them and they all had their signature shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Alright I gotta ask, what the hell are you going to do with those?" I asked pointing to the vibrators.

"Well, you only have one penis right?" Taina said.

"Yeah?"

"And there is six of us."

"Right."

"So what are 4 of us going to do while two of us ride you like a horse?"

"I have hands too." I said while moving my fingers around. "Also you could be bi and fuck each other while you wait."

Taina obviously like the sound of that and looked right at Aria.

"You know Elana's fun time toy?" She asked.

"Of course."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It's not Apollo but it'll do the job."

"No one said it had to do the job, just that there had to be something else."

Now the girls resumed their stare at me. Suddenly the door opened behind me and I was now surrounded.

Luckily Damien came to my rescue, "Hey Apollo...oh my."

"Did you need something?" I asked in hopes he could save me from this situation.

"I was going to ask if you got a note from someone but then I looked down and my whole perspective on life changed."

I looked down also and realized all the girls were wearing either short skirts, or in the case of Meghan and Ela, leggings with pre-made holes in certain places. Well in Meghan's case, she just cut off the legs part of leggings and has half her ass out. To say it wasn't intoxicating would be a lie but I needed to talk to Damien quickly.

"Yeah so I got a letter too, you wanna talk now?"

"No my guy, I'm going to go give Jessie the once over and then we can talk."

He turned around and left and I sighed heavily. I let my shoulders and arms drop and accepted my fate. It's wasn't a bad fate just I wanted to make it until I was 20 before I lost my virginity. I turned around and saw Grace and Emma had already changed. I felt different sets of hands shove me into the room. I was immediately shoved onto the bed roughly. I was held down face down while my hands were zip tied behind my back.

"Hey come on! If we are going to do this at least let me feel you."

The girls all looked at each other and nodded. I felt scissors snap my zip ties and me be flipped over. I saw that Taina (Caveria?) was wearing face paint and had pulled a knife. She put the knife to my throat and I played along, backing up until my back hit the headboard. I immediately had a knife to my throat while the other girls began undressing and putting on nurse outfits and putting their hair into buns.

"You are my toy. I can smell your fear and I want every bit of it I can get. You have no say...you cum when we tell you and only touch when we tell you. Otherwise we will be resetting your orgasims until you die."

Alright that's a little fucked but oh well. I saw Caveira stand up and also change into some nurse clothes. Now I was sitting on my bed, surrounded by two walls and six beyond horny women all from different countries dressed in some nurse clothes. I can say I was beyond nervous. I was hoping that the one person I was losing my virginity with would let me take control of the experience. I almost feared for my safety. I took a deep breath and friend to calm my nerves while the women just looked at me. Nobody moved until I finally accepted my fate. I moved to their side of the bed and stood up.

I looked at them in the eyes and asked, "What now?"

"Well now we check you for injuries and make sure everything is working." Aria said.

I just sighed and sat back down. I looked up at them.

"How are we supposed to check your injuries if you aren't standing up?" Meghan asked.

I stood up again.

"It's going to be worse for you if you fight this. It's happening one way or another. We love you too much and this is for your own good." Caveira said.

"My own good? Really?" I ask out of annoyance.

I was suddenly and violently slapped. My chin was roughly grabbed by Caveira.

"You can either get me or Taina. If you get me then your going to regret it. Taina was willing to let you have some freedom but I will not allow such pleasures."

I just gave up at this point. I took off my shirt and threw it into the corner and pulled down my shorts and kicked those into the corner as well.

I spread my arms out into a T and said, "Check me."

The girls immediately began "looking" me over for injuries. Emma and Ela didn't move. Aria and Meghan went for my arms, Taina went for my face and neck while Grace bent down and looked at my legs. They used their hands and felt around anywhere they could. They were looking for sensitive spots in me but couldn't find any. Taina had enough looking at me and kissed me on the lips hard. Grace immediately pulled down my underwear and began playing with my cock. I felt my fingers getting licked but I was too busy with Taina to pay much attention to it until I felt my hands get lowered.

Aria said in my ear, "Time to see how good those hands really are."

I gave an inaudible, "Hurngh?"

She laughed from next to me. I felt my hand go lower then the two bodies move closer to me. I felt a warmth radiating onto my hand and I knew what was happening next. I extended both hands while I was still being kissed by Taina. Taina stuck her tongue out and began a French kiss. I nearly but her tongue off when I felt Grace envelope the head of my cock with her mouth. She used her tongue to erratically lick and suck my head before moving ever so slowly down the shaft. I felt like I was nearly ready to cum but I didn't want to choke Grace. Meanwhile my hands began rubbing Meghan and Aria in the pussy. I heard Aria moan as my middle finger slipped into her. Meghan held on to me as I did the same thing with my other hand. She was whispering to herself as I fingered her like my life depended on it. I suddenly felt Aria and Meghan tighten around my hand. I felt a sticky wet substance hit my hand as Aria and Meghan nearly screamed. When they were done Taina and Grace switched with Aria and Meghan. Those two were breathing heavily as they switched spots. Aria went down while Meghan came and tried to assault my mouth. Aria worked absolute magic with her hands and mouth. I can think well enough to describe to you what was going on down there. All I know is I was feeling strange buildup and I think Aria knew too. Suddenly her mouth slammed down 6/8 inches and she started sucking like a vacuum. I came down her throat and she nearly choked from just shear volume.

She backed up after swallowing gasping for air, "Holy shit that was a lot of cum." She turned back to Emma and Ela, "We checked him over and he looks good."

I was being held up by Taina and Grace. They sat me down and told me to scoot over to the headboard. I moved my pillows and laid down in the bed. I nearly fell asleep from exhaustion if I hadn't suddenly felt two things: 1. Someone sitting on my face 2. Something warm, slimy, and soft start sliding down me very slowly. I felt a sudden pop over my dick and the person slammed down he last 8 inches.

"Arghh!!" I heard Emma scream.

Her vagina (I assumed that's what it was) felt like a vase. It was really tight then opened up into another wall like thing. Meanwhile I was trying to figure out who was on top of me. I opened the one eye not covered and saw a flash of green hair and immediately realized Ela and Emma were tag teaming me. I felt something kind wet hit my mouth and I knew immediately what it was. I moved my hands up to Ela's legs. I stuck my tongue out feeling something really warm. I heard her moan and say something in a language I couldn't tell. I stuck my tongue farther in her and started moving it around in any way I found convenient. She was moaning really loud that even I could hear her even with her legs blocking my ears. While I was doing this, Emma started bouncing on my dick. It was absolute heaven. I moved my hands to were she was and held just below her hips while she bounced, although it was a bit hard to do so because Ela kept trying to trap my arms. She began bouncing faster and faster and moaning louder and louder. I heard our bodies connect each time with a slap. I suddenly noticed Ela getting wetter and wetter. More and more liquid kept hitting my mouth so I sped up. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into her more. I heard her scream and lean forward as a waterfall of liquid hit me in the face. She tasted kinda salty with a slight sweet/bitter side. She got off my face breathing harder then I had ever seen her breathing. I saw Emma still going hard on top of me. She was just moaning. I could tell that her brain wasn't working because her tongue was slightly sticking out of her mouth as she bounced. I grabbed her hips and helped her go faster by using my strength to push and pull her faster. Taina and Meghan got on the bed and also helped. At this point she might as well have been bouncing at the speed of sound. I don't think she even bothered breathing because she was just moan screaming. I was suddenly glad this room was soundproof...well I hope it is at least. I felt myself coming near the edge. I groaned once as I tried to hold it because I couldn't speak. I heard her scream once as she used the last bit of strength to slam down on my dick as she came. I couldn't hold it anymore and let go, shooting my load into her. She had a smile on her face as I came. I saw her expand slightly as I shot the biggest load in history. She moved her hands and held her stomach.

"I can feel you…" She said in a daze before falling back onto Taina and Meghan and fainting.

I was also really tired as I started going in and out of consciousness. I suddenly felt a blanket being pulled onto me as the six operators climbed into bed with me. I fell asleep as the women surrounded me and made themselves comfortable.

**Yikes that was cringy. Oh well I got one of them out of the way now the next one will be easier. So big surprise huh? I didn't think the chapter was going to go that way but it did and my boy Apollo joined the club. Anyway I am glad you guys have stuck around and were able to read this quick message. I promise the next chapter will be better. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Outback

**Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter! I have done my best with this chapter to give you a range of emotions. When I was originally writing the story I was worried that I was rushing the relationships and all the other stuff. I decided that I liked it how it was and since it was my** **story with the ability for reader feedback, I kept it as it is. **

**This chapter introduces the characters from Mortal Kombat into the story. Mortal Kombat is one of my favorite games and I had always wanted a MK and Rainbow Six crossover so I decided to write it myself. I put my own spin on the story after the ending to MKX. If you want a backstory to what I think happened between the end of MKX and now please go read FlowerNamesLover's story. It's one that I really liked and the one I sort of followed for this story. Again since there is a lot of characters I will be doing my best to involve all of them into he story but since this is about Apollo and Damien, the girls will be the main character focus outside of them. As much as some of you would hate to, when I talk about the song please at least listen to it once. I'm not a huge rap fan but I really liked the Travis Scott song and thought it fit great. If you haven't listened to it I suggest you do. If it just makes one of your experiences better by listening to it I will be happy. If you don't like the song that's also completely cool with me. Please however** **don't hate on me for the type of music I listen to. **

**I don't own anything, so any song lyrics or characters I use that are not named Apollo, Jessie or Damien should have shoutouts (or whatever I need for that) done. **

**As always, please sit down, relax and enjoy the show.**

**Warning: hinted sexual acts and heavy mood swings**

2 days later

Somewhere in the Outback, Australia

0600 hours

3rd POV

Jade and Delia woke up in a mix of excitement, anticipation and sadness. Today was the day Apollo was supposed to come join the defenders to once and for all defeat Kano and take down his base of operations. Jade had always been jealous of her best friend and sister (in everything but blood), Kitana, ever since her and Lui Kang have been together. After Jade realized there was little chance to find someone to love, Delia has helped out as much as she could. Delia was the one who found out about Team Rainbow and was the one who suggested a collaborative effort with them. Jade was very happy to see all the potential men that she could be with to become royalty in Edenia and Outworld when they were separated. The youngest member of Team Rainbow caught the eyes of Jade and Delia. They were going to make sure that Apollo fell in love with them in any way possible. Sadly for Jade and Delia, they weren't the only one who was intrigued by the half-god Apollo. Unknown to him, his biological father was the actual god Apollo from who his name came from. His mother had an affair with the god after he fell for her. His mother is from Greece and was one of the best models the country had ever seen. She originally married royalty, but after the affair with Apollo, her life came crashing down. She ended up getting banned from Greece while still pregnant with Apollo and marrying an FBI agent. She never really liked her new husband but stayed around to show up Greece. Apollo was born and Damien and him became lifelong friends. Damien's parents owned a military supply country and were the kings of a real estate empire. They owned property in 102 countries and are in the top 20 richest people on Earth. After Apollo was discovered to be an "advanced species" of human, his parents sold him to the government for a lot of money. Apollo was then tested on relentlessly, hence where the story starts. Apollo is nowhere near immortal however.

Apollo has intrigued the likes of Cassie Cage, Frost, Sheeva, Sindel, Kira and Nitara. Most of them have the same mindset as Jade and Delia. Kira is getting on the older side and she wants someone to spend the rest of her days with. Sheeva needs a king for her people and is not interested in her own species. Frost and Cassie just want someone who's hot, strong and can kick some ass. They both are competing to see if they can get Apollo to fall for them to try and outdo each other. Sindel also wants someone as a physical king, even though the man she married lives as a soul inside of Ermac. Nitara wants somebody to help her free her people. She has always wanted to find a human although it had been hard because she is considered a vampire and scares regular humans. For a while she also had difficulty going out during the day, but luckily thanks to another of her species discovering a serum that cancels out the effects of the sun she can go outside in the day.

Today was a pretty relaxed day. Jade and Delia got up at their usual time to go and get breakfast at the eating area. They arrived to find Kitana and Lui Kang the only ones there. They were in a heavy make out session that neither Jade nor Delia wanted to be apart of. They decided to go back to their room and relax. On the way they ran into Sindel and Nitara talking. Sindel could immediately tell something was off.

"Jade, Delia...what's wrong dear?" Sindel asked in a caring, motherly tone.

"Just Kitana and Lui again."

"I'm sorry...the new team should be coming in today right? Maybe Apollo will be the man of your dreams."

"I really hope so."

"I hope for you too Jade."

In reality, Sindel wanted Apollo to herself, but decided to give him to Jade if it came to that as she still had her husband. Nitara on the other hand was boiling with jealousy. She wanted Apollo for herself and knew that if Delia used magic, she had no chance. Nitara thought the only option might be to mate with him first, if she can become impregnated with him she stands a stronger chance at sticking Apollo. She knew she was very pretty but then again, so was the other girls here and the girls that Apollo worked with on a daily basis. Those two passed Sheeva who was working on putting a gift together for Apollo when he came. She was making a sword from the style of her people. With her strength and skill she was able to make a sword quite easily. She just wanted Apollo to be happy and she thought what person wouldn't want a sword? Cassie hadn't gotten up yet. She however already had a gift for Apollo which she hoped would make him fall for her immediately. She had a new set of her pistols put together with some engraving on them to make them look nice. Frost on the other hand was going to teach Apollo a little of the ice tricks she knew. Admittedly, she wasn't as good a teacher as Sub-Zero but for what she didn't make up in skill she would make up in pure enthusiasm. Outside of one picture with half of the top of Apollo's face showing, these women don't know what he looks like. They knew very little about him outside of his profile. They hoped he wasn't fake or dead and worse case, dating someone else.

Meanwhile…

Sydney, Australia

0400 hours

Apollo's POV

We got to Australia late last night and were allowed a cat nap before Six requested that we leave to make sure we are there in plenty of time as it is an 8 hour drive to their barracks in the outback. I was pretty exhausted when I woke up but I was waking up quickly after a quick breakfast. I was relaxing in a white t-shirt and jeans. I was currently waiting for Emma and Aria to come out of the nearby coffee shop. After the...moment, I have had a way better relationship with the women. Emma and Ela especially. Sanaa, Monika, Elana and Yumiko were especially pissed they weren't invited but I refused to do something like that again. I had said that I wanted to be in control next time.

I heard my phone go off and checked it to see Damien was calling.

"Hey what's up D?" I answered.

"I got something you need to see. Meet me at the leaving point." He responded.

"Sure lemme grab Aria and Emma from the coffee shop and I'll come over."

"Hurry up."

"I'll do my best."

Soon after I hung up Aria and Emma both came out of the café.

"Damien said he has a surprise back at the hotel (where we were leaving from). Can y'all walk back with me?"

"We were going to have to go there anyway, why'd you ask?" Aria responded.

"I was just trying to be fancy, no need to get all weird."

"I know someone who got all weird…" Emma said.

"Yeah, both of you...let's go." I responded.

She gave me a mean look as I started walking.

I heard her ask Aria under her breath, "Why do we love him again?"

"Probably because he has a big dick." She responded a little too loudly.

"Yeah that would do it."

I shook my head as I would hope they liked me for something other than my dick.

We made it back to the hotel in a couple minutes. I was beyond surprised to see what I assumed Damien wanted me to see. Standing in the parking lot were his parents and they had come in a Lamborghini. I walked up to them while they were talking to Damien.

"Hey guys how are you?" I asked when I walked up.

"It's been a while...wow have you changed since the last time we saw you." Damien's dad, Gerald, said.

"Yeah it's been a couple years...sorry I haven't reached out more." I responded.

"We understand, when we heard about other of your involvement with Team Rainbow we knew we had to come buy." Damien's mom, Laurisa, said.

"So I'm guessing you know them from supplying them?"

"Yeah they buy a lot of our stuff."

"Cool...cool."

"And who are these fine young ladies with you Apollo?" Gerald asked.

"The one on the left is Emmanuelle or Emma for short and the one on he right is Aria." I responded.

"Well nice to meet you both. Take good care of Apollo for me will you? He gets into trouble a lot but he is worth it in the end."

Damien chuckles, "Believe me, they take care of him alright."

The girls blush at the comment.

"Anyway I just wanted to give you guys this car. It's pretty nice, obviously. I was hoping y'all could have a use for it." He said motioning to the Lamborghini.

Damien is in awe of the car while I hop in the driver's seat and look around the interior. The car was absolutely stunning. I was in absolute heaven. I got back out and looked at Damien's parents.

"Why the Lamborghini?"

"I thought it would be good for you guys as a gift since you all were accepted into Team Rainbow. We wanted to celebrate Damien's birthday too but we got caught up doing business and couldn't make it in time." Gerald said.

"Oh...well thanks." I said with enthusiasm.

"Anyway I know y'all have to go, tell Damien we say bye."

"Yeah for sure."

I walked back to the car with Aria and Emma in tow. I hopped back in the driver's seat while Aria and Emma looked in.

"I could definitely go for a ride in this car." Emma says.

"That sounds so wrong." I immediately pointed out.

Aria laughed and Emma blushed again. Soon Jordan and Mike came out of the hotel with everyone else.

"Alright everyone know what car they are in...holy shit when did you guys buy a Lamborghini?!" He asked as he caught sight of the car.

"My parents gave it to me!" Damien yelled from the car.

"Lucky fucker!"

"I'll lead so you can masterbate when you drive behind us." I said.

"I'll just have 'Liza sit passenger!"

"No I won't!" Eliza yelled back at him.

Everyone laughed at her comment.

Soon we were off towards the Australian outback. Damien and I led as we rolled down the windows and blasted music with the incredible speakers. We listened to everything from Van Halen to Travis Scott to Imagine Dragons and occasional appearances by some Japanese bands on request of the other operators. I relaxed in the driver seat and got ready to enjoy the 8 hour drive that lay ahead of us.

8 hours later…

The Outback, Australia

1200 hours

Cassie's POV

The new operators were arriving and I was beyond excited. I was looking forward to meeting them, especially that half-god Apollo. He was super hot. I was so excited that i couldn't focus during training with my mother. She ended up kicking me out because I was getting too careless. Right now I was relaxing in my room going over Apollo's file again, trying to figure out the best way to get him to fall for me. I knew Jade was going to try and use Delia's magic. Nitara was just trying to get him to bed and she had some hormones that could just make that happen. Frost and Sheeva both made gifts for Apollo. Sindel has taken a quick trip back to Outworld and Edenia for something she wouldn't specify. The only one who knew what it was was Fujin but he wouldn't tell. I was debating cooking for him. It says here his favorite food is spaghetti and I'm really good at cooking it since I like it too.

Suddenly the speakers blare, "Incoming: 1 mile out."

I bolt out of bed and quickly put on my tightest clothes and do my hair, well what I have into my usual bun for fighting. I make sure the strand I leave is not too thick and not too thin. When I am happy I make it out to the entrance where Jade/Delia, Nitara, Frost and Sindel already are out. I see the convoy of cars...a Lamborghini and 8 transport vehicles. I can hear music blasting from the Lamborghini but I'm too far away to make out any words. I'm sure Nitara can hear the music great. The music gets quieter as the convoy comes closer. Other people are coming out too, but the only ones I'm worried about are the ones standing here.

In about 5 minutes the convoy is pulling into the gate and parking in the clearing where they are supposed to. The music shuts off as the operator's cars line up facing us. Suddenly Travis Scott's "No Bystanders" starts blasting through every speaker in the place. When Travis first comes in, the driver side door on the Lamborghini opens. Out steps Apollo. I'm in absolute awe at the man I see. I can tell he is young. He is all of 7 foot with frosted tipped hair that made it turn a copper. He is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He has his sleeves rolled up showing off his massive arms. He is carrying an M60 by the barrel and another big duffel bag. The best part is he is wearing aviator sunglasses. I really wish I was Sindel or Jade as they pulled up their veils to hide their mouth from dropping. For me and Nitara we weren't so lucky. When Nitara gets excited, her wings pop out and flutter slightly, kind of like a dog tail would wag. For me my mouth was dropped and I was kind of drooling but I didn't care.

I heard Jade say, "By the gods…"

Apollo kept walking closer and closer. I could see through the shirt slightly from the sun and if that didn't worsen my drooling I don't know what would. I felt Nitara's wing hit me in the back. I looked at her quickly and I could see she was in a kind of trance. I could also see her wings fluttering really fast and really hard. I looked back to Apollo and got to enjoy seeing his abs through his shirt. He was absolutely jacked and it was making me wet. I wanted him now and I would not accept it any other way. I saw him smirk as he got closer and I nearly orgasmed on the spot. I was so focused I didn't notice the other operators coming out of the cars, or the 5 people recording the event. Apollo got closer to us and I could tell he was amused by the 5 of us.

"Ladies." He said calmly.

Sindel was the only one that was able to put together words and even then it sounded really bad for the usually put together queen, "H-h-hello Ap-pollo. How are y-you?" She stammered.

"I'm doing great and it would seem to me y'all are having a good time too, yeah?"

We all nodded like robots as we couldn't think well enough to put words into a sentence. He laughed and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I could see Nitara doing her best to hide her wings but they kept fluttering with excitement.

Apollo noticed it too, "Excited? Nitara right?"

"Y-y-yeah N-N-Nitara." She said in a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness.

"Don't be embarrassed, I actually think the wings are pretty cute…ya know, adds to the whole gothic theme. Not to mention the wings are a nice feature, I wish I had them myself."

Her wings fluttered faster and she accidentally lifted herself an inch or two off the ground. He laughed in response. I was pissed! How dare he compliment her and not me! Just because I don't have wings doesn't mean shit! I mean, I'm prettier why doesn't he look at me?! Suddenly I noticed he was looking at me. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but stare. I felt a hand underneath my chin and it was the softest thing I have ever felt. I felt him close my mouth and boop me on the nose. I was in absolute heaven. He looked at the other three. I saw Jade's legs were turned in and really close together. I knew immediately both Jade and Delia were having the same reaction. He looked her up and down and chuckled to himself. He looked at Frost and Sindel and then back our way before he spoke again.

"Can y'all show me to our…I mean my room?"

He had complete control over us. We would have followed him into a brick wall if we needed too. We walked in a line with Apollo at one end next to Frost and Sindel. I looked straight ahead as we went. We passed Kira and Sheeva as we walked. I saw them track Apollo with their heads. I saw that Sheeva's onesie was already a darker shade of red then usual down south. I looked over at Apollo to see if he noticed it. It was obvious that he did. We didn't say a word as we kept walking.

We eventually made it to his room, well tent where he was sleeping. We opened the flap for him and ushered him inside the room. It was a bigger tent then a camping one and was about 8 feet tall. It had an ok bed in it with a dresser and other stuff. The floor was a placed down carpet. We all walked in and he placed his stuff in the corner. He sat on the bed and looked back at the 5 of us still standing in the room staring at him. Nitara had managed to control her emotions and hide her wings but she now had a permanent smile on her face. Apollo pulled a guitar out of his bag. I really like men who could play the guitar. Who am I kidding I'm in love with the kid in front of me. It makes it even better we are the same age.

He put the guitar down, "Do y'all know where the food is? I'm pretty hungry."

"Of course." The five of us answered simultaneously.

He chuckled and I got a great look at his perfect, white teeth.

We left the room with him in the middle. We passed a couple of the female operators and I could see they were happy, about what I don't know. Apollo knew why though. We passed another girl, Caveira I think was her name, and she stopped Apollo. I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"...hot...I know!" (Apollo)

"...you are...the...green. Maybe...wings." (Caveira)

"Wrapped...finger."

They suddenly broke off.

"I know where that finger is going to be soon!" Caveira said.

"It's bouta be in somebody's butt. I'm thinking that one...or her." He said nodding to me and Nitara, although it was hard to tell as if could have been any one of the five.

"I'm thinking all at once."

"Well I do have ten fingers." He said holding up his hands.

Suddenly a German man, Blitz maybe, came out of his room.

"What are you saying about girls and fingers?" He said.

"I'm saying your hot. H-a-w-t don't even say your not because those jeans make you thick as hell! I'm tryin to grab me soma that big hunk. No homo though." Apollo responded.

Blitz hit a pose which made me nearly throw up. Apollo laughed hard. I paid a lot of attention to the internet and I was confused at what the hell Apollo just said. I might be confused because I was mostly paying attention to his soft facial features but that's besides the point. I could tell none of the the other four knew what the hell he just said. I saw some of them were blushing heavily though. I may have been too, especially about his "all at once" comments. He came back to us and we started moving again. I can't believe this kid has just come in to my life and made me act this way. I mean look at the five of us. We are some of the strongest, calmest, and least emotional women I have ever seen and this 19 year old boy is coming in and making us stutter and blush and get really excited! This is so upsetting yet so amazing! I love him...wait...love? Did I just think that? Love?...I have had a few relationships in the past but that has been with women...now I'm falling for this boy? This is so confusing I can't even begin to think right now.

We made it to the dining hall and he went and grabbed food while we grabbed a table. We sat down and eventually Apollo came over. He sat in between Nitara and Jade. I could see he was slightly shaking but it was barely noticeable. I felt a sudden need to start conversation.

"So Apollo...you seem a little unlike your profile."

"In what way?" He asked.

"Your personality...it is different from your profile."

"When I have time to be with a group of people then I can be a lot more enjoyable. Usually I'm like the person you saw when I first got here." I could see his personality had shifted again.

"Oh ok…" I trailed off.

Jade picked up the conversation again, "Do you know how to fight? Like methods of hand to hand combat?"

"Nah I know a very basic level of stuff. Finka, Kapkan and Caveira would be the best for that in my opinion. Maybe Nomad too."

"I could teach you sometime if you would like."

"If the need arises for it I will ask but since I'm only going to need guns for this mission I won't need training, thank you for the offer however."

Everyone could tell she was sad by being rejected. Before she could start crying her eye color changed and her mood switched. I knew Delia was now taking over.

"Excuse her, her entire life she has been trained as a ninja, she really likes you and took your reasoning the wrong way."

Apollo looked like he has seen a ghost. He didn't know how to react to the multiple soul change by Delia.

"Um...yeah tell her I'm sorry and I would like to be taught sometime."

Delia pauses for a bit.

"She said she would like that too."

Apollo smiled and everyone at the table smiled. Now it was Sindel's turn to ask questions.

"Have you ever thought about being king?" She said out of the blue.

"Personally I can barely take care of myself and once you know the others they will tell you stories. I just don't think I would be fit for a king. Maybe a rebellious prince but not a king."

He looked down at his food, then back at Sindel. Something clicked in his head and he muttered, "Sorry."

"It is quite alright, I was never ready to be queen at your age anyway. I wasn't ready to become a mother yet either and yet at your age I did. Well in relative years from Edenia to Earthrealm."

Apollo nodded his head and focused back on the food.

Frost spoke up this time, "Do you like the cold?"

"I don't mind it. I sometimes like coats but it could get kind of gloomy with snow and cloud coverage everyday. It would be nice though."

Frost smiled as she liked his response. She stuck her chest out a little more and rested her hands on the table while leaning forward. Apollo tried not to look but I saw his eyes dart over a couple of times. I have noticed his shaking starting to get worse ever so slightly.

Nitara spoke next, "Are you afraid of anything?"

"Death is probably the only thing. Just because I'm leaving behind basketball. Actually not being able to play basketball anymore would be the second thing."

"Just as a question," I interrupt, "Are you the Apollo Jackson? Like the one who was drafted first overall in the NBA draft and then sold to the government by your parents?"

"Yes, that would be me." He said with a sigh while twirling his fork around the meat and potatoes on his plate.

"I am such a fangirl! I have always liked watching you and I never got the chance for a picture. Can I get a picture with you?"

"Yeah maybe after I'm done eating."

"Awesome thank you!"

I was now beaming. I hadn't realized until now that this is the same kid I used to spend wayyy too of my time looking through my Instagram feed for his basketball mixtapes. He was always so good and so good looking that I always imagined myself with him, even with girls. I was really happy knowing he was the kid I think I just fell in love with. This is such a dream…

Meanwhile…

Apollo's POV

I won't lie, these girls are really fuckin weird. I was hoping they were going to be somewhat normal like Sanaa and Monika but no, they are just fucking nuts. From Nitara being a vampire to Jade being two people and fucking Sindel being a goddamn queen! Not to mention Frost is made out of ice and Cassie's thighs could crack my head like a watermelon! I hear a shuffling as the entrance flap opens revealing a woman with way too little clothes on and another normal person. Normal? Probably not. She probably has like...I dunno...fuckin robot arms or something. Wait what the fuck? What in the actual fuck is that other woman? Dinosaur? Walking dragon? Fuck I dunno. This bitch had four arms and is wearing less clothes then Jade and Sindel. But hold on, what the hell is that hairdo?! I mean she had a great body but what in the literal fuck is with the hairstyle?! Completely bald surrounded by a thick ass mohawk? Like is it against her religion to have hair that looks normal? Actually nothing about her is normal. She is probably related to an iguana or something. I mean I won't even comment on the horns or the goddamn fingers on her hands and feet. She literally looks like a goddamn dinosaur. Fuck it got weird in here.

Soon however the two moved over to our table. The other women greeted her and the other girl, Sheeva and Kira.

"Hello Apollo." Sheeva said in a deep ass voice.

"Mornin'." I respond.

I look away and put my hands under the table. Luckily I stopped shaking after taking deep breaths but I didn't want to start again.

"I have a present for you if you would like it now."

"Can you give it to me later? I don't really know what the hell is going on to be honest."

"Is it something I did?" She asked self consciously.

For the first time I realized that these girls believed and trusted everything I say. They had fallen for me hard and wanted me to be with them bad. That's why I noticed jealousy coming from the girls around Nitara and Cassie.

"No nothing about you...just you know...hate war and stuff. I'd rather be doing something else."

"Like what may I ask?"

"I dunno...sports, reading, something fun. Maybe just hanging out and listening to music."

"Cassandra also likes to listen to music. Back where I came from we played sports a lot as well. I'm sure Nitara, Jade...sorry, Delia and Sindel know a lot about reading. Their library in Edenia and Outworld is quite impressive."

"I may have to check all of that out sometime."

"I'm sure all of us would like that."

Now the group fell into an awkward silence. I looked down at the remains of my food. We sat in silence for a little until I heard a flap and felt Nitara's wing hit my back. I realized she was trying to hug me with her wing. I thought that was very cute. I looked over at her and she was blushing heavily as she looked very embarrassed. I looked back down at my food.

After 10 minutes of silence I stood up and brought my food to the disposal area. The girls also got up and followed me. I turned around at the disposal area and looked at the girls.

"You guys don't have to follow me anymore, I know y'all like me. If you have better things to do please go do them. We have a day before the attack and if one of y'all need to prepare that's fine. Believe me the other operators are plenty fun to talk to if your worried about me being bored. I also have my guitar and music."

"Are you telling us to leave or are you asking us to stay, just in a passive-aggressive way?" Delia asked.

"I am giving you the chance to do something that isn't follow me."

"Isn't that contradicting what you said? If you know we all really like you," she paused and looked around the group, "sorry we are in the process of falling in love with you, why would we leave?"

I don't know whether to be happy or kinda pissed. I mean sure they're hot but I don't want this to turn into the other ten. I can barely handle them as it is. Wait, she just said they love me, I don't have to love them back just yet.

"I'm just asking, it doesn't need to be complicated. I just was trying to be polite but I don't have to be. How about just do whatever you want. If you wanna stay with me great, if not great." I said.

I tried not to let annoyance get into my speech but I wasn't doing a great job. Delia recoiled slightly at my change in tune and immediately stopped talking when she figured she hit the wrong nerve. I saw her eyes shut and then open two seconds later with a flip in eye color from blue to green. I assumed Jade had taken over again. I immediately turned to my left and left then food court. I walked back to my room with the girls in tow. We made it to the room and I immediately laid on the bed. The girls all took up comfortable positions around the room. Sindel and Jade sat on the bed while everyone else sat on the floor. I had one chair that Sheeva used with Cassie sitting on her lap. We sat in silence with me staring at the ceiling…it's actually a tarp.

Soon my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that Damien was calling me.

I answered, "What's up D?"

"How's it going with you?"

"Just chillin in my room, what about you?"

"I'm doin the same. You wanna do something?"

"There isn't anything to do." I responded.

"We could get a game of tag or hide and seek going with the other people here."

"You thinking that Sonya or whatever her name is is going to let us run around the grounds like 5 year olds?"

"Hold on…"

A second later I hear, "General Blade! Can we play tag?"

A pause.

"She said no."

"Yeah that's what I thought. I think I'm just going to go to bed and I'll wake up for the mission tomorrow."

"Dude it's like 3pm just come over to my room and chill with me."

"Nah you come to me."

"Bet." He says then hangs up.

The room fell again to silence. We waited until Damien showed up. He entered the room and looked around in surprise at the eight people in the room. Something clicked in his head.

"The day of you joining the club, where you trying to talk to me about something?"

I knew he club he was referring too, "Yeah I had gotten a letter and there was green eyes that I saw in my room."

Jade looked away.

"Oh cool because I got two letters that I wanted to tell you about too. I got one from a girl named Ruby or something." Jade, Sindel and Nitara looked at Damien with somewhat shocked expressions.

Damien continued, "I also got another one from Mileena, Tanya, Skar-."

"What did it say?!" A woman of Asian origin...I think and Jade shouted at the same time. Everyone was now paying attention to Damien.

"Relax...I remember it said something about if you want to join our side I have a nice warm bed for you. It also said something about how they wanted me to give them children and that I could have sex with them anytime which isn't what I'm getting now with Jessie. It also said that they were way hotter because they were from a place called Edenia or something. But I know Edenia doesn't exist because I don't know a country named Edenia. Also they mentioned a place called Outer world or something stupid."

All of the girls in the room looked at each other. Cassie and Frost facepalmed while the Asian woman and Jade snickered.

"Did you accept it?" Sindel asked.

"Nah but I almost did from the pictures they sent me cause my god were they hot."

"Whatever you do, do not accept that, okay?" Cassie said.

"Alright...what about the other girl, Ruby?"

"If you so much as touch her I will have you executed in front of my people!" Jade said.

"Well Apollo is touchin you and you ain't executing him, he already has girlfriends you know."

All of the attention now turned to me. I went red faced and immediately scooted up on the bed so my back was flat against the headboard.

"You have...GIRLFRIENDS!!" Jade screamed on the verge of tears. Her scream was by far the loudest thing I have ever heard.

Suddenly Taina came in.

"I heard a scream, is everything alright?"

Jade spun around and looked at Taina dead in the eyes. They were the same height at 5'10".

"Are you his...girlfriend?" She asked with complete venom in her voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Taina asked calmly.

"Because HE.IS.MINE and anyone who dares take him away from me will be killed in Mortal Kombat." She said while drawing her bojutsu staff and getting into a threatening stance. Taina however was not fazed.

She looked past her to me, "She's more protective than Ela and that's pretty damn protective."

I didn't say anything. Sadly at the mention of Ela, Jade got worse.

"There is more than one?! By the gods...you are a playboy too?! You have ruined his for me Apollo! I hate you with my entire heart! I wanted you to be my everything! I am willing to die for you because I believed you could be my everything. I was going to give you riches and fame and children and love and care and everything else you wanted but NO...you had to break my heart ON THE FIRST DAY!! Delia told you how much I liked you and you still went and had to have GIRLFRIENDS!! Not just one but MULTIPLE! You are worse than the criminals back home."

At the last word she broke. Sindel rushes over to comfort her and hold her as she cried. Her words hit me deep. I was doing my best to warm up to her and I was beginning to like her too. However I can't be blamed for having something happen to me and not have a say in it. I didn't want to be dating the girls but here I am! Jade and Sindel left the room trailed by the other girls. I could hear some of them start crying as they walked away.

The last time I was this sad was when I was first sold by my parents when I thought I had no chance to escape. I was on the near verge of crying when I felt Taina's hand on my calf. I saw Damien enter the room. These two were the last ones that I wanted to see. I flipped Damien off and stood up, pushing Taina out of the way. Damien looked sad too but I didn't care. I exited the tent and looked around. The sun was just setting. I saw a mountain about 3 miles sticking out of the flat ground and decided to take a trip over there. I got to the Lamborghini and started the engine. I took off into the sunset in the direction of the mountain. I drove around to the other side of the mountain that was about another 3 miles away. I parked the car at the base of the hill and climbed up the hill. Luckily it was fall here so I wasn't worried about it being stupid hot. I found one tree that was here just by itself. I sat down at the base of the tree and looked out into the desert. From up here I could see faint blue specks off in the distance but I couldn't tell if that was water or heat tricks. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my now severe shaking. I could feel my whole body shake as I broke down. I choked out a sob and then finally opened the floodgates. I tried not to make noise as I cried. I didn't want to draw attention to my location if someone decided to follow me. I felt absolutely horrible. Not only for that fact I was still confused so I couldn't put together logical thought. I also felt horrible for how the girls must be feeling.

The sun finally set and I knew two things were going to happen; 1. I wasn't sleeping tonight and 2. I was definitely getting sick.

**Oh no! What could that mean for the mission tomorrow?...I will be honest, I really hate that I just wrote that. Oh well. Anyway now the first of many problems, Apollo is catching feelings that he had tried to hide for years. What now however? The Mortal Kombat women hate him for not telling them sooner and playing with their emotions but it isn't all his fault is it? In honesty, he didn't have a choice on whether to date the other ten or not. He also didn't think they would react this poorly and didn't want to make this a whole big scene. Now, however, how will this affect the mission tomorrow? I think I used however like 4 times in this paragraph. Actually now that I'm proofreading it, I wrote the same sentence with different words twice. I'm just going to stop, in rambling anyway. **

**Quick side note I have the fifth chapter finished but I wanted to post the first four first to see what type of response I got. Although I'm going to continue the story anyway even if everyone hates it because at least I know I like it. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Plague

**Welcome to chapter 5! If you couldn't tell by the title Apollo battles his first major illness of the story. This section also includes a little more backstory to what happens after the events of Mortal Kombat X. I realized while writing this that some of you probably do not know who most of the characters are from games outside of Mortal Kombat 9 and X. If you don't know the Rainbow Six characters then that's what the internet is for. **

**Anyway here are some of the characters you might not know with a little extra information:**

**Nitara-**Nitara is a bat-winged vampire who spends a long time trying to find a mysterious orb that binds her home realm of Vaeternus to Outworld. The orb, however, was inaccessible to her, and so she tricks Outer World Investigation Agency agent Cyrax into retrieving the orb after sending Reptile to attack him and destroy a panel on Cyrax's arm in the process, thus trapping him in Outworld, but when Cyrax delivers the object, Nitara compensates Cyrax by sending him back to Earthrealm. Nitara smashes the orb into pieces, sealing her realm's independence from Outworld, but she is knocked unconscious in the process, and is back home when she awakens. She then makes it her mission to protect the realm's fragile stability. In _Armageddon_ is when she meets the demon Ashrah, after a mass genocide of her people.

**Delia-**Delia is the wife of Argus, and the mother of Taven and Daegon in _Mortal Kombat: Armageddon_. In Konquest Mode, she is referred to as the Lady of Flame by an abbot in Arctika, meaning she may have had complete control over fire, which would also help to explain her sons' abilities to create and manipulate fire as well. Though she is married to the god Argus, the Protector of Edenia, and aside from being a powerful sorceress, she is mortal, making her sons Taven and Daegon half-god. Her temple was abandoned after Daegon killed both her and Argus, and it is now occupied by Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei clan.

**Taven-**The protagonist of _Armageddon,_ Taven is an Edenian half-god and the other son of Argus and Delia, and the half-brother of Edenian traitor Rain. He has the ability to control fire, much like his younger brother Daegon. The Konquest mode revolves around a contest between Taven and his brother Daegon set by their father to save the realms from Armageddon by defeating a creature named Blaze. They are sent to Earthrealm and are kept in incubation by two dragons, until Blaze calls for them to be awakened and the quest to begin. The victor would succeed his father's place, becoming a full god and Protector of Edenia. When Taven is released by his dragon, he finds that Daegon had been awakened centuries ago, killed their parents and formed the Red Dragon clan, in order to locate Blaze sooner, as well as to eliminate Taven. Eventually, Taven defeats Daegon in battle, but is killed during the battle of Armageddon.

**Daegon-**One of only two new characters introduced in _Armageddon,_ Edenian half-god Daegon is the main antagonist of the Konquest mode. He is the evil younger brother of Taven, and the second son of the Edenian protector god Argus and the prophet Delia, as well as the half-brother of Edenian traitor Rain. When Delia foretold the future of the realms as Armageddon, Argus had his sons put into incubation guarded by two dragons. They would be awakened one day to fight Blaze and save the realms from Armageddon. Daegon awoke prematurely due to an error by his guardian dragon. Unbalanced by the early awakening, he kills his parents after learning the true nature of the quest: forming the Red Dragon Clan. His distinctive facial feature, in addition to the dragon tattoo on his scarred face, is his missing right eye.

**Havik-**Havik is a cleric from Chaosrealm, and its lone representative in the games. Neither good nor evil, his ambitions are to spread discord and he allies himself with those who can further his ends, regardless of their goals. He is a frequent troublemaker in Orderrealm and shares a bitter rivalry with its general, Hotaru, but Havik's role in the game is instead in connection with Kabal and the newly reformed Black Dragon. Havik opposes the Dragon King, Onaga. He encounters a severely wounded Kabal, who had been defeated by Mavado, the leader of rival clan, the Red Dragon. Havik restores Kabal's health and convinces him to restore the former glory that the Black Dragon clan once possessed in the name of anomie. He did this in order to promote chaos in Earthrealm. Havik, along with Kabal and new recruits Kira and Kobra, ventured into Outworld. There, Havik revealed his plans: lure the heroes into a battle with Onaga, and, once the Dragon King had been defeated, take down or distract the victors of the battle long enough so that Havik could consume Onaga's heart, which would grant him Onaga's ability to resurrect the dead. Havik lures the heroes to the Dragon King as planned and thus put his schemes into motion, though in Kabal's ending, Kabal kills Havik and steals Onaga's heart for himself.

**Hotaru-** Hotaru is a general from the realm of Seido, the Realm of Order, and devotes himself to preserving law and order at any cost. So much so that he could be described as a zealot. Hotaru is more of a lawful-type of neutral because (equivalent to Havik, who spreads discord and chaos) he preserves law and order and harshly punishes those who dare break it, but he is not above preserving it to a higher authority (such as the Dragon King Onaga).

**Kobra-**Kobra is a young martial artist from New York City who wants to use his martial arts in a real fight in order to experience the legitimate violence of the sport. The thrill and excitement of fighting starts to consume him, and he starts killing drug dealers and gangbangers, before moving on to convenience stores and gas stations. Eventually, he is arrested, having no clue as to how many lives he had destroyed, and while cuffed in the back of a squad car, he notices "some chick and a masked guy with bloody hookswords" engaged in a standoff with police.] Kabal and Kira soon took him into the new Black Dragon syndicate after killing the officers. The trio escape to Outworld, where they work for Havik, the cleric of Chaos.

**Tasia-**Tasia is an expert swordswoman and ninja master member of the Black Dragon who first appeared in _Mortal Kombat: Special Forces_.

**Fujin-**Fujin (named after the Japanese wind god Fūjin) is the then-unnamed wind god that first appears in _MK Mythologies_ as one of the four guardians assigned by Raiden to guard Shinnok's amulet, all of whom Sub-Zero must defeat in order to acquire it. He makes his playable debut in _Mortal Kombat 4_, joining Raiden in his battle against Shinnok, assisting the Earthrealm forces in raiding Shao Kahn's palace. After Shinnok's defeat, Fujin becomes the new protector of Earthrealm after Raiden becomes an Elder God. In _Armageddon,_ where Fujin returns as a playable character for the first time since 1999's _Mortal Kombat Gold,_ he expresses his concern over what has caused Raiden's descent into madness. He and Kung Lao join forces to bring Raiden and Liu Kang under control, but if no way was found to normalize the two now-corrupted warriors, he and Kung Lao would be forced to kill them.

**Khameleon-**Debuting in the Nintendo 64 version of _MKT_ as a palette swap of Kitana, Khameleon is described as the last female of Reptile's race of Raptors, who were driven to near-extinction by Shao Kahn, who then merges their home realm of Zaterra with Outworld. Khameleon informs Reptile that Kahn is responsible for their race's extinction, but Reptile falls under Kahn's influence once again and turns against Khameleon. Having failed in her attempts to assassinate Kahn, she wanders the realms while contemplating her revenge.

**Ashrah-**Ashrah is a Netherrealm demon with the appearance of an elegant and demure woman, dressed in a white outfit with a matching flat, wide hat that has a train attached to the rear. She was once a member of Quan Chi's Brotherhood of the Shadow that worshiped the fallen Elder God Shinnok. When Ashrah refuses to carry out one of Quan Chi's orders, he sends her sister to kill her. In her ongoing attempt to escape from the Netherrealm, she finds a holy sword known as a "Kriss" that cleanses her spirit of evil with each kill, but the blade is actually a mystical vampire-slaying weapon that corrupts its wielder with the false belief that they are using it to fight vampires and other demons. She searches for Noob Saibot, whom she considers to be a powerful demon, because doing so would enable her to complete her ascension, but also wrongly assumes that destroying Ermac would help purify her soul, because his powers are common in the Netherrealm even though he is a force of good. She is eventually beaten by Nitara.

**Sareena-**Sareena is a demon who made her first appearance in _Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero_ as a non-playable boss character. She is from the Netherrealm and was an assassin for Quan Chi, but turned against him. Her young and beautiful appearance hides her true form of a hideous demon. In the past, she required Quan Chi's magic to sustain her human form, but since recently escaping the Netherrealm, she has managed to find a way to remain beautiful without him. She is now a force of good with an alliance to Sub-Zero and the new Lin Kuei, however, she remains wary of her natural demonic nature.

**Kira-**In her backstory, Kira disguises herself as a man and sells weapons to terrorist organizations in the mountains of Afghanistan, but during one such transaction in a cave, her cover is blown and she has no choice but to fight her way out. Emerging victorious, she encounters Kabal, who was waiting outside to behold the victor. He decides to reconstitute the Black Dragon, and as Kira's cold and calculated moves remind him of the Red Dragon, the organization from which the Black Dragon split. Since the Black Dragon did not have this presence, Kabal offers to make Kira his first recruit. Accepting, Kira devotes herself to her new organization, and assists Kabal in recruiting Kobra. According to Kira's _MK: Deception_ ending, Kabal makes her fight Kobra to the death as a test; Kira wins, but both return in _Armageddon_.

**Li Mei- **she was the replacement for Mileena in _Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance_ where she makes her debut. She is from Outworld and a village that is taken into slavery to build Shang Tsung's temple. Later, Quan Chi invites her to be apart of a Mortal Kombat tournament. After attacking Kano, she meets Shujinko, who trains her to fight. In her ending in _Deadly Alliance_, however, has her winning the tournament and "earning" the right to be trapped in one of Onaga's soldier's bodies forever. Bo Rai Cho saves her from this fate but not fully. She eventually becomes Onaga's queen willingly.

**If there are any characters that I missed, please feel free to either look them up or ask me if you need clarification. I looked all this up on wikipedia. Also this is done from my computer instead of my phone like the first four chapters. I apologize ahead of time if the formatting is a little weird.**

**I don't own anything, so any song lyrics or characters I use that are not named Apollo, Jessie or Damien should have shoutouts (or whatever I need for that) done. **

**As always, please sit down, relax and enjoy the show.**

**Warning: Violence and Romance**

The Next Day…

Somewhere in the Outback, Australia

0600 hours

3rd POV

Damien woke up today in between moods. He was anxious because tonight was the attack against Kano and his forces. He was pissed because he didn't recognize the situation yesterday which led to Apollo's sudden leave. He was also pretty happy because he had gotten word that Apollo had come back late last night, sometime around 2 or 3 am. Damien got up and dressed quickly without disturbing Jessie. He left his tent and walked straight to Apollo's tent which was a little far away from everybody else's. As he got closer he heard the faint sound of Apollo strumming his guitar. Jade/Delia had just woken up and upon seeing Damien, looked away and walked the other way instantly. Nitara was also up but she refused to speak to Damien as they walked by each other. Damien walked over to the tent and opened the flap. It revealed Apollo relaxing on his bed playing his guitar absently. Apollo looked up when Damien entered but then looked back down to his guitar.

Damien walked over to Apollo's bed, "Hey man, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm doing well enough."  
"That's good to hear, you think you will be alright for tonight?"  
"Yeah I should be fine...maybe a nap will help though."  
"You didn't sleep I'm guessing?"

"You got that right...thinking' too much about yesterday."  
"I'm really sorry about that man...I didn't think they would react like that. I had thought at the first sign of interest in you the other girls would have informed the others of it. I mean Taina was there she could've said something."

"I think the other girls wanted these ones to join in the relationship thing, I forgot the name of it."

"Harem?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Outside the tent tarp, Nitara, Sindel and Jade/Delia stood and listened in to the conversation. They were surprised at the relationship status of Apollo as they have never heard of such a thing before. For that matter neither had Apollo until recently. They all decided to work this out with the female operators. They walked away from the tent and began looking for Ela or Taina. They were the only two that had been mentioned as part of the relationship. Luckily for the three women, Taina and Ela were both headed to Apollo's tent at this early in the morning. Ela and Taina were walking from their tents about 800 feet from Apollo's. They had just woken up and put on better clothes. Ela and Taina spotted the three women walking to them. They looked at each other and waited as the three walked up to them.

When they got within five feet of each other, Sindel said, "May we have a word with you two? Somewhere privately?"

"What's the problem?" Taina asked.

"We just want to talk."  
"Sure, I don't see why not."

Sindel lead the way as she took them to the war room at the camp. Upon entering the war room they found that Sheeva and Kira were going over the schematics of Kano's base. They also had the files of the allies and other people that were currently stationed at the base. The two of them were looking for any weaknesses, although they knew them already from the Mortal Kombat tournament 20 years ago. Sheeva and Kira were supposed to report to General Blade at 10 am. The two women looked up when the other five entered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sheeva asked with annoyance. They had already been interrupted on two occasions by Thermite, Ash, Johnny Cage and General Blade.

"We are here for a talk about Apollo, you can either stay or I request that you give us some time to ourselves." Sindel responded.

Taina and Ela looked at each other because they had both guessed Apollo would be the topic of conversation.  
"Can that treacherous wench wait? We have to report to General Blade in four hours."  
"What could you possibly not know about Kano? He is as dumb as a brick and as cocky as Shao Kahn, what else is there to know?"  
"Everyone else that is at the base." Kira said.

"You know all of them Kira, all of us do, we fought against them 20 years ago."  
"Don't remind me." Kira responded.

Taina and Ela looked on with amusement clear on their face. Sheeva noticed the two, but decided not to say anything.

"Fine, you may have your meeting." Sheeva said.

"Would you like to stay? I know how you can get sometimes." Sindel asked.

Sindel was referring to Sheeva's stubbornness which sometimes would lead to poorly made decisions when Sheeva thought a certain way was the only way.

"Whatever must be done to resolve this...issue."

"Wonderful, then we shall begin."  
Sindel, Nitara and Jade/Delia sat on the same side of the table as Sheeva and Kira. Ela and Taina sat on the other side of the table. Ela and Taina were now contemplating how their lives could've gotten so weird. First they start by thinking they would be able to lead semi-normal lives with Team Rainbow, but now they fell in love with a 19 year old, and are currently getting talked to by a queen, a Shokan, a vampire, a dual soul ninja and Kira.

Sindel started the conversation, "Do you two know why we wanted to talk to you?"  
"You mentioned it had something to do with Apollo, but last I checked there isn't anything wrong with him." Ela said.

"Well you are correct on the first part, we did want to talk about Apollo, but we wanted to talk about his relationship status."

Taina and Ela looked at each other. They both had guessed yesterday after Apollo left that there would eventually be a talk about it, although they assumed it would have been lead by the Team Rainbow members, or even General Blade.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"  
"As you may know, some of the women here as part of the Defenders have taken a liking to the boy, Apollo. We all have our own reasoning behind such a decision but all that you need to know is that we have interest in him. Yesterday, when we found out he was already in a relationship, we all were heartbroken. If we had known earlier that he was in a relationship, we wouldn't have expressed our emotions. My question is, I'm assuming you saw us with him at least in some point during the day yes?"  
"We saw your reactions as soon as we got here."  
"Right, why didn't you inform any of us about him already being in a relationship? It would have saved our time to prepare for the attack against Kano tomorrow but instead we were following Apollo around."  
"The following Apollo around part is your own fault, but we didn't let you know because, well…"

Ela turned to Taina and whispered, "Should we let them know?"

"That's fine with me." She whispered back.

Ela turned back to the five, "We were kind of hoping one of you would fall for him anyway, that's why we didn't tell you ahead of time."

Jade heard her say this and immediately lost her cool, "So you wanted one of us to fall for him so what? You could control both Apollo and us?!"  
"No that isn't what I meant...look Apollo didn't want to be in this relationship anyway. He hated the idea so we forced it on him anyway. We planned on giving him plenty of leniency. When we got your files, we saw how absolutely stunning you all were and decided that we would see if Apollo took a liking to you. When that happened, we would try to get you and him together and have you join the harem. We knew the only one who Apollo is always happy around is Emmanuelle. We hoped at least one of you would have the same effect. When that happened we were hoping for the ten of us to be around so we could be happy too." Ela said as she felt tears come to her eyes. The last part was not what the girls talked about, but what they had all felt deep down.

The rest of the room was stunned at what Ela had said, even Taina.  
_Jade spoke to Delia_, "_Do you think she is telling the truth?"_

"_Yes, I can sense that she is telling the truth."_

"_What do we do?"_

"_Do what we should've done yesterday, find Apollo, apologize and help him be happy. He is really interested in us and Nitara. I picked it up yesterday. I also picked up that he is scared of Sheeva, worried about Sindel and becoming king, not really interested in Kira, he kind of likes Cassie and doesn't want to be in the cold so that's a no on Frost. He also doesn't really know Li Mei. Remember also, he hasn't met some of the girls back home."_

"_Who else is there?"  
_"_Khameleon, Ashrah, Sareena and Ferra."  
_"_Ferra? He would really fall in love with her?"  
_"_She is over 18 in her species' years. Also you can see she has gotten smarter and her body has filled out more. Honestly, I'm more worried about her falling for him."_

Jade couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Ferra is known for her brash attitude, lack of intelligence and inaudible english. Ferra had a crush on Takeda a couple years ago, but Takeda started dating Jacqui Briggs, which lead to Ferra trying to kill Jacqui on a few occasions. Now as she has gotten older however, she has calmed down.

"Alright, so know what?" Sheeva asks in confusion.

"Inform all the girls who like Apollo that they can join the harem, anyone else that may be back where you are from can also join if they wish." Taina said.

"Oh...alright then."

"We shall go apologize immediately." Jade said motioning for the girls to follow.

All of the women stood up and left the tent. They walked to Apollo's tent. Upon entering the room they found Apollo and Damien relaxing. Apollo had his guitar on his lap while on his phone laying on the bed. Damien was on his phone sitting in the chair in Apollo's room next to his bed. When the flap moved and the women entered, Apollo and Damien looked up. Apollo went from semi-happy to a blank stare in an instant.

Jade was the first one to speak, "Apollo...I'm sorry about yesterday...I didn't know I would react like that. I was just worried you had broken my heart by neglecting to share with me your relationship status. I need you to mean the world to me as I am looking for someone to spend the rest of my days with and I was hoping it would be you."

"I accept your apology...sorry for the misunderstanding. I didn't really know what was going on either." Apollo said almost immediately.

Jade smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed. Damien watched her cautiously. Jade sat next to Apollo and held his free left hand. She pulled down her veil and smiled warmly at him. Apollo smiled back. While looking at Apollo, she noticed his face starting to look flushed and grayer than usual. She used her hand to feel his face to check for a fever. She didn't feel a major fluctuation in temperature so she just assumed Apollo was kind of hot as it was about 85 degrees outside. Jade then leaned on Apollo and relaxed after Delia's request. The other six looked on in amusement before they all decided to go over to Apollo and make themselves comfortable around his body. Damien moves out of the way as the girls surrounded him. Sheeva moved his guitar and made herself comfortable underneath Apollo by picking him up and sliding underneath him. She then laid him back on top to where his head was resting in between her natural pillows. Sheeva was still a bit taller then Apollo making that possible. Sindel climbed on his left side and held him while moving a Pillow in Sheeva's arms to make herself more comfortable. Jade did the same on her side. Ela and Taina took up the spots on the 45 degree angle. Nitara laid on the top and used her wings to create a blanket for everyone as Kira rested her head on Apollo's strong thigh muscles and relaxed in between his legs. After setting a 10 am alarm, the eight of them fell asleep.

At the sound of the alarm, the eight woke up with a start and all got annoyed from forgetting where they were and slapping each other in the confusion.

Apollo got accidentally punched in the nuts by Kira and screamed, "FUCK!"

He immediately grabbed his privates as Kira repeatedly said, "I'm sorry!"

Nitara remembered a lesson her mother had taught her about trying to heal private part injuries quicker, but was too tired to remember that the privates belonged to Apollo and that everyone else was watching her massage his balls. Caveira and Ela couldn't help but snicker at Nitara's actions which alerted Nitara to what she was doing. She gasped and immediately blushed as she looked at Apollo. Apollo was also blushing heavily and was doing his best to hide his hands as they were now shaking. Delia had woken up before Jade and was currently in control of Jade's body. Upon seeing Nitara's actions, Delia wished in her mind that she was alone in a room with the innocent boy so she can remove the chip from his head and supply him with an experience he will never forget. Delia just hoped that she would be able to summon a new body for herself so she could then transfer her soul from Jade to the new body and make the new body herself again. There was only one time this year when she would be able to have the power and conditioned she needed to perform the transfer. The only problem was that it was just before the next Mortal Kombat tournament that was supposed to be taking place once again at Shang Tsung's island.

Last year, after the defeat of Shinnok, the sorcerer Quan Chi, the revenants, Mileena and Rain, and Kano, Raiden, the once protector of Earthrealm, sacrificed himself to cleanse the Jinsei. Upon doing so, he became corrupted and threatened to destroy all life that dared threaten Earthrealm. After the Special Forces' failed attempt to become allies with the revenants and Kotal Kahn in Outworld, Raiden turned on his own people and attacked the Special Forces base. With some help from Fujin, Raiden was defeated. Sadly however, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage, and Sareena were badly hurt from the attack. After this attack is when the revenants and Kotal Kahn decided to ally with the Special Forces. Raiden then went and allied himself with the side he spent years trying to stop. After some recruiting and calling in allies on both sides, the first major battle began between the two sides. The Outworld group consisting of Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah, Erron Black, Reptile, Ferra/Torr and Sheeva along with other foot soldiers were attacked by the opposing side. The other side sent The Red and Black Dragon clans along with Raiden, Nitara, Gorro, Kintaro and Shang Tsung. The Outworld side was heavily outnumbered until the Special Forces and revenants were able to help.

21 years after the deaths of Kitana, Sindel, Nightwolf, Stryker, Kabal, Jade, Liu Kang, Jax, Smoke and Sub-Zero, all of them were finally released from their hellish prisons. Sub-Zero and Jax had been released 20 years earlier but everyone else had not been. After rebelliousness from Jade, Quan Chi had decided that it was time to kill her as he had enough of her. With Sindel and Kitana watching, Quan Chi murdered Jade after she was beat in Mortal Kombat. After Jade's second death, she wandered a different plane, looking for a way to get out and hoping that her sacrifice had inspired rebellion within the group. In this plane is where she met Delia, whom had been killed years earlier by her son, Daegon. In this plane is where the two had made the agreement that Delia would live with Jade in her body and gather strength in the Netherrealm until they could free the remaining revenants. After Quan Chi was killed and Liu Kang and Kitana took the throne, Jade came back to revive the revenants. 20 years later Jade and Delia had gathered enough strength to join the the first battle. During the middle of the fight, Delia managed to revive all of the revenants and bring them back to living beings. The fight still raged on with Raiden having the upper hand until Kotal Kahn screamed to the Elder Gods and asked for a Mortal Kombat tournament to take place instead. The Elder Gods granted his wish and the tournament is scheduled two months from now and is to be held on Shang Tsung's island. With the gain of allies from Team Rainbow, General Blade and Kotal Kahn are hoping that they can add a few fighters to save Sub-Zero and Sareena, who were hurt the worst, from having to fight. Nitara, after realizing Raiden never planned on setting her people free, switched sides to fight with the Defenders. Now she is doing everything she can to inform the Defenders about the allies within the opposing side and some weaknesses she was able to find from fighting them in training sessions. Now however, the Defenders are mainly looking to six people they think will be the best and most useful for fighting in the Mortal Kombat tournament. They want Sledge, Caveira, Kapkan, Nomad, Apollo and Skeet (Damien). All of the Defenders are willing to train the Team Rainbow members in different fighting styles if necessary. Although the group, especially the six, have expressed disinterest in participating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, General Blade and Kotal Kahn are hoping they will be able to change the minds of the six. If not however, the Defenders plan to take them force. Part of the 10 am meeting is so to see if the Defenders will be able to convince the members from Team Rainbow to join in the fight against the treachery of Raiden.

Apollo was now fully awake and was trying to slip out of the circle of people he was stuck in. He managed to get Ela to move out of the way but couldn't get Nitara to let him go.

"Nitara can you please let me go? We have the meeting in a few minutes and General Blade said it was important that I was here for it." Apollo said.

"No I am very comfortable." Nitara responded.

"You can be comfortable later, just please let me move."

Sindel said, "He is right, it is time to go."

"Fine, whatever." Nitara said in defeat.

Apollo was then free of the circle. He got up out of bed and put on his shoes. He brushed his hair and put on deodorant before exiting his tent. He nearly ran into Monika who had come to wake him up.

"Hello Monika." Apollo said.

"Hey...will you walk with me to the meeting?"

"I would love to." Apollo added romantically.

Monika held Apollo's hand as she lead the way to the meeting area.

"Hey Apollo?" Monika asked as she slowed down a little bit so she had longer to talk to Apollo before the meeting.

"What's up Monika?"  
"I was wondering...is there something I could be doing better to spend more time with you?"  
Apollo looked down at her in surprise as he hadn't realized until now that he hadn't given equal time to Monika, Elana or Yumiko. Monika looked back up to him and Apollo fully realized her beauty as he looked at her face. Apollo leaned in and kissed her on the lips much to the surprise of Monika. They seperated after a few seconds with surprise clear on Monika's face.

"I apologize for not spending as much time with you. I will make sure I do better. This whole multi-woman relationship thing is really confusing and now it just got worse."  
"What do you mean worse?"

"Now some of the Defenders are apart of the thing too."

Monika smiled as that was what they were hoping for. But her reaction then went sour as she realized she might be thrown to the side again and that is not what she wanted.

"Honestly Monika, I am really sorry for not spending as much time with you. I have always really liked you and I had a crush on you when I first got to Hereford. I promise I will do better and make sure that I spend a lot more time with you. Does that sound alright?"  
"Ja, that sounds wonderful."

The two began walking again. They made it to the meeting area just before the meeting was going to begin. Apollo had them sit towards the back of the tented area. Apollo could tell his body was starting to fight off a sickness as he was feeling nauseous and he could tell he had a fever. He held Monika's hand as she leaned into him. After everyone arrived the meeting started. General Blade and Thatcher were leading the meeting.

"Alright now that everyone is here I will begin." Sonya started, "Our mission is to get revenge for Sub-Zero and Sareena by severely injuring or killing one or two of his team. Fujin has spoken to the Elder Gods and since Raiden has broken the rules of Mortal Kombat by attacking our outpost in Outworld multiple times, we have one shot at hurting his allies."

All of the Team Rainbow members looked at General Blade like she has just said the single dumbest thing any of them have ever learned.

"Kano's base is a three story base in the middle of the Outback. We are going to be sending four teams into the building. We know that he usually spends his time on the first floor where his room, workout area and command center are. The other floors are for housing and the food court on the second floor. As soon as something goes wrong, Kano will most likely call Raiden to send in allies which is why we need to be quick and efficient. If we can capture a person or two that might be useful too. Our plan of attack is to surround the building with the Team Rainbow members for breaching while the Defenders will be the ones mainly fighting in hand to hand combat. I suggest you bring close quarter combat weapons or short barreled rifles for this attack. We are asking the Rainbow operators to get the Defenders close enough to Kano and his goons to make it into a fighting battle. We don't need your fire power, just your protection."

The confused look on Thatcher's face did not go away as he listened to the General. If anything the more she talked the more he got confused.

"Right, so we are going to kind of do what we did in Israel where we have two teams going into the bottom floor and two teams rappelling into the upper floors. We are going in at night but from what Kira says the people who are the main concern all stay on the bottom floor." Thatcher added.

Apollo slowly raised his hand.

"Suggestion Jackson?"

"Yessir...uhh why don't we drop a couple predators or GBU-57's on the bitch and call it a day. That way it looks like they were attached by the US military and not y'all. It would also virtually eliminate the possibility of one of us getting injured or worse. Plus it's like 50 times easier and Australia is an ally anyway so they shouldn't be concerned. I'm assuming you informed the Australian government that we are here right?"

Thatcher realized that Apollo's suggestion would be far easier and far less risky. He looked at General Blade with a questioning look as he assumed she had a good reason for not doing it that way. He really hoped that she had thought of it. By the blank stare Sonya was giving Apollo, everyone in the room realized she had not thought of the possibility of using bombs to help the situation.

"By the look your giving me I'm going to assume that you didn't think of that possibility." Apollo joked.

"I am from a different area and style. I have been fighting using hand to hand combat to fight battles in Mortal Kombat. I don't use bombs or other weapons for that matter." Sonya responded.

Apollo laughed to himself and said, "Alright." Under his breath.

Thatcher facepalmed as he heard the reasoning behind General Blade's decision.

"What?" Sonya asked Thatcher.

"Some General." Thatcher responded.

Sonya was immediately pissed at Thatcher's question of her authority. She very nearly roundhouse kicked him into next week if she hadn't felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into a hug. She realized Johnny had grabbed her in an effort to calm her down. The front row consisting of Jade/Delia, Caveira, Mira, Sledge, Tachanka, Thermite, Cassie, Jacqui, Jax, Kenshi and Scorpion sensed a fight about to break out so they ran to their respective sides.

Cassie became the catalyst as she shouted at Thatcher, "Watch your tongue boy! Your disrespecting a General and my mother! You got a problem you gotta go through me!"

"Spoiled brat! You don't know what it means to feel pain! I'll make sure you feel my fist as I break your face and I'll make you watch as I break your mom's pretty face!" Thatcher screamed back as he broke the line of people holding him back.

Cassie absolutely lost control as she took one step forward and threw a right hook that would have knocked Thatcher into next week. Her fist swung in slow motion as Thatcher's eyes widened at the incoming fist. Cassie's fist slammed into solid bone as her fist connected. She kept punching and kicking as she closed her eyes and punched wildly. She felt a bone crack as she kept punching with all she had. Thatcher wasn't moving as she kept punching. She was starting to hit harder trying to knock him to the ground. She eventually ran out of gas as the room went silent. She opened her eyes and gasped at who stood before her. Apollo was standing perfectly still looking down at her with a streak of blood running from his mouth. He had his hands behind his back as he didn't want to hurt Cassie. He stood here protecting Thatcher from Cassie's torrent. Cassie backed up in fear and backed into her mother as she stared at the man she loved who had taken her punches without moving or saying a word. When Apollo finally moved it was to rub the cracked rib he now had.

"Are you alright Cassie?" Apollo asked with concern clear in his voice.

Cassie dropped to her knees as she felt tears come to her eyes. She was beyond shocked she didn't notice Apollo standing in front of her and was more appalled that he asked about her wellbeing and wasn't concerned with his now cracked rib and plentiful bruises.

As he saw the fight about to break out, Apollo had sprinted from the back of the 100 foot long tent and managed to make it in front of Thatcher as Cassie threw her first punch. Here he decided instead of blocking her punches or fighting back, he would let Cassie get her energy out. He knew it would calm her down and make her feel better. Apollo hadn't planned for the ferocity of her punches or the strength of her legs, but he knew he could handle them all the same. He now went on one knee and hugged Cassie as she silently broke down. She hugged him back. Everyone stayed silent as they didn't know how to react in this situation. Sonya rubbed Cassie's back as she silently beat herself up for losing control and trying to physically harm her man. Doc came over and felt around Apollo's chest and ribs for any sign of injury. He found that besides the one cracked rib and a few bruises, Apollo managed to come out unscathed. Cassie calmed down in a couple minutes. Apollo helped her stand up and pulled her into his arms as she repeatedly whispered her apology.

Sonya was he first to break the silence, "You all are dismissed."

Nobody moved as they watched the two teens in the embrace.

8 hours later…

Somewhere in the Outback, Australia

2000 hours, 2 hours before the mission

Apollo's POV

Damn that rib really hurt. I winced as I tried to put my t-shirt on. I had everything I needed for the mission tonight. Thatcher had eventually told me that the four squads would consist of 11 Team Rainbow operatives with seven of the Defenders. My group was Damien, Jade/Delia, Lesion, Echo, Twitch, Hibana, Maverick, Montagne, Alibi, Pulse, Fuze, Scorpion, Erron Black, Ermac, Sindel, Cassie, Kitana and I. I was wearing my usual sweatpants and hoodie as I loaded my KSG and CornerShot. Thermite and Thatcher wanted me to lead with Kira and Montagne. I didn't really care, I just wanted this mission over with because I was starting to feel worse and worse. Right now I was having severe coughs as I loaded my weapons and got everything ready for battle. I coughed heavy once and felt something wet on my hand. I looked at it and got scared when I saw blood staining my hand. I was hoping no one would notice but sadly, Monika walked in at the wrong time.

"Hey Apollo." She said seductively.

I wiped my hand on my black hoodie and turned around, "Hey Monika. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you were free? We don't have to even start getting ready for a couple hours." She said while walking towards me and swaying her hips.

She closed the distance and put her hands on my chest.

"You're so strong...so beautiful...I don't know what to do with myself."

"As much as I would like to...I think it would be a bad idea." I said. I didn't know if I would get her sick from what I was carrying. I knew I had never infected anyone else and I hoped I wouldn't take too much damage from this sickness but...I just wanted to be safe.

Monika stood on her tippy toes and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back as my hands trailed to her waist. I pulled her closer to me and she moaned into my mouth.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind? We don't have to go all the way...although I am very disappointed that I wasn't apart of your first time."

"You didn't miss much. I just laid down and let everyone else do it."

"Still...anyway where was I? Oh yes…" She said as one of her hands went to me waistband. She pulled on my waistband and teased me by slipping her hand into my pants and rubbing me through my underwear. I moaned slightly as she did so and she smiled.

"I love when you do that." She said.

"Do what?" I asked as I tried not to moan again as she dragged her nails along my shaft.

"Talk...your voice is so sweet."

As soon as she was about to pull my pants down, the flap at the front opened and closed revealing Yumiko and Cassie.

"Sorry did we interrupt something?" Cassie said upon entering.

Monika sighed and leaned against me.

"Nah we were done here anyway." I said.

I immediately coughed into my elbow where I could see I was starting to cough up more than just specks of blood. I wiped my elbow and returned to normal.

I heard Monika say, "I'll never get my chance!" Under her breath.

I pulled her close to me and hugged her while I rested my head on top of hers. Cassie and Yumiko walked over.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I don't know what got into me and I am really sorry about that rib." Cassie said.

"It's alright. I've suffered far worse." I responded.

Cassie hugged me and Monika as Yumiko did the same. I was able to wrap my arm around all three of them as I relaxed. The relaxation was short lived after my poor attempt to hide my cough. They all looked up at me with concern after my body was rocked by another coughing fit. Before they could say anything however, an announcement was blasted through the speakers set around the camp.

"We are heading to Kano's place a couple hours early. Grab your shit and load up." Said Jax over the intercom.

I coughed again but his time not as hard.

"Are you sure you will be able to go? I'm sure the commanders won't mind if you skip." Yumiko said in concern.

"I'll be fine. The last person you should worry about is me." I responded.

"No the first person I should worry about is you. You have to stop pushing yourself. You make everyone worried about you and it doesn't make the rest of us feel good."

"Thank you for your concern Yumiko. I will be fine, I promise."

With that, we seperated from the hug. I grabbed my guns, strapped on my military vest, grabbed all necessary grenades and exited my tent. Damien was waiting for me outside. Together we walked to our transport vehicle. We were the lead vehicle. I was driving and Damien was riding shotgun with everyone else in the back. I started to notice my vision was going fuzzy as I entered the truck. I pulled down the mirror and looked at my eyes as I didn't feel any itchiness or anything else for that matter. I gasped as I looked at my eyes. My outsides of my eyes were black. I knew it was because my eyes were bleeding but I didn't realize why until I coughed once more. I was harboring a serious disease and it was ravaging my body. I noticed a dark spot on my collar and got really confused because I thought I was wearing a white undershirt. I pulled down my shirts to reveal severe bruising around the top of my chest. I knew Cassie hadn't hit me there so I began to panic. I was internally bleeding. I quickly flipped up the mirror and put on my sunglasses as Damien stopped talking to whoever he was talking to, probably Jessie, and entered the car. I heard the back open and saw through the rear view mirror that the other 16 were climbing into the back of the car. Jade/Delia, I think it was Delia, climbed into the back and sat all the way back right behind my seat. She reached her hand over the seat and began rubbing my chest. Kitana sat next to her with Cassie, Maverick, Montagne, Alibi, Pulse and Fuze. The other side sat Lesion, Echo, Twitch, Hibana, Scorpion, Erron Black, Ermac and Sindel. The group started up small talk as I was given the signal from Sonya to leave. Dokkaebi had already given the coordinates of the base to all of the vehicles and plugged them into our GPS systems. The route was just a straight shot through the desert about 60 miles. We had about 200 miles of gas left so we would need to fill up when we got back from the mission. Hopefully everything went well as this was supposed to now be a 72 versus 12 person fight with us at the person advantage. I don't exactly know why we needed all these people for a 12 person opposing team that could have easily been beaten by the 28 person Defenders. Also they left only like 10 people maybe at their base back in Outer Space or wherever. I still am beyond lost at some of the people in the Defenders. Like what the hell is a Kytinn? Her mom must've just gotten freaky with a wasp or something. Also Reptile? Like a walking, talking crocodile? Where is Steve Irwin when I need him? I heard my name being called and I tried to locate the sound. I realized it came from Delia.

"Apollo?"

"Huh? What?...Yeah?" I responded.

"Are you alright? You didn't respond when Kitana and I called your name."  
"Yeah just thinking...What's up?"  
"I was just wondering why you were wearing sunglasses, the sun is setting behind us."

"I felt like I needed sunglasses."

"I don't believe that, I can also see some bad bruising on your shoulders. Did you have some fun and get a little beat up? I saw Cassie and Hibana go into your tent earlier."

"Nah we didn't do anything. Just hugged for a little while before the announcement was made."

"Mhm sure."

Delia moves closer to my ear and whispered into my ear, "Remember who you are around Apollo. The places some of us come from, it is very easy to tell when you have different feelings. I can tell how your body changes by sensing you even though I reside in Jade's body. I know you are not feeling well and I can tell you are scared. I also know that you don't wear sunglasses. I will do my best to fix you after the mission. I'm sure Nitara, Sindel and Sheeva will be glad to help too. Just remember to not let yourself get hurt too badly, alright?"

I froze. I didn't know how she could possibly know what I'm feeling. I'm guessing it had something to do with being Edenian or whatever that means. She also might have been the person who had been in my room the night before we came here. I also remember that she had entered my dreams. I felt her head relax against my neck as she kissed me. She started whispering some nursery rhyme to me, almost like a mother would soothe her child when they were scared. The back started to get louder as I focused back on the road. I remembered that Delia was a mother and that's probably why she knew what to do. It was actually quite soothing. I relaxed against her touch as she still soothingly rubbed my chest and shoulders. I felt another soft hand on my right shoulder. I had assumed it was going to be Delia's other hand. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Sindel was now behind the chair as well. Delia and Sindel were talking and looking back at me. I knew they were talking about my sickness and fear. These symptoms are almost reminding me of a plague type sickness. Internal bleeding, bleeding in the eyes, nausea, heart ache, headaches...this is tough. I should go see a doctor or something but I know it will make it worse. I need about a day of pure relaxation to get my body to recover and beat the sickness. I couldn't dwell on it anymore as I saw Kano's hideout looming ahead. The sun was seething and we were 20 minutes out before I felt Sindel's head rest on my right side. I looked at her from the rear view mirror.

"Hello." I said.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Just want to get this over with and go to bed."

"Are you feeling alright? Delia told me about your situation. I'm sure she informed Jade as well."

"I'm fine...just tired is all."

"I can understand that. Hopefully we can get in, grab a person like Tasia and get out and destroy the building. What I am worried about for the safety of everyone is if Raiden shows up with backup. We can take a beating and have a pretty good chance at fighting back, but I am worried about you. I don't think any of you ever believed us when we were talking about our files or anything like that. You all looked at us like we were stupid. Just wait, you guys won't think that much longer."  
"I personally never thought you guys were stupid. All I was saying is it is hard to go from thinking that I would have a normal life playing sports with my friends and enjoying the end of highschool and college to being thrown in a career I didn't want to be it, be the product of a bad choice and a mistake and now I immediately get hit on by some of the hottest women in the world only to be threatened with death that I can't escape. On top of that I come down to Australia, get immediately worshipped like a god, I am offered to be a king of a place I have never heard of and once again in a bigger multi-woman relationship. This is just a lot of stress for a 19 year old kid. I'm nothing special, just 19 and always on the verge of death." I say in a fluster. I didn't realize until now that the car had gone quiet and everyone was looking at me.

"Dammit!" I say.

Sindel hugs me as the rest of the car all share their condolences and other stories which I can say that I was beyond excited to hear at the moment. I looked out of the driver's side window. I could already tell tonight was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile…

Kano's Base, Outback, Australia

2200 hours

3rd POV

The men working as watch for Kano did not expect any sort of disturbance, least of all an attack. The guards were messing around, playing a game of cards while enjoying themselves with some booze. Tremor watched in disgust. Tremor was never one for sentimental things or social gatherings. He much prefered to be alone, but when stuck with Kano, Kobra, Tasia and Tarek, he didn't have much of an option. When he was at meetings between the allies on this side, he much prefered to be with himself or talk to Goro or Nitara before she switched sides. Tremor sighed to himself as he remembered Nitara. Nitara was the one females he felt like he could talk to. He felt D'Vorah was too about herself, same with Skarlet. Mileena was beyond psychotic and Tanya just betrayed everyone except Mileena. Tasia was a whole different story. The only time she was without Kano was when Kano just wasn't at the building. Tasia followed Kano around everywhere and did everything he said. Tremor was very annoyed with his situation and he would much rather be with the Red Dragons or maybe with the people from Orderrealm. Just as he was thinking it, Tremor caught sight of Tasia and Kano walking side-by-side and holding each other's hand. Tasia was slightly limping and it was obvious to Tremor why, as he had seen her come back from their "sessions" in far worse condition. It appalled Tremor to think of ever doing something as barbaric in nature as what he has seen and heard those two get up to.

There was suddenly multiple, loud explosions that rocked the building. That was the four team joint task force entering the building through breaching charges. Apollo was the lead of his group but he had Montagne in front for shield protection. Apollo had five Team Rainbow operatives in the front and six in the back to provide cover for their seven. The Defenders were placed in the middle as a quick strike team that could easily bust through the front Rainbow group and attack anyone in hand to hand combat. Apollo had his KSG out as he didn't need to be checking corners. Dokkaebi stayed behind in one of the vehicles to check cameras and call out any tangos. In the mass confusion of Black Dragon soldiers running around everywhere, Kobra got mixed up and ran straight into Montagne. Jade rushed forward but before she was able to draw her staff, Kobra was hit with buckshot straight in the chest. He was knocked off his feet and immediately lay still. The group moved up. Twitch checked for a pulse and found none. She handcuffed him easily and kept moving with the group. They soon reached a long hallway with one door at the other end. Montagne checked the corner and saw no one there.

Dokkaebi suddenly came over their speakers, "There is a group of 100 soldiers standing on the other side of that door. They are looking for any kind of noise and only have knives. Kano is beyond them with the Tasia girl and a rock dude. Kano is looking around wildly, be careful if he charges with the group."

Skeet stepped to the front of the group. He motioned for everyone to grab guns. Apollo handed Jade his CornerShot as it worked like an M4 too.

"You know how to use this?" Apollo asked her.

"No." She responded.

"Easy, see this right here?" Apollo said pointing to the sight, "You look through that, put the crosshairs on the enemy and pull this trigger right here."

Jade nodded as she thinks she understands. Apollo quickly switched from buckshot to slugs and motioned for Jade to come up to the front line. All the Defenders who currently weren't using guns were handed sidearms. Apollo motioned for Jade to join him on the front line. She took a knee next to him.

"Remember just keep pulling the trigger as fast as you can, one at a time." Apollo loaded a 100 round drum mag into the gun. "Don't keep pulling the trigger until everyone stops moving and feel free to shoot them a couple more times."  
Jade smiled and nodded her head. To Apollo however, it looked like she just nodded.  
"Everyone ready?" Skeet asked.

Unanimous nods were given by the group. Skeet pulled the pin on his decoy grenade and threw it at the door down the hallway. It landed about five feet away and and rolled a little closer to the door. Suddenly it sounded like somebody was emptying a mag of 7.62mm into the hallway. The task force aimed at the door. The decoy stopped and nothing happened. Dokkaebi was about to tell them to watch for explosives when the door burst open revealing a man in front holding an RPG. Apollo stood up and emptied slugs down the hallway. Everyone that wasn't standing directly in front of him did too. Apollo began walking forward and pushing as the group kept firing. Jade did exactly as Apollo asked and pulled the trigger as fast as she could aiming into the horde of soldiers now trying to rush into the hallway. The Black Dragons didn't stand a chance as they brought knives to a gunfight. Suddenly there was a flash of red light. The firing stopped as the Team Rainbow members were astonished at what they were seeing. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Raiden. He was dressed in his normal battle gear and ready for war. He was accompanied by Daegon, Mavado, Kano, Tasia, Skarlet, Goro, Havik and Hotaru. The battle immediately stopped.

"By the gods…" Jade said.

Apollo looked at Jade, then at the rest of Team Rainbow. The level of confusion passing through everyone that wasn't the seven Defenders was beyond measure. Apollo took off his helmet and let it drop to the ground. He used his hands and rubbed his face in pure annoyance that Delia and Sindel had been right all along. The rest of the operators had similar reactions. Montagne let his shield unextend and shook his head in disbelief. Maverick just stared at the things he was seeing before him, in utter shock. Maverick had seen some shit over the years, and this moment definitely ranked in the top 3 weirdest things he had ever seen. Twitch threw up her hands in mock annoyedness. Echo and Lesion looked at each other and shrugged.

Fuze said, "I haven't had enough to drink."

Hibana and Alibi just sighed in defeat. Damien and Apollo looked at each other and started laughing as they couldn't believe the Defenders had been right. Everyone was beyond confused at the teleportation, Raiden and his lightning, Goro's massive size and four arms and Havik's half zombie appearance.

"Fuck it really is time to retire." Damien said in between laughs.

Suddenly there was a booming voice, "What are you fools laughing at?" Raiden shouted.

The two stopped laughing and turned to look at Raiden. They then looked at each other with smiles on their face...and began laughing again. The entire hallway was now looking at these two having severe difficulty trying to keep it together.

Jade looked at the two and whispered, "Really what is so funny? This is serious business here."

The two finally calmed down enough to breath right as another team of the mixed task force runs over from behind them.

"Hold on where's Thatcher or Blade or somebody who knows what the fuck is going on?" Apollo says while looking around for anyone in command.

"Right mate, what do you want?" Thatcher says coming up to Apollo and Damien.

"Remind me the objective?" Apollo says.

"Supposed to get in, injure one or two, maybe capture then get out. We were supposed to watch out for a Raiden guy."

"You mean him?" Apollo asks while pointing to Raiden.

Thatcher looks at Raiden. He immediately notices the straw hat combined with the red electricity bouncing off his body and look of murder on his face.

"Right, that's him then?"  
"Something like that."  
"Yes that is Raiden." Jade interrupts.

"Lord Raiden to you peasants." Raiden says angrily.

"Right...anyway so I fucked up some guy a little while back-"

"That was Kobra, he works for the Black Dragon." Jade added again.

"Yeah so, does he count for objective?" Apollo asked.

"He is participating in the Tourn-"

"Alright great. Thatcher, our work here is done. This whole Raiden and Mortal Kombat shit is not for us to participate in. As you can see no one here gets payed enough to deal with that shit," Apollo says pointing to Raiden and his lackeys, "That is a problem for the Defenders. I am going to go sit in the car and wait for two things. One, we are leaving, or two, I'll get the body bags and inform your families of their loss after you all get your asses kicked."

"You can't be serious Apollo. He's been beaten before it can happen again." Jade says.

"Yeah I dunno about that chief but I'm gonna meet Grace in the car. Y'all can either come with me or y'all can stay. We completed objective and I want to finish my very short life on a good note in the Bahamas instead of in absolute pain at the hands of a tyrannical pussy."

Damien immediately walks away along with 11 of the Team Rainbow members. Apollo grabs his gun and and turns to walk away.

In a panic, Jade says, "If you cared for me, you would stay. If not you will be the biggest mistake I have ever made."

The entire building freezes. The 11 Team Rainbow members come back and stick their heads around the corner to see what is about to happen. Apollo turns around and looks at Jade dead in the face.

Before he can say anything however, Daegon beats him to it, "What did you just say?"  
"It is none of your concern Daegon."  
"It very well is my concern, Delia lives in your body. How could she possibly be okay with this?"  
Suddenly Jade closes her eyes. It seems like she is blinking but it takes her a second or so longer than it should have. Her eyes switch to blue as Delia takes control of Jade's body.

"Not only was I okay with it, I instigated it." She turns to the now full task force as the other two teams showed up, "Rainbow has the right to leave, we brought them into a fight they shouldn't be in, and have expressed multiple times, they don't want to be in. We have had a successful mission whether Raiden calls it that or not. Kobra is a great fighter, although very stupid."  
Johnny speaks up from the back, "We got Tremor too. He gave up as soon as we surrounded him. Said something like, he doesn't want to work for Raiden anymore and thinks Kano is a joke. He just doesn't want to participate anymore."

"And to answer your question Daegon, I allowed it because I like the kid too. Your father was a mistake and I am making amends." Delia finished.

The other side looked stunned, well so did just about everyone who hadn't known about this decision earlier, which was Taven and Sonya Blade.

"Delia you can't be serious." Sonya spoke up.

"Why would I joke? He is exactly the person I wished I had fallen in love with eons ago."

Taven and Apollo shook their heads in disbelief as neither of them knew the reason for her sudden interest in Apollo.  
Taven looked at Damien, "You said you were heading to the exit?"

"Follow me." Damien responded.

This time most of the kombatants and and operatives followed Damien to the exit. In under 30 seconds of everyone hurrying to leave, the room was now left with Apollo, Jade/Delia, Nitara, Cassie, Fujin, Thatcher, Sonya, Sledge, Kapkan and Fuze. Apollo absently looked at the floor while Raiden and his group looked at everyone for answers.

"Delia...mother, please don't...don't tell me you really like a kid...how old are you?" Daegon asked.

"19." Apollo said.

"A 19 year old kid...from Earthrealm! That you just met! Like come on...he doesn't live in Outworld and isn't from Edenia! You are above him! I mean you _ruled_ Edenia, albeit not well, but still... and you choose this...boy. He isn't even competing in the tournament...like I get Kitana and Liu Kang, and Sonya and Johnny and Takeda and Jacqui but this?! Mother you are as stupid as father was." He said while putting his head in his hands.

"Love has no boundar-"

"Now your going into love?! You should really be ashamed of yourself. Like for Elder God's sake... they are probably wondering how someone as stupid as you could have possibly ruled Edenia for as long as you did." Daegon cut Delia off.

Delia was obviously hurt by her son's words. Apollo's blank stare into nothingness didn't help either. Delia looked away and willed herself not to show emotion.

"Hey man fuck you." Apollo suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Daegon said.

Delia looked back down at Apollo in shock. She didn't expect to have someone stand up for her. If anything she expected it to be Fujin.

"You heard me, how dare you disrespect your mother. Be grateful your mother cared for you and nurtured you when you were a kid. Mine left me to my fucking 90 year old grandparents! God bless their soul...Your mother didn't sell you to the government did she?"

Daegon didn't respond as he was taken aback by Apollo's sudden outburst.

"Damn right that's what I thought...you ain't gotta worry about shit do you? Get pampered around like a fucking king and act like a spoiled bitch who didn't get his prized toy to fuck himself with!"

After another pause.

"You ain't gotta worry 'bout nothing do you? Huh? You ain't got a kill switch in your fucking neck. You ain't gotta go through everyday hoping and praying you'll wake up the next morning...There's another one like me who's coming off the production line, except this time he's more machine than man...intel says he got no free will, only a directive...next super weapon...he doesn't work for anyone but the government...I know my days are numbered...You can't hate on your mom for having feelings man, just be happy you got what you got and that you won the lottery and got to live in a castle with all the shit you wanted...My friends had to buy me my clothes because my parents wouldn't. So do me a favor, shut your bitch ass up, and shove a cloth down your throat so I don't gotta listen to you moan while Raiden FUCKS YOU!"

The entire room went silent, for the fourth time that hour.

"Damn." Cassie said under her breath.

Delia looked at Apollo and now she knew that he cared for her too. She had a smile on her face while she looked at Apollo's figure. It was then she noticed something and her smile dropped. She reached for the sunglasses he was still wearing. Apollo suddenly grabbed her wrist, making her involuntarily gasp.

"Don't grab something that isn't yours."

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" She asked in concern

Apollo pushed his sunglasses up more on his nose, "No, stop getting off topic."

Daegon finally speaks after his confusion finally subsides, "Come say that to my face… .You."  
Apollo stands up and walks calmly over to Daegon. He stands right in front of him and towers over Daegon at about a foot height difference.

"I said, you guzzle Raiden's dick for breakfast and complain ab-" Apollo said.

In Daegon's rage at what Apollo is saying, he throws a nasty right hook that would surely knock out the toughest fighters. Apollo is hit by the punch and immediately stops talking. His head snaps to his right as his glasses are knocked off. His sunglasses clank to the floor. Daegon's allies watch in amusement and approval at Daegon's actions while Apollo's side is horrified. Apollo turns around and opens his eyes, revealing his nearly all black eyes. The Defenders stare in shock at Apollo's eyes.

"Your eyes…" Cassie says.

Apollo looks up at her and smiles weakly. He then turns around and looks at Daegon straight in the face with a slight smile on his face. Daegon looks shocked to see Apollo's eyes almost filled with blood. While Daegon is staring, Apollo suddenly grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up. Both sides get immediately ready for a fight to break out. Apollo stares down Daegon before looking at Skarlet and throwing Daegon at her. Skarlet barely manages to catch Daegon as both of them were knocked off their feet. Apollo looked at her once then turned around and grabbed his sunglasses putting them on. He then walked back over to his side, grabbed his shotgun and walked out of the hallway. Daegon watched with a mix of hatred and pity at the kid walking away.

"He probably used magic on my mother." Daegon said to himself.

Skarlet's only response was to rub Daegon's back comfortingly. She didn't know how to respond after what she has seen today, as she thought it was a new low for everyone. From Tremor's surrender to Jade and Delia, it's been a wild day for everyone and Raiden looked forward to getting home. Raiden raised his hand and his side teleported away.

Apollo walked back to his vehicle. With the mix of his sunglasses, the darkness and his oncoming blindness from this plague, Apollo could barely see a thing. He felt like he was stumbling around in the dark expanse of the Outback, with nothing around for miles. He suddenly saw the flash of headlights up ahead. He followed those until he bumped into the car while trying to make it look nonchalant. He felt around for the door until he heard the window roll down and saw Damien's blurry figure.

"Other side dude, I'm driving."

"Fine with me." Apollo responded.

Apollo felt his way around to the other side of the car where he opened the door and stepped in. Delia was going to help him, but decided against it. Her and the other operatives got in the back of the vehicle. Fuze and Cassie shut the back door as everyone sat down. Damien started the car, turned around and took off back in the direction of the camp. The other three cars followed him. The drive was eerily silent, outside of the noise from the engine. Everyone knew what had happened in the hallway as they watched from the cameras until Apollo left. Nobody dared to say a word and neither Delia nor Sindel wanted to comfort Apollo. Apollo leaned back into the seat and fell asleep.

Next thing Apollo knows, the car has stopped and he can hear the people exiting from the back of the vehicle. Apollo feels around for his seat belt and unbuckles it. He waits, however, until he no longer can hear anyone before he exits the car. Apollo opens the door and steps outside into the pitch blackness. He can see a little better now as the bleeding has ceased from Apollo calming down. Still it is like looking through a peephole. Apollo does his best to walk in the direction of his tent. Apollo was able to find a tent where his should've been, but he heard voices inside, se he thought he was lost. Instead of asking for help Apollo looked around the fire lit camp for anything else that could've been his tent. When Apollo found nothing he opened the flap to his tent, just as Cassie and Sheeva were leaving. Apollo looked at them and nodded. They stepped out of the way so he could enter. Upon entry, Apollo realized he was at the right tent. He quickly kicked his shoes off, put his sunglasses on the table and turned off the lamp being used for light. He laid down on his bed and didn't bother to get under the covers. He quickly fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

Somewhere in the Outback, Australia

0900 hours

Apollo's POV

I woke up pretty early as I got news that it was time to pack our things and go home. We had a plane waiting for us at 2 pm and it was a four hour drive to the plane so we had to leave at around 10 am. I got all my things packed and helped take down some of the tents. I am currently relaxing on my bed as I looked at my phone. I saw the cell reception getting worse which meant that someone was taking down the internet. I heard my tent flap open and I looked up from the video I was watching. I saw Sheeva, Cassie and Frost had entered the room.

"Morning gals." I said.

"Morning." They all responded.

I could see they were carrying stuff so I got up off my bed and walked over to them. I gave them each a hug as they hugged me back. I could tell they were sad and I could see Frost looked especially dejected.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"It's just that it's really sad to see you leave today. Will you be participating in the Tournament? We really need you for it." Cassie said.

"I don't think so…I have things I am obligated to back home and I don't think I will be able to participate."

"Oh...alright." She said in the weakest voice she could muster.

"Hey it's alright, I'm sure we will see each other again."

"We were just hoping you were coming with us."

"Maybe if our leader will let me...It would probably be more than just me as I'm assuming the others will want to come too."

Cassie nodded. She looked down at her hands where she was holding something in a case. She roughly shoved the case into my chest. I took it from her as I could see she was having a tough time trying not to show too much emotion. I brought it over to the bed and unlatched the case. I was beyond surprised to see a custom pair of handguns in the case. They had custom engraving on them with a slight case hardened look. It was a dual wield set of Colt M1911's. They had the word Mustang engraved on one of them and Sally engraved on the other one. I think I had the biggest smile I ever had on my face.

I looked at Cassie, "Are these for me?" I asked in excitement.

She looked at me and sniffled, "Yeah I had them custom made. I knew you didn't use a secondary and pistols would be easier to carry around instead of your shotgun for hand to hand combat...I can teach you a way to use them effectively in close quarters but you won't be coming to Outworld with us so I don't know when that will be. Maybe when you get bored with your Earthrealm girls you can come visit us."

"I may have to come for a visit when I have some off time then. I'm sure the girls won't mind." I responded.

Cassie looked at me and smiled. The three girls then walked closer to the bed. I saw that both Sheeva and Frost were also carrying something. They placed what they had on my bed.

"You guys didn't have to do something like this. I mean you all barely know me. You had to have known that I was leaving after today."  
"Just shut up and look at the gifts." Frost said in a joking tone.

I laughed and looked at the first thing that Sheeva had pulled out for me. I could tell it was some type of blade with a very nice handle. It looked like that handle was made out of a material similar to bone. I unsheathed the sword and looked at it in surprise. It was a long sword with a blade made of a metal I have never seen before. It stretches about 3 feet in length. I noticed that my name was engraved on the sheath and the handle of the sword.

Sheeva suddenly spoke, "I was able to get this custom made as a gift from our people to you. It is a special sword that only the bravest warriors and royalty have access to. It basically shows that you are a person who has earned the respect of the people around him...The metal is made out of a rare ore we found in the desert. It was discovered a long time ago, but came at a heavy price tag due to its rarity. It was discovered to have a strength great enough to cut through bone and otherwise with ease. I hope you enjoy."  
"I think I really will, thank you."

I saw Frost was about to burst with anticipation. I smiled at her and she handed me her gift as she took off her mask. It was the first time I got to see the bottom half of her face. It suddenly made me very sad that I would be leaving today, when these people have been nothing but nice to me since before I got here. I returned my attention back into Frost's gift. It looked to be another blade. I unsheathed it and was once again taken aback by the sword. This sword was not as long at about 2.5 feet in length. This one had a lot more detail in the blade as it seems to be made out of an ice shard. The handle was made out of a cloth wrapping around, I'm assuming, more ice. I looked to Frost to see if she would tell me about the sword.

"Well? Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"I love it Frost…" She beamed in excitement at my words, "My question is, how was this made?"

"Oh well that's easy, see get someone like me, who knows what to do with ice particles, and spend a few quiet moments to myself while I make the sword."

Apollo was really confused at what Frost just said.

"You...you made the sword?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. When you meet Sub-Zero he can better explain what I am talking about."  
"Ok, I will make sure I ask him about it when I see him."

I looked back to the amazing gifts the girls had given me and paused...No one, besides Damien and his family, have ever done something so thoughtful for me. Not even Jessie...Now I have to figure out where to put them...I suddenly felt four arms wrap around my body as Sheeva pulls me close. I am able to squirm around until I am no longer getting held from the back. I am now hugging her front to front. I feel my ass get slapped as the other two join in the embrace.

After a couple minutes we seperated from the hug. They left out through the front flap as I began figuring out a way to put away my new gear. A couple minutes later the flap opened again and I looked up. This time Jade walked into the room. She immediately walked over to where I was standing. I put one arm around her as she looked at the gifts.

"Who gave you those?" She asked pointing to them.

"Sheeva, Cassie and Frost." I responded.

"Oh well how nice of them."

We became quiet for a little while longer.

Suddenly, Jade spoke again, "Did you give my offer a thought?"  
"What offer?" I asked.

"About coming to fight in the Tournament with us."

"I'm sorry Jade...I don't think I can go. I have other things to attend to when I get home."

"I knew you were too good to be true…" Jade said under her breath while looking away.

I spoke up, "Jade you knew that I would be leaving here today. You knew that from the beginning, yet you still chose to take an interest to me. I can't be blamed for that Jade-"

"So are you saying I made a bad decision by showing my emotions toward you?"

"No I'm just saying it wasn't good timing Jade. We have known each other for two days. I'm not going to leave something I already have an obligation to for some fighting tournament."

Jade continued to look away.

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't talk to me...I guess this is goodbye for now."  
Jade started trying to leave so I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. I hugged her as she sniffed once and I knew she was trying not to cry. I spin her around so that I was looking into her beautiful green eyes. I looked at her and smiled. I pulled down her veil and looked at her beautiful face. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her hands flew up to my face and I held her back as we kissed. I could feel the 10,000 year old passion that flowed through her, trying to get out. We suddenly broke the kiss and she looked at me as a single tear fell from her eye. I wiped the tear away and looked at Jade's Edenian beauty. I now knew I was falling in love with her, Emma, Nitara, Delia, Monika, Ela and Sindel. I couldn't say anything though. As suddenly as she had entered the room, she turned on her heels and quickly strode out, giving me one last look at her as she disappeared into the flaps.

**That has been chapter 5. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter and I look forward to chapter 6. The next chapter will be about Apollo's first out of this world experience. Get it? Outworld? No? Alright.**


	6. Chapter 6: Outworld and the Edenian

**I sincerely apologize for the two week or so break. I would like to inform you all of a few things before this chapter starts.**

**I am planning on making a chapter for each girl in the group. I planned on making this important for the end of the story.**

**I am a very sarcastic person and my humor tends to come out in my writing. I apologize if it is not what you are used to and I am trying my best and I am definitely far from perfect.**

**I realized in hindsight that getting ideas from storyline that comes from a another story was not a good idea. I'm assuming that none of you all know what the hell is going on and that my backstory I gave in chapter 4 was probably insufficient. I apologize as I will try to stay as close to the original game's storyline as much as I can. This will be influenced by the release of MK11 later this month however.**

**I also realized that the whole chip thing under Apollo's chin and his reaction to it is pretty stupid. I am assuming that is why people don't really like the story. I promise the chip does not become a factor anymore after chapter 7 which I will hopefully be releasing sometime next week.**

**I know I said in my note of chapter 1 that I don't really care what people think, well...that was kind of a lie. It definitely feels good to know that people favorite and follow my story and I am grateful for the 3 people who have. I also know it might have been a little off putting to read and I will be changing that with this chapter. I also want to point out that there is some formatting errors with the story and I will be going through them again to make sure there is no confusion.**

**That's it for right now. This chapter is mostly about Jade (hence the title) and there will be smut featured later. I was going to feature a warning but it is really obvious when it is going to happen so I didn't bother. If you would like me to add a warning for any graphic or sexual parts please let me know.**

**I don't own anything, so any song lyrics or characters I use that are not named Apollo, Jessie or Damien should have shoutouts (or whatever I need for that) done. **

**As always, please sit down, relax and enjoy the show.**

**Warning: sexual content and violence **

2 months later

Hereford, England

0900 hours

Apollo's POV

With a yawn I wake up with strong sunlight coming in through the open shade in my room. It has been two months since anything has happened. No White Masks, no terrorism, no nothing. It's also been two months since the last time I spoke to anyone outside of Team Rainbow. We have not had any contact from The Defenders either. I do wish them luck with that tournament however. I move slightly and remember Monika was sleeping in bed with me. The girls all came up with a schedule on who could sleep in my room on what day. Since there was 10 of them they picked a number 1-10 and created about a week and a half rotating schedule. I feel Monika move and snuggle closer to me. Six has allowed us to take a break from training and otherwise to rest for a week. Most of us have still stayed with our normal routines. I kept trying to wake up early at the beginning but the girls complained, so now I wake up around 9 or 10 am. I wrapped my arm around Monika as she fell back asleep. I looked around my room and saw a box laying in the middle of the floor. I had placed the gifts I got from the Defenders on my wall so I had easy access to them and I could always see them. I saw my name written on the box in handwriting that seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't pinpoint who it came from. I was able to slip my hand out from under Monika and quietly got out of bed. I grabbed my axe from my nightstand and walked over to the box. I looked at the slightly beat up box and lifted it up. It felt really light. I opened the box while being careful not to disturb Monika. I quietly opened the box after I cut the tape. I looked inside where I saw a note and some black clothing underneath it. I pulled the note out and sat on the floor. I looked at the note and immediately knew who it was from.

The note read, "_Hello Apollo. It had been a little while since we have spoken. I tried to call you from the Special Forces base in Outworld, but have had no luck in contacting you. I asked Cassie about it and she said interdimensional communication doesn't work yet. She said she would give you a call sometime the day you get this package. I also had Cassie make you a more comfortable suit for you to fight in instead of the sweatpants and hoodie you usually wear. I do have one request for you however. If you can stand outside your building at noon your time with Kapkan, Sledge, Caveira, Finka, Damien, Maverick and Twitch I would appreciate it. I want to give you a surprise but I need to meet you then. Also please tell everyone to wear their uniforms and bring their fighting gear. Also make sure you wear this suit. I will see you soon cutie. Jade."_

Suddenly I hear movement behind me as Monika gets up and sits next to me.

"Ooh, what did you get?" She asked.

"Something from Cassie and Jade. They said it was some kind of body suit so I can wear this instead of my hoodie and sweatpants."

"Well pull it out, I want to see it!" Monika said.

I pulled out the suit. It was actually a two piece suit with a top and bottom. I held up the top first. It looked like it was a stretchy long sleeve shirt. It was thicker, so maybe closer to a really nice hoodie material. I stood up and put the top on over my shirt. It was a tight fitting shirt. I felt something close to springs on my joints. I saw they had built in abs. I pressed down on them and found that they were probably bullet proof from the hardness of the material. I felt some type of sheath on my back. I had a suspicion they were for my two swords. I grabbed them off the hook where they were and unsheathed them from their personal sheaths. I had Sheeva's in my left hand and Frost's in my right. I felt for an opening in the sheaths with my swords. Upon finding them, I slid the swords in and it was a perfect fit. Monika handed me the pants. I took off my shorts and slipped the pants on. They were also very tight fitting. These ones worked as socks too as the part surrounding the feet felt like sock material. I hope they are waterproof. I saw they had two sets of holsters on the sides of the pants. One I assumed for my pistols and one maybe for my axes. Sure enough the pistols fit in the holsters that were close to my hip, and the axes fit in the middle of my thigh. I saw Takeda wearing something like this. The material was colored in a black and gold. I had a velcro patch on my chest that had my last name with my first initial on it.

I looked at Monika, "How do I look?"

"You look stunning, especially because this is really tight fitting." She said.

"Thanks Monika." I said sarcastically.

"Of course cutie."

"Anyway there was this note." I said grabbing it. "It says I need to get...Caveira, Finka, Kapkan, Sledge, Damien, Maverick and Twitch and meet Jade outside at noon. They also have to be in full battle ready gear. Apparently it is for a surprise."

Monika looked at me and motioned for me to pass her the note. I hand it to her and she looks at it.

"Oh you were right...well it's 10:30 now so we can get some breakfast and then grab everyone we need to and meet them outside."

"Are you going to come?" I asked.

"Would you like me to?"

"It's probably a good idea...you know...so I don't get so wild."

She smiled, "Yes I will do a great job at keeping you under control and I will make sure you keep your eyes up and not down. I will look for you." She said jokingly.

"Ah wonderful. I would appreciate that."

I pulled Monika up and the two left to go to the dining hall. We stopped at Monika's room so she could change into her military gear. After we continued our journey to the dining hall. Upon entering I heard a cat call coming from my left. I looked over and saw Taina and Meghan looking at me. They came over and looked at my body suit.

"Ooh, what is this?" Meghan asked in excitement.

"Jade and Cassie made this for me to wear instead of my hoodie and sweats."

"Well it makes you look really cute for sure." Taina said.

"Speaking of," I said pulling out the note, "I need you Taina...and I guess of you want to come too Meghan. Jade said to dress in full fighting gear and head outside at noon as she had a surprise for us. I think I have an idea anyway but I can't resist wanting to find out."

Taina grabs the note from my hands, "Anyone else?...Maverick is with Sebastian in the kitchen...Maxim (Kapkan) is probably still asleep but I don't think he is hungover. Same with Lera...Seamus (Sledge) should be in the gym...Emma is probably looking for you."

"Why would she be looking for me?" I ask.

"I don't know. Could be a lot of reasons. There is mainly two I'm thinking of but she told me not to tell you about the second one."  
"Oh great, now you got me wondering."

Suddenly the door opened hitting me in the back. Emma and Maxim entered the room.

"Oh, hey Apollo. I was looking for you." Emma said.

"Yeah I was looking for you too, can you put on your military gear? Jade says she had a surprise for us at noon...which is 25 minutes from now."

"Yeah I can. Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah for sure."

Emma gave me a quick hug and left the room.

"Same with you Maxim." I said.

"Very well...this surprise better be worth it."

After we quickly grabbed everyone (and a few others) we all met outside in the front of the building. We have about 2 minutes to noon and anticipation is killing me. Taina is lying chest down on the ground putting her face paint on while looking at her knife as a mirror. Damien and I are looking at her, questioning why she doesn't just use her phone. Emma and Aria are talking. Sanaa and Maxim are talking about something. Erik (Maverick) is sitting cross legged on the ground. Sledge is absently swimming his sledgehammer. Meghan and Lera are laughing about something or other. Then the last three, Monika, Jordan and Eliza are talking. Jordan and Eliza heard about a surprise from Jade and the Defenders. They wanted to come see too so that's why they are here. Emma started walking over to me as I checked my phone. It was currently 12:01 pm and my patients was quickly declining. She was about to speak her fist word as a portal opened behind her. I looked and felt in horror as the portal had a powerful gravitational force. It was a dark purple and green color. I saw as Caveira, Sledge and Maverick were pulled in first followed by Finka and Valkyrie. IQ, Ash and Thermite were next as they tripped and rolled over as they tried to grab something. I tried to run out of the pull but I couldn't. I felt like I was getting closer to the edge of the force as I felt something hit me in the leg which tripped me up and sent me into the portal.

The Living Forest, Outworld/Edenia

Unknown

Apollo's POV

I felt weightless for all of a second of two before I felt the hard thud of earth around me. I spit out dirt that had gotten into my mouth as I rub my arm. I open my eyes and look around the...clearing? I see that the rest of our group has gotten into the same predicament I am in. I immediately notice something that isn't right however. I look at the trees and see mouths and eyes.

"Oh what type of bullshit is this?" I say out loud.

"This is one hell of a surprise." Thermite says standing up and helping everyone else up.

"No, look at the trees." I respond pointing to the tree I am looking at.

Thermite looked at it and looked stunned.

"Wha…?" He said in confusion.

"Me too." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Valkyrie asked.

"We are going to find a way out of here."

Suddenly there was the sound of bushes moving. We all look in the direction of the noise. A creature who looked like Reptile jumped out of the bushes hissing and snarling at us. The creature stood up fully and looked at us. The thing couldn't have been taller than 6 foot 4 inches.  
"Wonderful, more Spec Ops coming to stake out a base for Raiden. Well don't worry, I will take care of you and send you crying back to him." He said. He sounded like what you would think a snake would sound like speaking english.

"Yeah so I don't know about Raiden or that Spec Ops stuff, but we just got teleported here and we are trying to get out of this forest. You obviously aren't Reptile." I respond.

"You know of the Zaterran, Reptile?" The thing asked.

"Yeah, we worked together on a mission in Australia."

"Ah, yes he has told me something about you all. Come, I will show you the exit. I have been informed by the Queen to send you to the stadium."  
"For what may I ask?" Ash asked.  
"To test your fighting skills. You shouldn't have agreed to fight in Mortal Kombat if you are not excellent fighters."

"We ne-" I cut her off.

I whispered in her ear, "He isn't the person to talk to. Jade is going to get one for screwing me again."

"If you dare lay a hand on the General, you may be looking at quite the retaliation from her soldiers. You will only have minutes to live. Especially if the Princess gets involved."  
The thing said as he lead the way.

"Remind me your name?" I asked.

"Chameleon." He responded.

"Like the animal?"  
"Yes, and spelled the same. You will meet my species' Queen later, we are related and she has my same name but spelled with a K." Chameleon said.

"Good to know." I say drifting off.

I begin to look at the scenery as we walk through this forest. I see that this area is kind of dark. All of the trees have the same look. They have a massive mouth and eyes that continuously scan us as we walk. It kind of creeps me out. I looked back at my squad mates and notice none of them are carrying any guns except for the two pistols I have. They all have weapons for hand to hand combat, but not for any ranged combat. I realized Jade must have thought through her plan enough to anticipate us not having any guns besides me. She wouldn't have anticipated with the extra number of people we have however. I realized I still had my phone and earbuds. I pulled them out and looked to see if I had any service. Not surprisingly, I had no service. Luckily I had a lot of songs already downloaded on my phone. I looked at the group of people and saw them all in some state of disbelief of what just happened. I was finishing the first song when I noticed some of the trees no longer wanted to eat me. The foliage was becoming greener as well. I saw a stream nearby and I was surprised.

"Chameleon, where are we now?" Ash asked.

"This is considered to be the royal forest. Shao Kahn's palace, where we are taking refuge while this battle goes on, backs up to here. That is where the royal Edenians grew up." He responded.

Ash just nodded.

She turned to me and whispered, "Who is Shao Kahn?"

"No clue." I whispered back shrugging.

She returned back to her spot next to Thermite

I looked back as we continued to follow Chameleon. The forest started to clear up and I was able to see a grass field through the trees. I squinted and I could easily make out the palace. We exited the forest and I got to stare in awe at the landscape that I was now looking at. We were standing at the edge of a grass hill. It slightly sloped down to where the palace was. The palace looked like it was around the size of Versailles in France. I could see a massive pool and barbeque area about 2000 feet away from where we were standing. I could also see some type of garden behind that. There was a lake about a mile away. That was also outstanding. I wonder if there are any big cities or residential areas around here.

Suddenly Chameleon turned to us, "This is where I leave you. If you wish to go to the stadium, follow the path in front of the gates to the palace. The stadium is quite large, it is very hard to miss. You will walk through the Outworld market on the way there. I suggest you do not touch anything and ignore everyone unless it is Erron Black. You know of him, yes?"

"I hope so." Kapkan absently said.

"Well if you don't, try not to die in jail and Jade or Kitana will free you."

"Aight guy." Damien said with an annoyed frown.

Chameleon's scales obviously rippled as I assumed he was trying to control his anger at being called guy.

"I wish you the best of luck." Chameleon said as he stormed through us back into the forest, bumping into Damien. Damien gave him a bad look and flipped him off behind his back.

"Well I guess we go that...way?" I said as I pointed to a path in front of the palace.

Thermite shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

We started off again as Damien and I began our natural routine of sarcastic insults about everyone and everything about this new place. We continued walking until we finally reached the front gates, where sure enough there was a group of guards standing watch at the gate.

"Dude, I just want to go home." I whined.

"Shut up! You've been here five minutes." Caveira responded with a laugh.

"Five minutes too long in my opinion." Maverick voiced.

We passed by the guards and exchanged looks as they shook their heads in disgust.

"I wonder what that was for." Valkyrie said.

"I don't think they have a good relationship with the Spec Ops and we obviously look like Spec Ops." Sledge stated.

"Even though Caveira's vest says otherwise." I responded.

"Precisely." He said.

We kept walking along the path. Sure enough about five minutes later we ran into the beginning of the Outworld market. People were selling everything from food to weapons to other miscellaneous items. I looked around and saw the different type of people who worked the shops. It seemed like a lot of people of Asian descent with guards who were all sorts of different things. I heard cheering coming up as we continued on our path to the stadium. Here I saw to my horror, a man in a pillory. There was a guard who was reading some type of scroll and I was able to hear what he was saying as we stopped to watch.

"This man is here today to give his life for the crimes he has committed. He has committed atrocities to our nation and disrespects our very core being. Today he is here for petty theft of a loaf of bread and bribery. He shall be punished by death."

I looked on in shock that someone could be punished by death for stealing a loaf of bread. I had to do something about this. Before I could however I felt arms wrap around me holding me back. I saw Valkyrie's tattoos and relaxed.

"This isn't back home Apollo. Last thing we want is for you to be in trouble for us breaking someone out of jail."

Suddenly one of the guards came up to our group as we turned to walk away.

"Fair warning to you Spec Ops, public shows of affection is 15-20 years in prison. Don't test your luck."

He then turned around and walked back to his group. I ignored him as we walked in hopefully the right direction.

We kept walking for another 10 minutes of nonstop shops and merchants until the load roar of a crowd alerted me to the looming building we were coming up on.

"This is it." Twitch said, stating the obvious.

We all looked in awe at the stadium ahead of us. I saw that there was some very old steps leading to the top of the stadium. I assumed that that was the entrance.

"Looks like the entrance is there." I stated, pointing to the steps that I saw.

"Well I guess we have no other choice." Damien responded.

"I really miss Jessie." He added more quietly.

I looked at him and he had a hurt look on his face. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and started walking to the stairs. I allowed everyone else to go in front of me as they began the solemn walk up the stairs. None of us wanted to be here and none of us wanted to see what was going to be on the other side of this wall that separated us from the inside of the stadium. The noise got louder and louder as we slowly climbed up the stairs. Thermite and Sledge were leading. They slowed down as their heads finally peaked over the top of the stairs. I looked down to find we were at least seven stories up. That was a death sentence even for me.

There was a booming voice that said, "Next up, Ferra/Torr versus Skarlet!"

Thermite motioned for us to follow him as he climbed up to the entrance of the seating. We all followed. To say I was having butterflies flying through my stomach would be an understatement. I realized for the second time in my life that I was in a place I didn't belong at. My confidence was shattered and I was scared, which are two feelings I don't often have. I was worried for my friends and for what things I could have had in store. My nervousness only got worse as we got closer to the end of the tunnel that showed the seats. My knees felt weak and my palms were sweaty. I took a deep breath as a million thoughts raced through my mind. I closed my eyes and took a step forward into the light. I opened them again and was star struck once again. The immediate thing I noticed was the enormous monster held in the back of the arena. That thing could kill us all. The second is the crowd and the sheer size of the arena. This arena held at least 100,000 people. The noise was deafening. I looked down into the arena to see one walkway covered in blood. The walkway was surrounded in dirt. I saw two groups of people standing near the walkway. The walkway only extended about 20 feet in length. Sure enough there was Skarlet on the right side of the walkway. Ferra and...Torr? They were on the left.

Suddenly I heard, "Fight!"

I looked behind the walkway to see five chairs. There was a person I didn't recognize in the middle, Fujin to his left and Raiden to his right. There was Sindel to Fujin's left and another person I didn't recognize to Raiden's right. I saw Hotaru, if I remember correctly, standing to Raiden and the unknown's right. Jade, Kitana and Liu Kang were standing to Sindel's left. The crowd roared as Ferra and Torr made the first hit. Skarlet went down to the ground after a nasty punch in her gut from Torr. Suddenly a guard came up to us.

"You must be the group Jade told me to look for, you all are seated right this way." He said.

The guard lead us to the front row of the arena. Sure enough there was a group of seats that looked like it would house all of us. I looked back to the fight and saw that we had been spotted by the nine people behind the fight. I saw that we had been noticed by a few of the fighters down below. I saw a lot of people I didn't recognize. I saw a robot guy, some dude with sunglasses and some others I didn't recognize. I looked at the seats and I realized that I wasn't going to have a seat. The guard walked away as I was about to ask about a seat for me. I waved him off and sat down on the steps.

"If you want you can sit down and I will sit on your lap." Twitch offered.

"It is ok Emma. I think I am in trouble anyway." I responded.

She looked at me with a sad look and turned her attention back to the fight.

The fight was coming to a very bloody close. Skarlet was winning but by just barely. Both of the sides were covered in blood as they were scratched, beaten and bruised. Ferra was on the ground, crawling to Torr as Skarlet held his head.

The person in the middle said, "Finish him!"

Skarlet looked at the man in the middle and at Raiden. She suddenly dropped Torr and turned to leave. Raiden was furious and everyone in the stadium knew it. There was suddenly a flash of red lightning that struck Skarlet. She screamed in pain and collapsed onto one knee.

"He said FINISH HIM!" Raiden yelled.

Skarlet shakily got up. She looked at Raiden again and pulled out one of her Kunai and threw it at Torr. It hit Torr in the chest and he collapsed. She walked off of the platform as the crowd exploded into cheers again. Ferra was crying as she crawled over to Torr. She gave him a hug as servants carried both of them off of the fighting area. The crowd died down to a murmur as Jade walked up to the group of people. I saw her exchanging words with them as they looked over at where our group was sitting. They nodded and she returned back to where she was standing.

"I'm so fucked." I said out loud.

The line of operators looked at me and then back to the announcer of the fights.

The man stood up as he said, "For our last battle today, we will have the Tarkatan, Baraka and a new fighter to this year's Mortal Kombat tournament, Apollo Juggernaut Jackson."

Hearing my name called I froze, I knew I wasn't making it out of this one without a few bruises.

3rd POV

Baraka walked to the his side of the battle area and waited for Apollo to come out of the stands. Baraka had heard of Apollo but never seen him in person. In reality, almost everyone on the opposing side had heard of the news of Jade, Delia and Apollo. They heard and saw how upset Daegon had been and how he wanted to exact his revenge upon the boy. Now was Baraka's chance to be in the favor of his love, Mileena and in the good graces of Daegon as well. Baraka knew nothing of how Apollo was in fighting. He watched as Apollo gracefully hopped out of the stands and made the 7 foot jump between the front row and the dirt of the stadium floor. Baraka could immediately tell Apollo was nervous. That gave Baraka the chance to make his opening move quick and aggressive. If he could get Apollo frightened, Baraka could easily win this fight. Baraka heavily underestimated Apollo. What nobody seemed to remember is that the bones in Apollo's arms and legs are reinforced with military grade graphene and silicon carbide (the stuff they armor tanks with). Apollo hits with the same force as getting hit by 550 tons. To put it in simpler terms, his strongest punch will hit you with the same force as a car travelling 120 miles per hour. No fighter is strong enough to sustain his punch. Not Goro, not Daegon, not Shao Kahn and definitely not Baraka. Apollo walked to the battle area and walked over to the left side. He saw now everyone was staring at him. He got a good look at Baraka and he was definitely confused.

"I can smell your fear child. I suggest you surrender now and make your fate less painful." Baraka said.

"Shut up you ugly ass boy. I think I shot one of you in zombies." Apollo responded.

"You will pay for making fun of me." Baraka said getting into a threatening stance and extending his arm blades.

Shang Tsung shouted, "Fight!"

The battle began as Baraka charged full speed straight at Apollo. Apollo's legs were straight and his eyes widened as he watched Baraka close the distance very easily. Apollo made a single decision. He knew he didn't have enough time to draw anything from his holsters. He decided to see if Baraka could withstand his fist. With Baraka five feet away Apollo reared back and quickly swung his fist in a right hook straight at Baraka. Baraka had no time to react as he was rocked by Apollo's punch. He was sure he would have ended the fight easily with an overhead slice that would have cut Apollo in half. Suddenly the crowd froze at the sound of the sickening crack of Baraka's cheek breaking. He collapsed like a bag of bricks as Apollo finished his punch. Baraka was knocked out.

The crowd stopped talking. Nobody made a sound at the sight they had just seen. The 19 year old newbie had just stopped a charge from one of the most fearsome fighters to ever be in Mortal Kombat. Raiden and Shang Tsung were on their feet at all the fighters stared in shock. Nobody knew what to do.

Shang Tsung said, "Finish him."

Apollo shrugged. He grabbed a still unconscious Baraka around the neck and ankles. He then picked him up and held him straight. Apollo brought him down on his knee as he kneed Baraka in the back, breaking his ribs and a couple of vertebrae in his back. Apollo then used his strength to bend Baraka the wrong way. There was another sickening crack as Apollo broke Baraka's spine and snapped it in half. The back of Baraka's head was now at his heels. Apollo dropped him to the floor and walked off the walkway. The entire arena was shocked at what they had just witnessed. Apollo hopped back into the stands and sat back down on the stairs.

Shang Tsung was the first to snap out of his trance, "Tournament postponed until tomorrow." He said.

The Defenders walked over to where the Rainbow operatives were sitting.

"Come with us, we have a place for you all to stay." Sonya said.

The group hopped out of the stands as everyone was leaving. The place was buzzing about the newcomer and his friends who show up out of nowhere and one hit KO Baraka.

Jade walked over to Apollo, "What did you do?"

"I punched him." Apollo said in annoyance.

"Well yes, but how did you knock him out. He is a half-demon, half-human. His body is made to withstand those attacks." She said in shock.

"You know what? Just shut up about it. None of us want to be here but here I am doing the shit I told you I didn't want to be doing. Thanks to you nonetheless. I thought you cared about me Jade, but I must've been wrong." Apollo said.

Apollo immediately left the conversation and walked up to Damien and Ruby who were talking. Valkyrie had heard the conversation and walked to Apollo's other side. She rubbed his shoulder as he breathed and tried to relax his nerves. Jade on the other hand was feeling horrible. She knew she shouldn't have followed Sonya's order to deceive Apollo and bring him here. She was happy the fight resulted in the way it did, but the last thing she wanted was for Apollo to like her less because of it. Kitana could sense her change in mood. She broke off from her conversation with Johnny and Liu Kang about Apollo and slowed down to catch up to the ever saddening Jade. Jade looked up as she slowed to a halt to see Kitana walking toward her with sympathy on her face. Jade nearly broke down just looking at Kitana.

"What is the matter Jade?" Kitana asked.

"Apollo hates me." Jade responded.

"How come? I thought you two were very close."  
"I deceived him into being here. I knew he had no interest in fighting and he was against the idea of being apart of this but I listened to Sonya anyway. I missed him a great deal and I felt like I needed his presence too. I wasn't in the right state of mind when I made the decision to bring him here." Jade said while looking at the ground.

Kitana realized for the first time how much Apollo meant to her. Kitana knew about the unlikely relationship that seemed to be building between the two and just hoped one of them wouldn't break the other's heart. Kitana put a hand on Jade's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Kitana then pulled her into a hug and vowed to never let something like this happen to her sister again. Kitana made a mental note to talk to Apollo about Jade and his feelings toward her when they arrived back at the palace. The two shared a few more moments in each other's embrace as Kitana felt wet tears hit her shoulder. She rubbed her back comfortingly just as Sindel had done for Kitana in the years past. Delia teleported them back to the palace.

Two hours later…

Shao Kahn's Palace, Outworld

Unknown, sometime close to 5 pm

3rd POV

Apollo was currently relaxing in his new room at the palace. Cassie and Nitara had been the two to show him where his room would be and where theirs were in case of emergency. Cassie also gave Apollo a phone he could use to communicate with the others, but he soon realized the only contacts were of the girls he was in a relationship with.

Apollo had been in awe of his room. The bed was the most comfortable thing he had ever felt. Apparently Cassie and Jade had taken notice to Apollo's clothing and shoe tastes. They had gone out and bought him all clothes and shoes he had always wanted or already had. He was still amazed that they would do such a nice thing for him. The bathroom was also amazing. The room had a balcony as it was on the second floor. Apollo had a wonderful view of the gardens and felt like he could stand out there all day. Apollo was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door. It wasn't uncommon for people to knock as a lot of the other Defenders had wanted to talk about his one punch knockout. Johnny called him the "one punch man" after the comic series. Apollo walked over to the door and opened it. He found Kitana on the other side of the door. She immediately blushed as she had not expected Apollo to be without a shirt. She did, however, get a wonderful look at Apollo's scarred chest. She looked in awe as she hasn't seen someone with the amount of scars he has. Everything from bullet holes to knifes to a freak shark attack littered Apollo's body.

Apollo was the first one to speak, "May I help you?"

"Yes um...may I come in?" Kitana asked.

Instead of giving a verbal response, Apollo stepped out of the doorway to allow Kitana passage. She entered the room and turned around to see Apollo's back. She was astonished to find that his back had the same amount of scars as his front. That was not what had struck her however. She saw the words "failure" and "mistake" written in capital letters with a knife or something similar. Failure was at the top where his shoulder blades are while mistake was just above his hips. She also saw what looked to be scars from being whipped.

"By the elder gods…" She said.

Apollo turned around and looked at her as she snapped out of her trance.

"Is there somewhere to sit?" Kitana asked after an awkward pause.

"We can sit on the bed." Apollo offered.

"That can work." Kitana responded.

Kitana walked over to the bed and sat down. She moved so her back was facing the door and she was sitting cross legged on the bed. Apollo walked over to the other side and sat down with his back to the wall. He put his legs on the bed and relaxed.

"What did you need to talk about?" Apollo asked.

"I wanted to know about you and Jade. To me, she is a sister in every way but blood and I can tell when she has something bothering her. When she saw that you had come, she was beyond excited to see you. Next thing I know, we were walking home and she was in the back of the group with a hurt look on her face. She said it had something to do with you and your lack of want to be here. She blames herself for your discomfort. She wants nothing more than to be by your side every moment and she feels like she has just been rejected. I just wanted to know if you knew how much you mean to her and what your feeling are toward her." Kitana said.

Apollo sighed as he didn't really know where his feelings lied anymore. On one hand he really liked being around Jade, and the others. But on the other hand, he was upset that she had deceived him into being here.

"I don't really know Kitana. It has been a couple months since I have seen her last. The last I remember she was begging me to come with her and be apart of this fight. I had never personally wanted to be apart of something like this. I just remember feeling horrible that I was leaving her and everyone else behind. Then earlier today I was expecting something other than to be deceived into being here anyway. I'm just upset because I thought I was getting something else. I did have an intuition that I was going to be here anyway but I hoped Jade wouldn't have been the one to do it."

"I understand that. She actually was one of the few people who didn't want to bring you all into this. In reality we only needed you. Sonya was the one who forced her to do so due to how badly injured Sub-Zero is. Jade missed you a great deal and was torn between seeing you again and letting you be yourself with the other women. Eventually she had gotten to the point of pure loneliness and jealousy from seeing me and Liu Kang she couldn't be without you anymore. I apologize that it happened in this way, but please go easy on her. She has had a very difficult life and being mean to her just makes her feel far worse. Plus if you think about it, someday I might be your sister-in-law."

Apollo chuckled and Kitana smiled. She found that she liked when both Jade and Apollo were happy. She got off the bed on Apollo's side and gave him a quick hug before she turned around and left. She opened the door and almost ran straight into Jade.

"Hello Jade." Kitana said.

"Hello, may I speak to Apollo? Or is he busy?" Jade asked.

"No go right ahead." Katana said, stepping out of the way.

Jade entered the room and gasped as she saw Apollo shirtless. She was looking at the scars that ran along his back. Apollo turned around and Jade's hand flew up to her mouth as she looked at his chest. He had more scars than anyone she has ever seen. Even more than some of the grizzly Tarkatans.

"Evening Jade." Apollo said nonchalantly.

Jade walked over to Apollo and felt his scars. She was about to trace the scars on his back but he jumped as soon as she touched him. Kitana found this to be a good time to make her escape. Jade walked around Apollo so now they were face to face.

"What happened to your body Apollo?" Jade asked.

"Past experiences that I will tell you about sometime later." Apollo responded.

"Well I came in to apologize for what happened earlier and to inform you of some news you should know about."

Apollo looked at Jade with his best blank stare he could muster. She looked at him and looked away as she still assumed he was mad at her. She was beyond surprised when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her closer to Apollo's bare chest. Jade looked up at him with surprise and embarrassment. She blushed and hugged him back. Jade had a slight smile on her face as she pulled down her veil and kissed Apollo on his chest.

"I couldn't stay mad at you forever. I missed you too much for that to happen. As a matter of fact I couldn't stay mad at any of you for very long." Apollo said.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if we stopped talking." Jade responded.

"Anyway I heard about some news for me?"  
Jade steered Apollo over to the bed and had him sit down. She then stood in front of him so she could talk to him.

"So a couple things. First most, if not all, of Outworld has been talking about you. People nicknamed you the 'one punch man' after your fight with Baraka. You have also moved up to the next round of the tournament which will start in two days. This is just a practice tournament for the real one on Shang Tsung's island, but that doesn't start for about a week. This one might be cancelled however. The other thing is that we have a party for what Earthrealmers call 'Halloween'. We take this holiday very seriously and I fully expect you and the Team Rainbow group to be apart of the celebration. I will give you more details about the event tomorrow, but I suggest you get a very good costume as there will be a costume contest. Usually the Earthrealmers or Nitara win, but Kitana and I won last year. That was basically all I had to tell you. I also wanted to apologize about the circumstances but it seems you have forgiven me." Jade said.

The one detail she had neglected to mention is that the party will be the only time this year when Delia and her will be able to seperate bodies and become two people again. This is also the reason Delia has been quiet as she is meditating for the spell she must use to seperate the two.

"I indeed have forgiven you Jade. What are the plans for the rest of the day?" Apollo asked.

"We have nothing on the schedule but dinner in two hours." She responded.

"Sounds good. Would you like to relax here for the time being? If you have somewhere you need to be I can see if Nitara or Cassie is around."

Jade looked like she was debating the options before she looked back to Apollo with a smile on her face.

"Scoot over." She said.

Apollo slid over to the other side of the bed and grabbed his speaker and phone. Jade took off her shoes and slid on the bed next to Apollo. Apollo was looking for a song to play when he saw Jade's hand smack the speaker and phone out of his hand. He looked at her with a questioning look only to be met with a passionate kiss on the lips. They broke off about 30 seconds later. Jade looked at Apollo with a clear look of lust in her eyes. Apollo knew this situation all too well and he didn't know how much of a barrier he had.

"Would you like me to set an alarm?" Apollo asked.

"It won't be needed." Jade said while rolling Apollo onto his back and laying on his chest. She then pinned his arms to his sides with his legs. Apollo was unsuccessful at freeing his arms from her grasp. This was the first time Apollo realized just how strong Jade was. Jade looked down at him with a smile on her face. She traced some of his scars on his chest. She suddenly started shifting her hips slightly back and forth on top of Apollo's waist. She bit her bottom lip when she felt something poke her in the butt. She giggled at Apollo's embarrassed reaction and subsequent blushing. She used her hands to keep his head straight so they were looking at each other. She lowered her face slowly until their foreheads were touching.  
"I love you so much Apollo." She said.

"I love you too Jade." Apollo responded.

At his words, Jade had never felt happier or hornier in her life. She needed him and she needed him now. She kissed him on the lips as she moved her hips back and forth on him. Apollo managed to get his hands free from Jade's grasp and used them to grab her wherever is felt comfortable. His hands ended up on her back as she started to get more aggressive with him. She quickly got off the bed and turned around so her back was now facing Apollo. He got a great view of her ass as she turned away. There was suddenly a whoosh as Jade was able to undo all of her clothing and pull it off with one button. She was now completely naked as she turned around back to Apollo. He stared in awe at her undenying beauty. Jade was stunning in every way from her smooth skin to her full body. Apollo noticed a scar that ran right above her waist.

"What was that from?" He asked.

Jade looked down and traced the scar at the bottom of her abs.

"I had my intestines ripped out by Sindel." She said with a sadness on her face, "She had been infused with Shang Tsung's magic and killed all of us but Sonya, Johnny and Liu Kang. That was when we were betrayed by Raiden when he offered Quan Chi our souls in exchange for his help in the fight against Shao Kahn."

Apollo stood up and closed the distance between the two. This was the first time Jade felt Apollo's full warmth on her bare skin. She relaxed into his body as his warmth had triggered her feeling of safety. Jade wanted all of his warmth to herself.  
"I understand how you feel Jade. Don't be sad, the past is the past and right now you are in love with a 19 year old freak who just happens to be holding you in his arms." Apollo responded.

Jade smiled and looked up at him. Apollo looked down. They locked eyes and both of them knew what was going to happen tonight. They also suspected they wouldn't be making it do dinner. Jade stood on her tippy toes to kiss Apollo as his hands trailed down her back and to her waist. He then proceeded to trail his hands over her waist and down her ass. Apollo enjoyed the feeling of her plump, yet strong ass. To help with the kissing, Apollo grabbed the bottom of Jade's ass and lifted her up. She was pulled off the ground by Apollo. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her arms around his shoulders. She knew Apollo had every bit control of her and she didn't want it any other way. Apollo slightly lost balanced and accidentally walked into the wall, pinning Jade between literally a rock and a hard place. Jade managed to use her feet to pull Apollo's pants off. Now she just had to work on his underwear. She could feel him rock hard under his underwear. Apollo, figuring out what Jade was trying to do, went against his fear and removed his hands from Jade to pull down his underwear. The two broke off from their kissing and Apollo took a deep breath. Jade realized immediately that Apollo was nervous and scared.

"First time?" She asked.

"Not really. The first time it happened was just a 1v6 gangbang and I had no effort in it. It's just the chip that keeps bothering me." Apollo responded.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I am over 10,000 years old and you will be my first." Jade said.

Apollo smiled and looked down at Jade's tits again. She saw he was still debating it so she used her hands to massage her breasts while giving a moan to try and appease Apollo.

"Ah fuck it. If you get pregnant don't blame it on me." Apollo finally said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Jade responded.

"It doesn't have to."

Apollo quickly pulled down his underwear and lined up his now fully erect cock to Jade. With a quick breath Apollo pushed into Jade. She moaned as she felt his cock penetrate her. About 3 inches in there was a barrier that both of them felt. Apollo kept pushing until the barrier gave way and Apollo accidentally slammed all 8 inches into her. Jade moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt Apollo enter her fully. Apollo gave a second for her to adjust before jade nodded, indicating to him to begin moving. Apollo began with slow thrusts taking only 2 or 3 inches out at a time. Apollo started getting more aggressive, pulling 4-5 inches out each time. In a couple minutes of Jade's loud moaning and the sound of skin slapping, Apollo was pulling out all but the head and slamming it back into her roughly. Apollo lasted for all of 5 minutes while Jade was on her third orgasm. Each one rocked her body. She screamed like no one ever has before. Jade had lost all care about anyone who may have heard as she was far too deep in the pleasure train. Her tongue was bobbing with the rest of her body which each thrust as it hung out of the side of her mouth. Her entire body shook as she felt herself coming to her fourth orgasm. She felt Apollo's speeding up and his cock starting to swell as she knew both of them were close.

"I want all of it...i-in me...now!" She managed to scream out in between moans.

Apollo slammed down once back into her as he let loose. His white bullet went through her body like a rocket driving her to her fourth orgasm. She screamed his name as she felt Apollo let loose inside of her. Jade's body was absolutely rocked by the sensation. Apollo managed to slip himself out of her as they both were breathing very hard. Jade dropped her legs and tried to walk but quickly realized her legs were far too shaky. With Apollo's help the two of them managed to get to the bed. They collapsed in each other's arms as they drifted off into sleep.

2 hours later…

Shao Kahn's Palace, Edenia

Dusk (About 7 pmish)

Apollo's POV

I woke up in a complete daze. For some reason I felt that the sheets and my leg were wet but I didn't know why. I opened my eyes to see Jade sleeping on top of me, naked. That was when the memories came flooding in. Suddenly she opened her eyes to Delia's blue eyes.

"Evening Apollo, Jade needs some rest as you tired her out pretty well." She said.

"I hope she enjoyed herself. I think she got the sheets and my leg wet." I responded.

"Technically, you did that to yourself." Delia said.

"I have a question."

"What would that be? Delia said.

"Do you feel the same thing Jade feels, like now for instance?" I asked.

"Why yes I felt and saw everything that happened." She said.

I paused as I didn't know how to respond.

"You were great by the way." Delia said pushing off of my chest and sitting up. She groaned in pain as she sat up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just my ass really hurts. Might need to take it a little easier next time." She said while pulling the covers away and revealing the wetness I had mentioned earlier.

I looked down in surprise to see the reason for the wetness was because Jade leaking the entire time we were knocked out. Now my leg and the bedsheets were covered in stickiness. I was officially grossed out.

"Yeah so I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Probably a good idea. Care to join?" Delia asked.

"Sure, save some time so we can get food."  
"I am indeed famished."  
"Cool."

We quickly got out of bed. Delia walked over to the shower and started it while I pulled out clothes to wear. While the water was running Delia also came out and walked over to my dresser which was stocked with clothes. She pulled out on of the t-shirts and went into a different drawer and pulled out women's underwear. She also grabbed a bra. She laid them next to my clothes. We walked back into the shower and found the water was hot so we stepped in. Delia went first and was surprisingly quick while washing the full back length hair Jade had. After she was done washing her hair she let me go. From my time, so far, in the military I was pretty good about taking 2-3 minute showers. For this I allowed myself a little longer, but my hunger was not subsiding.

I hear behind me, "I feel like a toothpaste dispenser." Delia says.

I can't help but laugh, "What?"

I turn around to see Delia massaging the area just above her privates.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a smile.

"Trying to get as much of you out of me as I can." She responded in mock annoyedness.

I laughed really hard again, "Well I'm done if you need the shower again."  
"No I need a power hose." She said.

At this point I was laughing so hard tears were coming to my eyes. I had to hold on to the glass walls to keep myself from falling.  
"Well good luck with that." I said.

She just huffed at me and smiled. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. We grabbed towels and started drying off. She had her back turned to me so I took the liberty to slap her ass when I saw the opportunity present itself. She jumped a little and squeaked in pain.  
"It's already hard to sit down, don't make it worse." She said.

I shrugged and walked out of the bathroom now fully dry. I quickly get dressed and see Delia do the same. Her eyes close and change back to Jade's green.

Jade changed her outfit and hair style. She doesn't put her hair back in a ponytail and instead leaves it loose. She uses her hand to fluff out her hair making it seem thicker. She also doesn't bother putting on her bra. I just watch her do this the entire time. She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. As soon as I step out of the doorway she shuts the door behind me. She gets a good look at my hair and roughly grabs my chin, pulling me down to her eye level. She then uses her hands and makes my hair to her liking. Unknown to me, Nitara was walking up behind us.

Upon seeing what was going on between us she says, "Apollo, what did you do to Jade?" She asked.

I was about to respond, but she beat me to it, "He made me a woman is what happened."

"Well yes I heard that but that was two hours ago. I call dibs next by the way." Nitara said.

Jade looked at her and took a threatening step forward.

"You dare come near my baby and I will make sure the next thing you feel is my pole going up your ass."

"Hold on now Jade, we agreed on this two months ago. As much as I would like to we can't be changing the shit now." I said in a half panic.

She sighed, "You're right...you really wore me out."  
I laughed.

We made a quick walk to the dining hall where we found most of the operators and about half the Defenders eating. I quickly found a seat next to the already eating Damien.

"Hey man." He said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Someone said.

I looked up and realized the voice had come from Ruby who was sitting across from Damien. Damien just shook his head.

I paused for a second, "Where do we get food?" I asked.

Suddenly, I saw Jade placing a full plate of food in front of me.

"Eat." She said.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said as Jade sat down next to me. Twitch and Nitara moved so they were now sitting across from me.

I looked up and I realized Ruby was wearing the same clothing attire that Jade was in. I tapped Damien and looked at him. I made the sex hand signal under the table and he looked at it. He nodded vigorously. He then looked at me and used his head to motion Jade. He made the same motion.

I didn't do a thing as Jade said, "Yes."  
"Oh yuh." Damien said.

I heard a groan and a silent "Dammit" come from the direction of Cassie.

I hadn't realized Kitana had been in the room eating the entire time until she said, "Am I missing something?"  
"Just some good meat." Jade said while standing up.

I looked at her with a surprised look on my face as she walked back into the kitchen. As she pushed open the door, she rubbed her lower back which pulled the t-shirt above her ass as she entered. I looked back at Damien and I saw him looking in the same direction. I looked over at Ruby and saw she was giving Damien a blank stare. Her eyes darted over to me and we locked eyes for a second. I used my hands and grabbed both sides of Damien's face. I then whipped his head around to where he was now looking at Ruby. He gave a sheepish smile when he saw her face. I laughed a little.

"Ugh...mine's better anyway." Ruby said while looking back at her food.

Damien and I looked at each other and started laughing like children. Meanwhile I saw Kitana still had a very confused look on her face. I then looked around and realized the room was split 50-50 on who guessed what was going on between the four of us.

I heard the door open and Sindel, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Takeda, Kenshi, Kapkan, Caveira, Sheeva, Chameleon, Khameleon, Ferra, Erron Black and Frost. When they enter Jade comes out of the kitchen rubbing her stomach underneath her shirt. I focus on my food and try my hardest not to laugh at the situation we have now gotten ourselves into.

I hear from behind me, "Jade honey, you weren't at training today, is something the matter? Same with you Ruby, you weren't there either."

Jade sits down and places her hand very close to my privates. She suddenly grabs them with a force and my leg spazzes and I knee the table with some force. There was a loud bang that followed the hit.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly, "leg spazzed."

I hear Liu spit out his water and start laughing far too hard for what happened. Most of the other Defenders at the table start laughing with the exception of Nitara and Ruby.  
I hear Erron say, "I think I can guess why they weren't at training ma'am."

"Do not think I am stupid. I have seen that clothing attire before as our family has been famous for wearing the same thing." Sindel responded.

"Thanks mom." Kitana said in embarrassment.

I put my head down in pure embarrassment. I felt someone rub my back but I didn't know who.

"Alright let's go Apollo. I am really horny and we have all night." Jade says.

I look up to see Kitana had her mouth dropped as everyone was laughing. When I don't move Jade grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me out of the chair. She drags me across the floor and out into the hallway. Meanwhile I sat with a blank expression on my face. Jade was laughing very, very hard.

"Where are you going?" I hear Jade ask as I turn the corner and go to my room.

I quickly enter my room and shut the door, locking it. I walk over and fall down in my bed and sigh. Tonight has been a clusterfuck from start to finish. I hear someone knocking at the door.

"Apollo?...Apollo? Is everything okay? It was just a joke, it won't happen again." Jade said from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about it Jade. I am just really tired is all. I was planning on leaving soon after anyway." I responded.

"Oh...well would you like some company? I can ask if one of the other girls can lay with you if you don't want me. I'm sure they will be fine with it."  
"Thanks for the offer Jade but, I am in need of some time to myself tonight. I will let you know tomorrow though."  
"Okay...goodnight then. I will be seeing you tomorrow."

She left. I waited for around five minutes before I easily closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**This is the end of the chapter. I have nothing left to really say as next chapter will more about upcoming party and more tournament action. I will make sure that for his next fight, Apollo actually throws more than one punch to make it more interesting. Glad you all could make it to this point.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Party and the Switch

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the next chapter. I would like to apologize in advance as school and sports kind of compacted onto each other in the last week. I will do my best to keep on a chapter a week schedule as I know how inpatient some people are. On the brighter side, this story has reached almost 500 views and I am very happy as I didn't think it would ever get this much attention. For my first story (which has A LOT of flaws) I am very glad you guys decided to stick around and read it. **

**This chapter has Nitara and Sindel featured more in it. They don't do anything so expect them each to have specific chapters later. Anyway, I won't talk anymore so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**I don't own anything, so any song lyrics or characters I use that are not named Apollo, Jessie or Damien should have shoutouts (or whatever I need for that) done. **

**As always, please sit down, relax and enjoy the show. **

**Warning: Nothing too serious**

The Next Morning…

Shao Kahn's Palace

0200 hours

Apollo's POV

At around 1 or 2 am, I suddenly wake up covered in sweat from a horrible dream about my death. I can only vaguely remember the dream. All I remember is the feeling of something throbbing in my neck and a buzzing sound emanating throughout the room. Then there was a bright flash and I collapse. I sit up violently in my fright. I quickly scan the room and find that there was a white piece of paper on the floor next to my door. I shakily get out of bed and walk to the door. I pick up the piece of paper and unfold it. I see that there was a decent amount of writing on it.

The note read, "_Hello Apollo. If you receive this message that means you are awake. I apologize for freaking you out with my antics as I had no intention of doing so. I realized later that I should not have done the joke at all as everyone was pretty annoyed by my change in behavior. If I become worried about your situation I will have Nitara make sure you are comfortable as I do not trust my climbing skills since I haven't used them in a few thousand years. Please let me know on the communicator Cassie has given you when you wake up or meet Nitara. XOXO Jade. P.S We are all worried about you. If I am not online for any reason please let someone know."_

I smile and chuckle a little bit. I bring the note over to my nightstand and rest it underneath my phone and communicator. I turn off my lamp and forget that I had my balcony doors open. As I am about to fall asleep I hear a whoosh and the flap of wings as something flies by my open doors. About two minutes later I hear the wings again but this time someone lands on my balcony. I immediately assume it is Nitara. Sure enough a second later I feel a hand touch my forehead. I hear her take off her shoes and move the covers around me. I then feel her climb on top of me. I open my eyes and I am met with Nitara's caring look as she gets comfortable on me. She pulls the blanket up again and extends her wings. She uses her wings as a blanket and kisses me in the chin as she rests her head under my chin. I can't say I have been in a warmer or more comfortable position than right now. I quickly fall asleep to Nitara's rhythmic breathing with a sense of calm on my mind.

Later that day…

Shao Kahn's Palace, Edenia

0900 hours

3rd POV

Apollo woke up in almost a trance. He vaguely remembered someone coming into his room last night but couldn't tell who. Suddenly his alarm went off, waking him up. Nitara had been awake for a couple hours already as she found it very difficult to sleep when the sun was up. She had spent her time thinking of meeting Apollo in far different circumstances. She wanted to meet him as a regular human, in a profession that didn't involve fighting in anyway. She wanted him to take her around the world and be everything to her. Nitara wanted to start a family in the place she has seen only on maps, Hawai'i. She wants to live in a beach house and enjoy the ocean everyday. While she was thinking to herself, she absently began rubbing Apollo's hair, which gave him a comforting feeling. She had been startled by the sound of his device going off. Apollo's hand moved until he found the snooze button on his phone and turned his alarm off. Nitara still continued to rub his hair while Apollo slowly woke up. Upon feeling Nitara's leathery wing, Apollo opened his eyes and smiled. Nitara thought it was the most beautiful and innocent smile she has ever seen. She smiled and showed off her fangs that came apart of being a vampire.

"Those are some long fangs." Apollo stated.

"Comes with being a vampire I guess." Nitara responded.

"Wait, do you actually like, drink blood?" Apollo asked.

"I do. I have to everyday or I could get extremely sick. It's just like eating for our species."

"That's actually pretty cool." Apollo said in awe.

Nitara looked at him in surprise.

"You actually think so?" She asked.

"When I originally saw you sign your name with the wings I assumed you were more of a gothic person. When I first met you in Australia, I can say I was surprised to see that you actually had wings. I was being serious, however, when I said I thought your wings were cute."

Nitara blushed and smiled the biggest smile she might have ever smiled. Her wings started flapping again in excitement. Apollo laughed at the sight of her wings flapping and the giddy expression she had on her face.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Nitara said. "Although sadly I think our time is going to be cut short because of Jade and her overprotective self. Especially with Delia inhabiting her body. Delia considers you to be a son to her if you couldn't already tell."

There was a knock at the door and Jade's voice was clear on the other side.

"I could always tell her we are...busy, that is, if you would like to spend some more time together." Nitara said, hinting at the acts Jade and Apollo got up to yesterday.

"Sindel and that Sonya might be mad at me if I don't come to the party with a good costume. That is tonight isn't it?" Apollo asked.

"Well yes but, you don't have to come in a nice costume if you don't want. If I could be graced by your presence that shall be enough for me. The music isn't very good anyway."

"I feel like if we stay like this any longer either Jade is going to bust down my door or you might be finding it difficult to walk when you leave."

"Is that a-" She was cut off by the sound of someone kicking the door.

"Ugh! Shut up already! Apollo is fine in my arms you don't need to keep knocking!" Nitara yelled back at the door.

The kicking stopped until there was the sound of a key unlocking the door. Jade and Cassie burst into the room with Frost and Sindel behind them. Sindel was the one with the keys.

"Ap- oh my...are we interrupting something?" Cassie asked upon seeing Nitara on top of Apollo.

"Yes, I was spending some important with Apollo and if you will excuse me I would like to finish what we had started." Nitara said.

Apollo leaned in to whisper into her ear, "What did we start?"

"Shut up or I will eat your throat while you breath."

Apollo just leaned back into the pillow.  
"Well could you two at least record it? I want video and I am mad I missed Jade and Apollo." Cassie said.

"What in the world would you do with a video?" Nitara asked.

"Just to have it for when I get lonely."  
Nitara now leaned down to Apollo, "What does she mean?"  
"She is going to watch it to please herself if I can't be there." Apollo said.

"Oh..._oh._" Nitara said when she realized what Cassie meant.

"Anyway, the real reason we came in here is so Frost and Cassie could take Apollo costume shopping." Sindel and Jade said simultaneously.

"Of course for that party. Well if you give us about five more minutes, you guys will have plenty of time to help Apollo find something suitable for the party." Nitara said.

"I actually wanted it to be a surprise." Apollo spoke up.

Apollo saw Frost's mood change, "I'm sorry Frost, I promise I will spend more time with you soon. I also have to spend time with Sheeva, Li Mei, Kira, Valkyrie, you Sindel, you too Cassie, Nitara, Twitch wants to talk to me, I haven't talked to Nomad in a day, who else is here, oh yeah I keep getting stared at by a girl version of Reptile and a woman who rides a beast. I don't think I missed anyone."

Sindel and Jade looked at each other, "You will have plenty of time to meet them." Jade said.

"Right...anyway we will be five." Apollo said.

The others took the hint and quickly left the room, however, not before Cassie threw one of Valkyrie's cameras she had borrowed into the corner of the room. Frost closed the door behind her as she left.

"You forgot a few people." Nitara said.

"Oh shit who?" Apollo asked.

"Well Caveira for one, the two you mentioned are Ferra and Khameleon, Sareena could be another person but she tends to keep her eyes on Sub-Zero. You are also forgetting Alibi and IQ."

"Don't tell them please. I'm going to be dead if you do."

"Well maybe if you can do something for me in return I will consider it." Nitara joked.

"Why would I trust a vampire? All you want is my blood anyway."  
Although she knew Apollo was joking, it kind of hurt her feelings to think that she could be blinded by "bloodlust" and make it uncomfortable for people around her. Nitara never wanted to be a vampire anyway and always finding solace in women over men didn't help her case. She honestly surprised herself when she read through the files and found Apollo's. Just reading his files made her ache for his comforting touch when she was sick, or when she let down her people time and time again. It was even better when she heard his silky voice and his compliment on her wings made her want to fly to the moon. In the past no one had been there for her and she was hoping Apollo would be here for years to come. She knew that she would outlive Apollo, she also knew of a certain Edenian who knows the secret to making a normal human have the life expectancy of an Edenian. Nitara also knows of a certain Cage family member who has already discovered the secrets. Nitara hadn't realized she had drifted off until she felt Apollo's hands run over her now slightly shifting wings.

"Where are you going?" Apollo asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
Apollo knew that Nitara's wings gave away her emotion and when she wasn't feeling happy it portrayed it in the movement of her wings. Nitara's only response was the pull Apollo tighter and wrap her legs around as much of him as he could so he couldn't leave. Apollo sighed as he hadn't expected someone like her who seems like such a strong person to be this attached to him. In all reality, Nitara had thought she would have stayed with the women of her species but after continuous hate from the people of her community, she tended to stay away from anyone who could attract her interest. Now however, she believes she found the person that will allow for her to be accepted again back into her community. Her wings dropped involuntarily and rested against the bed. Nitara's wings were decent sized. When they were fully extended they could cover close to all of Apollo's body in length and spread to be about 7 feet. Her wings began about a foot and a half above her head so she never worried about stepping on them. Standing at around 6 foot, she wasn't anything small but was dwarfed when in comparison to Apollo's strong figure. Apollo even made the 6 foot 8 Jax look small. Nitara began thinking how her life could have been so different if she had been someone completely different. She sighed as Apollo pulled her closer. Without warning Apollo planted a kiss on her cheek. Nitara moved her head and looked at Apollo. She smiled and kissed him back on the cheek. Nitara's wings started twitching slightly as she tried to control herself from flapping her wings again. Suddenly, there was knock at the door.

"You two love bats aren't out and it's been 5 minutes!" Cassie called from the other side of the door.

Nitara quickly stood up from the bed and looked at the door. She then looked back at Apollo just as a thought came to her head. She quickly ruffled Apollo's hair and then ruffled her's. She grabbed Apollo's shirt and ripped it off, throwing it onto the floor near the door. She then quickly went into his dresser and found a pair of shorts. She ripped them up a little too and threw them next to the shirt. She then ruffled her clothes a little and started trying to make herself breath hard. She quickly walked to the door and opened it. Cassie looked in shock at Nitara's state. She then looked behind her to Apollo's open chest on the bed and his clothes on the floor.

"Sorry...we took a little bit longer. I lost...track of time." Nitara said in between breaths.

Cassie's face turned from shock to anger in an instant, "I bet I'm better than you."

"Really Cassandra? You do know how old I am correct?" Nitara responded.

"Yeah, well you are a lesbian and I'm not. Plus Jade's been around 10,000 years and it was her first time and I'll be honest...she is way better looking than you."

It took all of Nitara's willpower not to lunge at Cassie and rip her throat out. She kept a smile but Cassie knew she was getting under Nitara's skin, especially with the lesbian joke.

"She may be better looking but that does not account for ability in bed." Nitara responded.

Sensing a fight about to break out, Apollo knew this was the best time to leave if he was to talk to talk with Kapkan, Thermite, Damien, Sledge and Maverick to see what they were doing for the party as Apollo didn't want to go and hoped there was a corner he could drift too. Apollo silently got out of bed while the two women argued. He crept over to his dresser and quickly put on some pants, another shirt and socks. He grabbed a pair of "Chinese New Year" Air Max 98's he had spotted in the massive shoe collection in his closet. He looked back at the continuously arguing women and silently walked to the 's plan was simple: Escape out from the balcony, talk to the operators, go and get a costume with them while not attracting attention from anyone else. Apollo was a step outside the sliding glass doors that concealed the balcony when he heard Cassie say something that made him freeze.

"If you think you're so good, why don't you and I have a competition. The best sex, per Apollo's opinion, wins bragging rights and gets to have the other do one favor of the victor's choice. Are you game or are you too scared and going to fly off?"

Nitara thought about the offer for a second. Nitara knew Cassie had very little experience around men, but could make up for it with enthusiasm. On the other hand neither did Nitara. However, Nitara had already discovered what made Apollo happy from listening to Jade and him yesterday.  
"I accept your terms Cassandra. Prepare to do a request of my wish."

Cassie smiled and began entering the room. Nitara also turned around. They were both shocked to see that Apollo had left.

"Apollo?" Cassie called.

After no response, Nitara said, "We must have freaked him out when we were having the conversation."  
"I think I remember him saying that he wanted to get a costume by himself and surprise us? Do you think he climbed out the window when we were distracted in the argument?" Cassie inquired.

"Yes I do remember him saying that...he won't know what the Outworld market is like, nor does he know where the portal to Earthrealm is...he will likely have to stay around here for the time being to find someone to go with him."  
"Who is he close enough too that he would ask to have him be taken around the market?"  
"He is close to the operators. He is also pretty friendly to Erron Black, Liu Kang and Taven I think. He is friendly with a lot of other people as well, but he might go for someone who is from Outworld to take him around." Nitara said.  
"Then what should our plan of action be?"  
"If you still want to have that competition, then maybe we can ask around or search the market for any sign of him. He isn't hard to find."  
"But he can disappear when he wants too." Cassie stated.

When Apollo had climbed out of the window, he didn't really have a plan of action besides trying to find Damien or another operator without getting spotted by anyone who would snitch his location to Nitara or Cassie. Apollo decided that the best course of action would be to walk around to the front door and try to get lost in the crowd of people he has seen that do business around the front of the palace. If he can get sight of Nitara and Cassie leaving the premises, he knows he will be safe for a while.

Apollo silently walked around to the front of the palace where, sure enough, about 200 people were gathered around for who knows what. Apollo caught sight of Erron Black about to leave and quickly walked up to him.

"Hey Erron!" Apollo called.

Erron Black turned toward the approaching Apollo and said, "What can I do for ya?"  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
"For the right price I'm sure we can work an agreement."  
"This isn't anything, like, mercenary. Are you leaving?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, why?"

"If you go to the Outworld market and find Nitara or Cassie looking for me tell them you were helping me find a costume, but you forgot where I went."

"How much are you willing to pay?" Erron asked.

"I have like...25 dollars." Apollo said, looking at his wallet.

"I only accept koins."  
"Oh what a cuck."  
"But since you have been so nice to me, I'll give you one. You still owe me one later though."  
"Alright, thanks man."

"No problem." Erron said before he walked off in the direction of the Outworld market.

With that out of the way, Apollo now had to find a way to make it back into the building, find Damien and not get spotted by anyone who would tip off his location to the two. The last part seemed nearly impossible as the 15 plus girls seemed to have a homing device and could find him at any point. Apollo started walking to the steps when he saw his first challenge, Ferra and Khameleon. Apollo waved and walked by as the two paused their conversation and waved back. As Apollo was about to pass them, he was grabbed on the shoulder by Khameleon who pulled him back. Apollo turned around to look at the masked Khameleon. Now that Apollo got a better look, she seemed to look a lot like Kitana. Ferra on the other hand was now filled out and out of her teen years. She was 19 in her species age, which is just over halfway to becoming a beast like Torr. Ferra was suddenly very grateful that her body had filled out the way it did as she thought Apollo could be her new Takeda. Apollo, however, believed that the amount of girls that he was currently with was far too many and didn't want any more.

"You must be Apollo." Khameleon said.

"Is it safe to assume you are Khameleon?" Apollo responded.

"Yes. I heard you met my brother when you all first arrived."

"Yeah, he was...nice."

"I understand, he gets very annoyed really easily...anyway, this is Ferra as you might already know."

Ferra waved which made Apollo smile. He waved back. Ferra tried to work up the courage to say something smart, but couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth.

Instead she said, "I's seen you. You new pretty boy!"

Apollo chuckled as he had heard it was tough for her to speak english. Ferra was beating herself up mentally as she wanted to make a good first impression. Ferra made a mental note to go talk to Jade about a way to impress Apollo. She thought about asking Sheeva, but Sheeva is not good around other people.  
Khameleon again picked up conversation, "Well I hope to get to know you better. I have heard after all, you are the chosen one who will save the realms from disaster."

Apollo was beyond surprised by what Khameleon said. He made sure that he would remember to talk to Fujin, Delia or Sindel about this, as they were the most likely to know of that rumor. Suddenly, the doors opened and out walked Cassie and Nitara. They were deep in conversation as Apollo looked away and tried to stay hidden. The two walked down the stairs with as little as a glance in their direction. The two walked on and out of the entrance into the busy street without seeing Apollo standing 10 feet from them. Apollo breathed a sigh of relief and said goodbye to the ladies. Apollo now still had some work to do. He needed to find Delia, Fujin or Sindel to understand this rumor better and Damien and the other operators so they could talk Halloween party costumes. He quickly made his way inside and nearly ran right into Sindel. She was talking with Thermite, Fujin, Taven and Ash. Thermite saw Apollo and waved which made Sindel and Fujin turn around. Apollo nodded to them and kept walking as he didn't want to be invited to chat. When he was around 10 steps away from Sindel, Apollo felt something wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Sindel's white and black hair.

"What?" Is all he could manage to say before he was pulled back to the group. He was pulled back with force and caught by Sindel. She then retracted the rest of her hair and wrapped her arm around Apollo's waist. She was smiling and laughing to herself at the confused looks from Thermite and Ash, and now Apollo's complete bafflement at to what just happened. There was chuckling from behind them. Apollo turned around to see Nightwolf, Scorpion, Valkyrie, Nomad, Maverick and Sheeva in another group. The six of them had watched the entire exchange and were loving it. Apollo rolled his eyes, much to the pleasure of the group and returned back to the five he had now been forced to join.

Sindel began conversation, "I can easily tell that you all did not like being here and I will apologize on Jade and Delia's half as they didn't want to bring you here either. It became more of a decision based on whether or not we believed we could successfully beat Raiden and his lackeys with the group we had currently. The answer became obvious after Raiden turned on Sub-Zero and Scorpion, nearly killing them. We were lucky in which we allied with the Spec Ops and Outworld as even during our time in the Netherrealm, our army alone was not strong enough to beat Raiden's armies. When Fujin got word of there being a prophecy of a new champion, he came to us and informed us of it. Originally Liu Kang and the others were not happy about it, but we had no other choice after Liu and Kitana went back to the Elder Gods about this prophecy and found out Fujin was indeed telling the truth."  
"So then what Khameleon said was true." Apollo interjected.

"What did she say?" Sindel asked.

"Something about there being a prophecy and me being the one who is supposed to fulfill that prophecy."  
Thermite sighed and Ash rubbed her head in disbelief.

"What is the matter?" Fujin asked.

"The last thing we want is to be apart of some crazy prophecy that takes away our arguably best soldier, away from fighting terrorism. He has also expressed his discontent about being apart of this. If anything, we have left our team behind to be apart of something none of us want to be in. With all due respect, I believe as team leader that it is a perfect time to pull ourselves out and go home. We can't risk leaving our base, and the world, undefended from terrorists." Thermite said.

"That is no longer an option." Sonya Blade said, walking up to the group with the six behind Apollo, along with, Khameleon, Kotal Kahn, Jax Briggs, Twitch, Sledge, Caveira, IQ, Kapkan, Finka, Damien, Ruby, Kira, Kabal, Stryker and Frost.

The operators all moved to one side of the group near the door. When Apollo tried to move, Sindel held him tighter and wrapped her hair around his legs, preventing his movement.

"Well how do you know it is him anyway, as you said Liu Kang was the champion before him, you sure your not making a mistake?" Ash asked accusingly.

The tension in the room visibly rose as the Defenders became increasingly annoyed at the operators questioning the Elder Gods. Finka and Caveira looked at each other as they knew they would most likely not get out of this without a fight. Apollo was obviously becoming more and more uncomfortable with this situation.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fujin began speaking, "The prophecy speaks of a man of teenager age, resistant to all fighting, stealing the hearts of past champions. It also speaks of him coming from an ancient origin, bred for war. So far, Apollo has met every criteria for the prophecy. Unless you have another reason for some of the greatest female fighters in the world almost instantly becoming attached to him, or his resistance to war, or him being the right age."  
"He's a cute kid, everyone can see that. For the attachment thing, maybe you all are lonely. Apollo is a very nice kid and is great looking." Thermite looked at Ash with a questioning look, "For his distaste of war, that is a very natural reaction to have. Damien could also be considered to have been, at least, close to the age. Didn't he also steal the hearts of some women?"

Apollo finally spoke up, "Really? Damien? You realize he's apart of the group too. Like, it's obviously either me or him."  
"So you believe this prophecy bullshit, told to us by these...things?" Ash said.

The people on the Defenders side gasped. Kotal Kahn strode forward, making his presence known.

"How dare you disrespect us in our home. Remember where you are woman, this is Outworld and not Earthrealm."

"So? That doesn't mean you can take us by force to do a job we won't do." Ash retorted.

Apollo stood there looking at the ceiling with his infamous blank stare. Dropped his head and rubbed his face with his hands. Everyone in the room could see Apollo and his obvious discomfort. Sindel tried to calm Apollo by rubbing his shoulder. Apollo looked down at Sindel while she wore a look of care and comfort. She had a slight smile on her face. Apollo, however, knew what she was doing and wasn't having any of this. The entire room knew Apollo had the leverage. This was why Sindel had made sure to keep Apollo on their side of the room, even if it made him very uncomfortable. At this point Ash had given up fighting and so had the rest of the operators. In a fit of anger, Ash stormed off toward her room. Thermite followed her and tried in vain to calm her down.

"Reminds me of us." Johnny Cage said.

Sonya rolled her eyes as some of the people in the group laughed. Sindel finally allowed her hair to retract, releasing Apollo. As soon as he was free he walked over to Damien and began talking. Nitara and Cassie then walked back into the room just as the group was dispersing into their own things. Sindel walked up to Apollo and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it. Apollo looked at her.

"May I speak to you?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, would you like to go somewhere private?" Apollo asked.

"That would be nice." She responded.

Just then Nitara and Cassie walked to the three. Damien quickly walked away to go and tell Sledge and Kapkan about their party clothing ideas. Apollo saw the two and Sindel turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"There you are. We looked around all of Outworld for you." Cassie said.

"No we didn't, but we are glad to find you nonetheless." Nitara added.

"I was just about to borrow Apollo for a second, is there something important you all need?"

"Nitara and I bet on who is the most pleasurable. I think I will win." Cassie said.

"She gets too full of herself." Nitara retorted.

Cassie looked at her and gave a look like she was pouting. The three others could see her brain click as her eyes lit up with excitement and she smiled.

"Yeah? Well I know something you want to be full of!" Cassie yelled in excitement.

Apollo blushed as heavily as was humanly possible as he started laughing. Nitara gasped in shock. She had her mouth agape and you could see her obvious fangs. Sindel was also laughing but not as hard as Apollo now was. The entire room had frozen. The only sound was Apollo's heavy laughing and Cassie beaming at Nitara's expression.

"How could you?!" Nitara asked, "It's not like your any different! I at least was going to ask nicely, but noooo you had to have it your way. Idiot child always ruins the fun."

Cassie now knew she got Nitara, "Well if you're lucky, you won't need dinner tonight."  
This brought Apollo to tears from laughing so hard. Nitara finally noticed the two laughing.

"Oh don't support her! She has been like this all day." She said in a huff. Nitara was now heavily blushing at the thought of her and Apollo alone, fulfilling the things Cassie has suggested. Afterall, she wouldn't mind having children.

Apollo was finally able to control himself, "I just thought it was funny is all."

"Obviously...well now you know why we came." Nitara said.

Apollo made the decision to join in on the teasing.

"Well I hope you haven't, it's way too early."  
Nitara blushed even harder and it was very obvious due to her lighter skin tone.  
"Stop, you are making me very annoyed." She paused and smiled, "I would kill you, but I would be missing great fun and free meals."

"That's more like it!" Cassie said.

The two high-fived and smiled greatly.  
"Well if you two will let me borrow him for a little while, I will let you two have all the fun." Sindel said.

Jade then walked by in conversation with Kitana.

"Just know Cassandra, your parents may not be as happy about being early grandparents."  
Jade looked over to the group quickly and blushed heavily. She locked eyes with Apollo and looked away. She knew Apollo didn't like the idea of children and was just hoping that in the upcoming days, his worst nightmare wouldn't come true. Sindel noticed her comments about the situation affected Apollo. His smile wasn't as bright and a dark, sad look overtook his eyes. Sindel could very nearly see the pain Apollo had been through by looking into his bright, piercing green eyes. Nitara and Cassie didn't notice the mood change. Sindel grabbed Apollo's arm and pulled him toward her bedroom. Since Shao Kahn no longer lived here and worked as a pawn for Raiden, she had the massive room to herself. She brought Apollo to the sitting area, where Shao Kahn and her used to spend time talking when he had first conquered Edenia. Apollo sat down and looked out the window, into the beautiful garden below. It was tended to by only the most skilled Outworlders. The two spent the next 10 minutes in peace and quietness. Apollo was enjoying the view. He was watching as some of the operators and Defenders were playing in the massive pool and surrounding area. He saw Ruby holding hands and snuggling up to Damien. Johnny Cage was cooking food on the grill with Jax. Cassie, Valkyrie and Twitch were talking. Jade was with Kitana and Liu Kang. Kung Lao was talking with Nomad, Erron Black and Scorpion. Apollo watched as Johnny snuck up behind his daughter and easily shoved her into the water. She was dressed in a bikini along with the others who were all in some type of swimwear. Most of the others jumped in as well. While Apollo was watching the scene in front of him, Sindel could see his longing to be with them. She could also see that he was being held back. She suddenly remembered about the chip, and how Delia was supposed to remove it. Sindel smiled sadly as she saw Apollo bring tears to his eyes. He easily held them back, but from Sindel's watchful eye, she still noticed.

"How are you feeling?" Sindel asked.

"I feel fine." Apollo responded without looking at her.

"Have you figured out a costume yet?" She asked.

"Yes, Damien is going to be making it today."  
Sindel smiled.

"You know I was just joking about the pregnancy thing. If Jade was pregnant she would have known by now."  
Apollo finally looked at Sindel.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"In my experience, I was having stomach cramps and other symptoms the first day. For regular humans, you all have a week before anything happens."  
Apollo just nodded silently. He returned his gaze to the pool party outside. Sindel returned to silence as she watched different emotions pass by Apollo's face. There was streaks of happiness when someone did something funny. Sadness as he realized he wasn't out there with his friends. Slight annoyance when he realized Sindel liked him just as much as the others and he would be rejecting her. He also felt something close to lust when he saw one of the girls do something sexy. Then he reprimanded himself with an angry tone in his own head. Sindel wished that she could do something to help Apollo. She knew the chip was the thing that was mostly bothering him. Sindel leaned back into the chair and sighed which alerted Apollo. He looked at Sindel and also leaned back into his chair. Using the armrest, Apollo rested his head on his hand.

"If you could do anything in the world, what would you want to do?" Sindel asked, hoping some conversation would allow Apollo to open up a little more.

Apollo lifted his head and sank back into the chair.

"Like right now?" He asked.

"At any time."

He paused and looked out of the window once more.

"I dunno...probably go home...maybe go to the beach or...probably go to bed."  
Sindel looked at him with a questioning look.

"If you could do anything in the world...you would go to sleep?" She asked in bewilderment.

"I'm just tired."  
"Yes I can tell...well if I could do anything I would probably give you a tour of Outworld. I would take you to some of the famous landmarks, show you some of the best restaurants and just spend time with you."

Apollo looked at Sindel and smirked. This caused Sindel to smile as she was hoping that she could cheer him up a little bit.

"I have lived for over 20,000 years and I can say that without a doubt, you are the most interesting and confusing boy I have ever met."  
Apollo looked at her with a smile and raised his eyebrow

"Why's that?"  
"Why's what?"  
"I'm sure you have seen your fair share of people. What makes me the most interesting?"  
Sindel paused and looked away. When she continued she looked back into Apollo's eyes and nearly forgot what she was going to say.  
"You are so nice to everyone you meet. When we first met, it was very easy to see you were confident in yourself. I know first hand that each of us is...shall we say overwhelming? I congratulate you on your ability to stay controlled around us. On the other hand, however, you have so much you hide. Everyone here cares about you. I just want to know why you hide so much from us when you obviously know how much you mean to us. We wouldn't act the same way if you weren't exactly you."

"My past is beyond messed up. I killed innocent people because I had no choice. I slaughtered hundreds for experiments and killed relentlessly. I am half machine and I live knowing every day could be my last. I apologize if that is something too deep for me to share."  
Sindel was taken aback by Apollo's sudden outburst. She saw him return his gaze out the window. She stood up and quickly closed the distance between the two of them. As Apollo looked up she wrapped him in a hug. Using her strength and the strength of her hair, she managed to lift Apollo to standing. Apollo hugged Sindel back.

"I am sorry I brought up painful memories. I care about you as if you were my own child Apollo. It has never been easy for me either and I hope that you can understand that. Just know that I will always be here for you. I will talk to Delia about removing your chip as it takes some energy to do. You are probably hoping to go outside and play with the others and I will make sure I do not keep you here any longer." Sindel said separating from the hug.

"Honestly, I just want to hang out with the people I haven't much yet so I can get to know you all better." He responded.

Sindel smiled and grabbed Apollo's face. She pulled him close to the point their foreheads touched each other.

"Then I'll make sure to do that." Sindel said.

She leaned forward and kissed Apollo. Sindel hadn't realized until now that she longed for the contact and Apollo was everything she ever wanted outside of Jerrod. Shao Kahn was nothing but a tyrant and Apollo was the exact opposite. Sindel could stay there forever, but soon realized that Apollo was having difficulty breathing. They seperated and Apollo smiled as he forgot about the earlier tension.  
"Thank you for that." Sindel said.

"I think you may be better than Jade." Apollo commented.

"I would sure hope so! I am double her age after all."  
"Yet you look like you could be in your 30's."

Sindel smiled and wrapped Apollo in a hug. After a couple minutes the two separated when there was a knock at the door. Sindel stepped around Apollo and answered it. Damien was standing at the door with a suit and a mask.

"Oh...hello Sindel. Nitara told me Apollo would be with you. Is he in there or should I come back?"

"What is it you need?" She asked.

"Well the start of the party is in like...five hours and I wanted to make sure Apollo had his costume and didn't get into trouble between now and then."  
"Ah...he is right here."

Apollo moved around Sindel and saw Damien holding the costume.

"Oh, thanks. Can you leave it in my room?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah for sure. See you tonight." Damien said while leaving the room.

Apollo looked back down at Sindel and smiled. Sindel then opened her arms, inviting Apollo in for a hug. He obliged and held Sindel just above the waist. After a few minutes of holding each other, the two eventually moved to Sindel's massive bed. Here they laid down together and relaxed in each other's arms. Their last thoughts were of each other before they easily fell asleep.

Later That Night…

Shao Kahn's Palace Grounds

1930 hours

Apollo's POV

Apparently I was _really_ tired. I remember falling asleep next to Sindel, then suddenly dressing up for this party. Kapkan, Sledge, Damien and I were all dressed in matching outfits. We were all supposed to represent a deck of cards. I was hearts. My suit was all white with a big heart on the back. We were wearing ties that had our logo on it (heart, diamond, etc). We had white undershirts and white pants. We also had red shoes and a white mask. Personally, mine had a heart that went around the middle of the mask. Sledge was diamonds, Kapkan was spades and Damien was clubs.

We didn't leave the main palace until the party started, which was about an hour and a half ago. Thermite was wearing couples costume with Ash. Maverick was wearing what he usually wore because that's how he is. Caveira was dressing up like someone you would see if they went to a Dia de Los Muertos (Day of the Dead) celebration. Valkyrie was going as some type of war photographer. Twitch was going as some type of recognized soldier. She called it "marquis" but I didn't know what that meant. IQ dressed up like she was going to work out in green clothes. All I know is it showed off her curves even more. I didn't really pay attention to what everyone else was going as.

The walk to the room where we were having our party was a little ways away from the main palace. There was probably a half a mile length between the two buildings. The four of us had planned to be later and walk together because we felt like making a quiet entrance and trying not to be noticed. Since all white clothes in a dark space with flashing lights is obviously the best choice if you don't want to get noticed, we went with that. Sindel had told me earlier that there was two seating sections. One side of the room was for Raiden and his group, the other side was for us. Since Shao Kahn had insisted that all attend this event, the enemies had to be in the same room. Apparently there was always a fight that broke out between two really drunk fighters, so Sindel suggested that as soon as the tensions ran high we tried to find a way to leave. I hadn't planned on staying long anyway.

I could tell we were nearing the party as the music and lights coming from a building ahead got brighter and louder. The place was massive.  
"Damn." Damien said, breaking the silence.

"One hell of a party." I added.

The thumping of the beat in the music was making the building shake with noise. We walked up marble steps as we walked to the closed door. I made sure we all had our masks and stuff on before I opened the door. I immediately regretted opening the door because I was slapped with the sound of music, people screaming and music. I entered last as we quickly entered the building. The room was as big as a massive ballroom. There was a disco ball on the ceiling that was spinning in circles and shooting light everywhere. There was also an in house band and some DJ. To my surprise, no one was actually using the dancefloor to dance. They were all just standing there talking. I could pick out some type of imaginary line that seperated one side of the room to the other. We walked in the direct middle of the line when we entered. I quickly scanned the crowd to see if there was anyone I knew. I could pick out Skarlet, Baraka and Raiden easily on the left. I assumed that the right side was where we needed to go. I looked to my right and I immediately saw Nitara's bat wings. She was dressed in more gothic themed attire. She also had fake blood (or real?) on her face, neck and arms along with some red stuff in her mouth and on her lips. She absolutely killed the costume. I also saw Liu Kang had gone as a zombie. Sonya and Johnny dressed in some retro looking attire. I saw Jax was dressed up as a farmer. Reptile looked like the...well Reptile version of Aquaman. I spotted Maverick sitting alone at the booth and quickly made my way over to him. I saw some people had turned and looked at me, but because of my mask they couldn't tell who I was. I quickly slid into the booth and to the back in the middle. This was a horseshoe booth. The other three joined soon after. I saw Ruby, who was dressed in some weird type of padded v-neck red thing? She also was wearing a red mask and a piece that covered her hair. Not surprisingly, she wasn't really wearing anything that covered her assets, so Damien was nearly drooling by the time she walked over to the booth.

Ruby immediately spoke as soon as she reached the booth, "I see you all have made it."  
"Yeah...cool party huh?" Damien asked.

"This? You think this party is good?! This is an insult to every Edenian and Shokan in this room! The music is horrendous and don't even get me started at the disease they call the food."  
Damien meanwhile gave us three a Jim from "the Office" face. We laughed, Kapkan harder than Sledge and I.

Ruby looked at us and pulled down her mask. She smiled and said, "Aw who am I kidding I'm just glad I get to spend this time with you, Damien."  
"Me too." He responded.

The two quickly hugged and were about to get facial when a certain trio of ladies walked up. The three of us immediately froze. I saw the sea of Defenders part as Mileena, Skarlet and Tanya confidentiality strode through the crowd. They walked right over to our booth and stood behind Ruby. The two didn't know they were there.

"I am glad you found _our_ man." Tanya said with clear venom in her voice.

Ruby quickly turned around and looked at the smiling faces of those three.

"_Your_ man? If I remember correctly he loves me and not you three treacherous wenches." She responded.

"I am sure he would change his mind once we... introduced ourselves." Mileena said.

"I won't let you. He is mine and he will stay that way."

The music was still going but now quieter. Everyone in the room was looking in this direction. I just noticed that there was two sets of people sitting on their respective sides of the stage. On the left side sat Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung I think, Raydork and that tall dude with the flags on his back. I forgot his name. On the right was Liu Kang, Sindel, And Kitana. I noticed that Jade and Nitara had walked into the conversation as well.

"What are you traitors doing here?" Jade asked.

"You call us a traitor yet you sleep with a child?" Skarlet said.

The crowd knew that Skarlet was walking on dangerous territory. Jade was fuming. So much so that Nitara had to hold her back for fear of a fight breaking out. Suddenly I saw Mileena pull down her mask. The four of us looked shocked at her features. She had sharper teeth than sharks! I looked to my right where I saw Thermite and Ash looking over at us. I could see the other Rainbow agents scattered in the crowd, usually in pairs or trios.

Mileena finally spoke, "I have an idea." She laughed maniacally, "We will have a fight, me versus Apollo. If I win, we get Apollo and Damien. If you win...we will come back for Damien. Deal?"

I was shocked. I didn't think these three would be into me too.

Jade seemed to think for a moment before she smiled and stuck out her hand, "Deal."

The two shook hands.

"Wonderful...now I am assuming you would know where he is."

"I actually do not. Although I am sure Damien would be willing to spill the truth."  
Everyone's eyes trained onto Damien.

"Apollo? I haven't seen him. Last I heard he was going to look for Sheeva and talk about something." Damien said.

I knew he was making that up to help me in case they didn't notice me sitting two feet away from him. I don't know how this mask is enough to not make them see me, but hey, I'll take it. Jade looked at Damien as if she knew he was lying. She quickly scanned the crowd to find that Sheeva was in fact nowhere to be seen. She then turned and looked at us three sitting down. She narrowed her eyes and looked at each of us individually. When she got to me she took extra care in looking me up and down. Besides the music, there was no one else who dared make a sound.

Jade finally spoke, "I can see Kapkan and Sledge, along with Damien. Who are you?"

I froze. Luckily this mask was holding me facial expression otherwise I would be in trouble. Well and they were looking for me. I thought of only one thing to do. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Thermite had slid back into his seat in the booth.

"I'm Thermite ma'am." I responded in a perfect imitation of his voice.

She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Very well." She responded, "Apollo must be in a different room. We shall look elsewhere."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. How did that work? In my free time I like to imitate voices of people and I think I have gotten pretty good at it. But Jade actually believing me? That was a whole other thing. The four of them left the immediate area and everyone went back to what they were doing. The four of us looked at each other and shrugged. I checked my watch and saw it was already way past 11 pm and I was feeling the effects.

"I think it's about time to go back." I said.

"You know how to get there?" Sledge asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright. Buzz one of us if you need somethin." Damien stated.

I nodded as he slid out of the booth. I followed him. I walked toward the exit and quickly made my getaway. I shook my head as I processed what happened tonight. This place was getting weirder and weirder with each passing moment.

After the 8 or so minute walk, I was exhausted. I made it to my room and quickly undressed. I slipped off my shoes and went and got ready for bed. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom however, I felt something. There was a kind of buzzing in my neck. Almost like a muscle spasm or something. I coughed and immediately noticed there was blood littering my hand. I was now panicking. I felt for the buzzing and realized where my hand has just gone...My hand was under my chin...right where the chip is. I started to feel light headed. I suddenly felt like I was being stabbed by knives. It hurt so bad. The pain was in my heart and my head. My body froze before I lost control of myself and collapsed onto the floor. I suddenly shut my eyes.

2 hours earlier…

Shao Kahn's Palace, Outworld

2130 hours

Unknown POV

I have made contact with the experiment. He seems to be very popular with the group here. I can see he even has a few women interested in him. However, that is not the mission directive. I believe he is straying too far off of the designated mission directive and must be take out. I quickly make my way outside and make my way to a dark and secluded part of the garden where I am sure no one will hear me. I quickly dial the number for the President of the United States.  
After a short while he picks up, "Hello?" He answers

"Press the button. Experiment One has strayed too far off the mission."  
"*sigh* Very well. He has two hours."

I hung up and exited the garden. I walked back into the party and made my way over to the other side of the room where I met with Sektor and Cyrax. They were in conversation so I decided to barge in.

"Sektor, Cyrax. Can I ask for your services in a favor I need completed?"

The two stopped the conversation.

"What is it you need?" Sektor responded.

"In two hours time Apollo Jackson will die. By then he will have left for his room. I need one of you to make it seem like he was murdered. I don't want him missing limbs, just enough scratches to make it seem like that is what killed him. But remember, nothing too deep."  
The two looked at each other before they responded again.

"You are asking us to take blame for something we had no part in? Especially for Apollo? I understand your desire to have him out of the way, but he is a young fighter who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is not a threat to us. Otherwise Raiden would have asked us to take him out."  
That is when an idea sparked in my head.

"Raiden was the one who gave me the directive to kill him. I am not a fighter so I am hoping that I won't have to when it comes down to it. That is why I am employing your help."

The two looked at each other again.

"Very well...200,000 koins and you will have what you asked for." Sektor said.

"Deal."

2 hours later (Present time)

Shao Kahn's Palace, Outworld

2330 hours

Nitara's POV

I was very tired after tonight's activities. I also didn't realize just how tiring helping Jade and Delia seperate themselves would be. Plus I wasn't even the one being seperated! I had decided to help them out after Jade asked. I didn't trust anyone else, especially if her other options were Sheeva or Cassandra. I will admit it was quite a surprise to see Delia as I had only seen her through a couple dreams. She longed to see Apollo again, so after she said hello to a few of the defenders and her son, we left the party and began making our way to Apollo's room.

"I am very excited to see Apollo. We haven't talked in a little while and I am sure he will be surprised to see me in my new body." Delia said.

"I sure he will be glad to see all of us. I think we are his favorites after all." Jade said.

"I am just looking forward to his warmth. He is also really comfortable to lay on." I said involuntarily.

The other two looked at me and that is when I realized what I said. I must have blushed with the brightness of 1,000 suns.

"I mean-"  
"We know what you meant Nitara. Neither of us can help ourselves either." Jade said.

I laughed a little as we continued walking. A little later our conversation picked up again.

"Hey Nitara?" Jade asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Why do you like Apollo? Last I remembered hearing you were with the same sex."

I paused as I didn't really know how to respond.

"I don't really know...something about him seems so...innocent. I feel like I need to protect him. He has done something and I grew feelings for him. At first I was a bit skeptic about them, but then I actually met him...and I just felt an urge to be around him more as he seemed intriguing."  
Jade looked toward the ground. Delia smiled at me from beyond Jade. We entered the castle and leisurely walked up to the third floor where Apollo was. As we entered the hallway on the third floor, I had this strange feeling that something was terribly wrong. I started to get nervous and I could feel adrenaline pump through my body. I shook off the feeling and kept walking. It was eerily quiet as the only sounds were the taps of the heels on our shoes hitting the floor. As we got closer to Apollo's room i began to smell...blood? It can't be. I must be mistaking it for something else. When we got to his door I felt like screaming. His door was cracked and light was seeping into the hallway. He never leaves his door cracked. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming to my strong nostrils. The three of us were standing in the hallway and one glance at the other two showed they were feeling the same way as us. I was looking through the crack in the door when I saw a shadow flash past the door as Jade coughed. We sighed in relief as we assumed it was Apollo. He laughed awkwardly as I assumed he might have cut himself on something. My nose is really strong, especially for blood. It could pick up stuff like as much as a simple cut from 500 feet away in good conditions. I stepped forward and knocked once. I pushed opened the door and looked around. I saw no one.  
"Apollo?" I called.

That was when I heard it. A pained groan come from Delia. I looked down to my left and froze. It was Apollo...laying there...in a pool of blood. He was cut in different places. There was a knife buried in his chest. I...recognized that knife. It belonged to Kano...Jade let out a bloodcurdling scream. I walked forward on shaky legs as my mind went blank. I collapsed onto my knees next to Apollo. My pants were ruined as they were now soaked in blood. I saw Jade collapse into Delia's arms as she began screaming and crying, which was not a pretty sight from the usually stoic woman. Delia had tears streaming down her face as she couldn't take her eyes off the scene. I used my hands and felt for Apollo's pulse. There wasn't a pulse...He was dead...The kid...the one I cared so, so much for...the man I loved...dead...I will no longer get to look into his dreamy green eyes...or feel his touch as he holds me...I will never feel his warmth as he pulls me into a hug...I'll never be able to feel his soft lips kiss me. I used my hands to wrap them around his body as I hugged him. I didn't care about my clothes. I began crying, something I hadn't done in a long time. I cried hard. We all did. I looked into his face...He had blood...streaming out of his nose, eyes and mouth...I knew he had died painfully...He was still warm. I could've been here...I could've been here to save him. I wasn't.

We cried for what felt like ages before Delia and Jade came over and tapped me. We all still had tears streaming down our face.

"We should inform the others." Delia said in a soft voice.

I suddenly felt beyond angry at what happened. I screamed in anger.

"Sonya and Kano will pay! You hear me! They will pay! Sonya will pay for bringing this boy into this and Kano will pay with his life!" I yelled as I began crying again.

Delia held me as I cried into her arms. All I can think is past memories of Apollo's continuous kindness...His undenying care for my wellbeing...for all of our wellbeing...He had warned us that one day his life would come to an untimely end...He didn't want us to get hurt...We didn't listen...Now his life has come to an end...and I am crying like a child...This hurt so bad...Worse than getting kicked out of my community...worse than any fight I have ever been apart of...I feel like my heart has been torn to shreds...at the hands of Kano...I cried in agony...

**This is the end of the chapter. I won't talk much as I don't feel that is it necessary. Look for the next chapter to be released sometime next week. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Greek God

**Welcome to chapter 8! I know some of you are wondering when I am going to go back to the actual story and believe me, it will be after this chapter. This chapter finishes Apollo and the chip issue so now that will no longer be a factor. This chapter is also opportunity for community feedback! Let me know by a dm (or pm?) what characters you would like to see go to Shang Tsung's island for the tournament. I'm thinking of doing 15 characters per side. So you can dm me one or 15 I don't care. I know some of you are probably wondering what, if anything, I will do about MK11 and the story. To that I say that I am going to be trying to align the rest of this story as closely to the actual story from the game as possible. Anyway that's all I have to say for now. **

***These new characters WILL NOT be a major part of the story at all. They probably won't be used after this chapter.**

**I don't own anything, so any song lyrics or characters I use that are not named Apollo, Jessie or Damien should have shoutouts (or whatever I need for that) done. **

**As always, please sit down, relax and enjoy the show.**

**Warning: Violence**

That night…

Shao Kahn's Palace

0100 hours

3rd POV

After their time with Apollo's now lifeless body, Nitara, Delia and Jade thought the best idea would be to bring Apollo to the party so they could inform the others and see if Shang Tsung had some type of magic or something he could do to restore Apollo. Nitara also vowed to exact revenge against Kano for his crimes. The three picked up Apollo's body. They were soaked in his blood, which made the three feel even worse than they already did. Delia was arguably the most distraught. She had wanted to separate herself from Jade so she could be with Apollo without the barrier of Jade. She was also carrying Apollo's top third. She cried like a waterfall as she was in a state beyond shock. She continued to stare at Apollo's lifeless face. His now pale skin and lifeless green eyes. His seemingly dull hair, stained red with blood. She looked at his neck. The burn mark under his chin, no doubt from Kano's eye laser. She saw the knife, buried in his heart. She could also feel Jade and Nitara's energy. Jade was hysterical. She was talking to herself. Calling to the Elder Gods to restore him. She was praying and wishing she could take his place. She then cried for the possible child she carried who would never know its father. Nitara was the most collected of the three. No doubt was tears flowing down her face, but she was filled with rage more so than sadness. Sure she wishes she could change places with Apollo, but she was mad at two people: Kano and Sonya. She vowed to destroy them. She almost went as far as to destroy Cassie or Johnny just to show Sonya what it felt like. She would then shake off her thoughts as that would be far uncalled for. This cycle would repeat itself. Not a word was said as the three began the journey of carrying Apollo to the party.

Back at the party, Sindel sensed something was wrong. She felt like she needed to vomit from nauseousness. Sindel tried to shake off this feeling but it wasn't working. Kitana noticed.

"Are you okay mother?" She asked.

Sindel looked at Kitana with a smile, "I am fine dear, just a bit tired is all."

Kitana frowned, "I know when you are lying mother. Now is one of those times. I would like to know what is bothering you."

Sindel sighed as she knew there was no getting out of this one, "I don't feel too good. I feel like something very bad is going to happen but I can't tell you what."

Suddenly there was a scream. It came from Frost who was standing by the door talking with Sub-Zero and Maverick. The music stopped and everyone turned their attention to the entrance. At the doorway stood Jade, Delia and Nitara holding the bloody, lifeless body of Apollo Jackson. Sounds of shock rippled among the crowd on both sides. The three took a couple steps forward into the middle of the crowd. That was when Nitara saw Kano. She dropped Apollo's legs causing Jade to collapse. Nitara took three steps forward before she suddenly stopped and collapsed on one knee, seemingly exhausted by the whole ordeal. The crowd turned their attention on the now sobbing Jade. Sindel saw Apollo, laying there, lifeless and tried to stand up. Her legs wouldn't let her and she would have collapsed if it hadn't been for Kitana's quick movement to catch her mother. Similar reactions were happening from around the defenders side of the room. Cassie had to be contained by Scorpion and Sonya after she tried to take off for Kano. Caveira and Valkyrie stood, void of emotion, as though they couldn't quite grasp the situation. Twitch began crying as she sat back into her booth while Ash comforted her. IQ was on the floor in Finka's arms as she was too shocked to even cry. Nomad was on her knees while Kapkan and Jax comforted her. Alibi was sitting on the booth crying as she couldn't keep her eyes off of Apollo. Sheeva and Khameleon were too shocked to move. Their mouths hung open as they stared at Apollo. They silently wished this was a joke, but from the reaction of Jade and Nitara, they knew better then to believe that. Li Mei didn't know what to do. She was very upset, but realized that she didn't have as good a connection with Apollo that the others had, and she regrets that. Kira was doing her best with Sub-Zero to comfort the hysterical Frost.

Fujin was the first one to speak, "What...what happened?"

Nitara answered, "We were going to see Apollo. We walked to his room...I could smell blood and I was uneasy. We saw a shadow behind the door...and I assumed that was him...When we entered...Apollo was on the floor...in a pool of blood with Kano's knife buried in his chest."

The crowd exploded into shocked murmurs. Kano was most of all surprised.

"Me? Ya think I did this? I've been 'ere the entire time!" He shouted over the noise.

"It's your knife Kano. Who else could've done it?" Sonya said.

Damien took a step forward and looked at Apollo. Everyone watched him and the noise dropped to complete silence again. Damien had a feeling he knew exactly what happened and everyone else in the building knew he would make the final decision. Damien kept calm as he knew this would eventually happen. He walked forward and crouched on the other side of Apollo's body. Jade and Delia watched with careful eyes as they watched Damien make the verdict.

"It does look like a murder." Damien paused, "I would accuse Kano but two things don't add up...First, Kano would have nearly cut Apollo's head off-"

"Yeah." Kano said.

Goro and Shang Tsung, who were standing next to Kano, looked at him with disgust. Kano looked at the both of them.

"What? I would've."

Shang Tsung just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Shao Kahn on the other hand was on the edge of his seat along with Raiden. Both of them knew how powerful of a fighter Apollo could be. If he was dead it was almost an easy victory for them.

"Also...this burn mark under his chin. It's in the exact spot where his chip is."Jade seemed shocked that she had forgotten about it. Delia nearly started crying again if it hadn't been for Taven embracing his mother.

"What are you suggesting?" Thermite asked.

Damien sighed, "What I'm suggesting is that Apollo's chip went off which killed him. Then someone here was paid to go and make it look like it was a murder. This person was smart enough to steal one of Kano's knives to make it seem like it was him."

This is when the man who called for the chip decided to make his escape. He began walking behind Apollo's body in the shadows. Damien looked up just in time to see a shadow move behind them. He points to it and everyone understand what he wants. Erron Black and Kotal Kahn step in front of the shadow. The person moves into the light.

"No shit." Damien says behind him.

The man turns around and looks at Damien.

"Well I never expected to see you here either Damien." The man says.

Damien just laughs.

Twitch had moved up into the crowd and the man saw her.

"I am sorry about your loss. I did hear a rumor about a kid and I wanted to say my condolences."

Now all eyes had shifted to Twitch. She seemed a little awkward about the whole ordeal and now she was the center of attention.

"Who is this?" Twitch asked trying to change the subject.

"Did Apollo ever tell you about a brother?" Damien asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Well this," Damien said pointing to the man, "is his older brother, Alex. Alex Jackson."Alex waved.

"Oh...Did you and Apollo have a good relationship?" Twitch asked.

"I wish. He was a great kid but our parents played favorites with me. Same as Ela and Zofia just I hated my brother." Alex said.

Twitch's eyes widened as she figured out where this was going.

"While Apollo was shipped off to be a government experiment, Alex was the prodigy. He became one of the top soldiers in the Navy SEALs and was later an addition to the Presidential Strike Team. Why he could be here is a mystery to me. Unless you were sent here to keep watch on Apollo." Damien said.

"Now you're making wild accusations. I am simply here to keep watch on all potential threats to Earth. I didn't know any of you would be here." Alex said.

In that second Sektor decided to make a split second decision that would seal Alex's fate.

Sektor stepped forward into the center of the large circle that formed. He looked at Sindel and Kitana.

"May I say a word?" Sektor asked.

Sindel just nodded as she was still distraught about the situation.

Sektor turned to the group and saw that about half the room was looking at him.

"Damien if I may."Damien turned around and was shocked to see Sektor was the one to ask.

"Yeah go ahead."

Sektor paused and looked around the room.

"Alex is the one who killed Apollo."

The room turned its attention back on Alex.

"What are you talking about? I said I was here checking in for future threats!" Alex said a little flustered.

"You hired me to make it seem like Apollo was murdered."

The room froze. Everyone was shocked at Sektor. This was not him, it was against his very programming.

"What?" Sindel asked, shocked.

"Must I repeat myself?" Sektor responded.

Nitara returned to her feet.

She looked at Alex square in the face, "Alex, I challenge you... to Mortal Kombat."

Meanwhile…

Unknown Location

Unknown Time

Apollo's POV

I open my eyes...to the sky? Where the hell am I? I move and realize I am laying on my back. I feel like I am laying on a cloud. I move my head to the left and squint as it is suddenly really bright. I realize in that second that I am indeed, laying on a cloud.

"What the fuck?" I say out loud.

I look to my right and see...gates? Wait...that's right I died. I think I'm in heaven...wait that can't be. I've done too many fucked up things to get into heaven, well at least from the Bible's point of view. I stand up and look at my attire. I am wearing the white undershirt, white joggers and Undefeated Kobe 1's.

"Pleasant surprise I guess." I again say out loud to myself.

I decide to walk over to the gate. The gate is made out of pure gold and ivory. There is also depictions of angels and gods on the gate. Suddenly there was a voice.

"Hello Apollo. Welcome to Mount Olympus."I see a man with wings and I think a bow and arrow.

"Hi, um, who are you?" I responded.

"I have many different names," He said floating down from the gate to my level. At this point I realized he was wearing nothing more than some cloth, "You might know me as Cupid, Eros or Amor."

"Okay...why am I here?"

He looked at me with a questioning look, "Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, you said Mount Olympus. That's the home of the Greek and Roman Gods."

"Correct...can you still not figure out why you are here?"

"You are not making any sense." I said.

"What do you not understand?" Eros asked.

Now it was my turn to pause. Am I missing something? Because last time I checked I was born in New York, not on Mount Olympus. I know my mom is Greek but I am not religious. I am still confused why I am here.

"There is obviously a step between me dying and me showing up here that I am missing, right?"

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Sick so you're going to be one of those prophetic annoying ass gods who can't just give a straight answer and save everyone else the time."

He looked at me as if I had slapped him.

"My you do have a temper like your father."

"You knew my father? How?"

Now it was Eros's turn to be confused.

"Do...do you not know who your father is?" He asked.

"Of course I know who my father is. He sold me to the US Government for fuck's sake."

"Ooohhh." He responded, "I meant your genetic father, not the one who raised you."

I looked at him like he single-handedly said the dumbest shit ever.

"Okay, I will show you then."

He led me to the gate. He knocked twice and the gate opened. I had looked through the bars and found that there was nothing but clouds here. However this time as soon as the gates were opened, buildings and palaces all the size of the Outworld palace appeared. There was fountains and statues in front of every building. There was golden fountains and people walking all over. There was children playing in the fountains with their parents watching them. There was winged angels and gods and everything in between.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus." Eros restated.

"Yeah, you already said that." I responded.

"I do understand, but before you were looking at clouds."

I decided not to respond sarcastically. There was people all over the place. I heard the ringing of bells and to my right I saw what looked like a school. I could tell it had just been let out. There was a lot of people. Some were tall, some short, some strong, some skinny and it was about half and half for male to female ratio. Most of the kids were in groups of equal number female to male. It was mostly high school age kids, somewhere 16-19 it looked like. They all had backpacks and binders. The one thing that stuck out to me is that everyone was wearing all white, unlike me who was wearing white and red. I stuck out. Also being easily the tallest didn't help either. Every kid who walked near Eros and I looked at us. I started to feel very uncomfortable until I realized they weren't looking at me, but rather the scars on my arms. Eventually there was a girl who was brave enough to come over to us.

"Excuse me," She said, "May I ask what happened to your arms?"

The girl was probably around my age, with a medium deep voice. I would compare her voice to that of Twitch.

"There are a lot of different things that happened to my arms, is there anything you want to know about in particular?" I responded.

I could see the group of her friends behind her snickering at my comment. I assumed these kids have never known what it is like to be shot, stabbed, burned, whipped or have all of those happen all at once while being waterboarded.

She looked at my arm and pointed to a scar that ran down the length of my arm and stopped just above my wrist.

"How did you get this one?" She asked.

"Do you know what titanium is?" She nodded.

"This scar was from when I got the bones in my arms replaced with a material 200 times stronger than titanium."

Her eyes widened.

One of the boys behind her said, "Bullshit, humans would die if that happened."

The girl looked at the boy and then back at me, "Please, don't mind Phthonus, he gets a little jealous sometimes."

"I ain't jealous sweetheart, I just know when someone isn't telling the truth. How'd you get here anyhow? You don't look like a god to me." Phthonus said as he took a couple of steps forward and wrapped his arm around the girls shoulders. I could tell the girl was looking very uncomfortable and didn't really like this guy anyway.

"Alright then humor me, you ever been in a war?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He said.

"Just answer the question.""No I haven't."

"Okay...I'm going to assume that you are either a god or related to one, correct?"

"As a matter of fact I am actually directly related to the God of Gods, Zeus." He said with enthusiasm.

"Right...so can I assume you have lived here all your life?"

"Yeah that is a pretty good assumption."

"Cool, name's Apollo by the way. You seem like a totally secure guy, maybe we can be friends." I said, dripping my words with sarcasm as I stuck my hand out for a shake.

Phthonus's friends, and the girl, were snickering at my comment. I noticed a crowd of people had gathered around watching the engagement. After he didn't shake my hand I turned back to Eros and he began walking again. I followed.

"Pussy ass bitch, yeah look at you walking away. Bet your mama raised you like a sucker. Bet she told you it was better to suck dick then stand up for yourself."

He struck a chord. I never particularly cared for my parents, but it is not okay to ever talk to about someone's mama. I stopped walking and turned around. Eros quickly turned around and grabbed my shoulder but I shook him off.

"Aye man say that again to my face. I dare you." I said walking face to face with him.

I towered over this kid, he couldn't be any taller than 5 foot 9 and probably weighed 165 pounds.

"I said, your mama told you to bend over and ta-" *bam!*

The sound of my fist traveling 78 miles per hour slamming into his chest let of a sound similar to a gunshot. All I needed was 6 inches. 6 inches was enough to rocket this kid 400 feet. He was traveling at 198 miles per hour when he slammed into the side of the school, which easily punched a rocket sized hole into the wall. The sound from the crash was enough to make it sound like a bomb had gone off. The crowd had frozen. There was the sound of an air raid siren as I walked back to Eros. His face was completely white. Other gods and soldiers came running or flying over from where they were stationed or relaxing. I saw a man with curly, long hair running in our direction. He ran over to Eros.

"What happened Eros?" The man asked.

"Phthonus finally got what was coming to him."I heard crying and frantic shouts coming from the building. I saw a woman standing outside with her head in her hands getting comforted by a guy. I assumed this was the kid's parents. There was another really strong guy, who was helping move debris and other things out of the way. He looked familiar. I think I had seen him in a Disney movie once. Hercules I think.

"Who dares strike my grandson!" Yelled a woman walking out of the rubble.

Behind her, an unconscious Phthonus was being carried by a god with a white beard.

I heard the man whisper beside me, "Shit that isn't good."

I still had my blank expression on as the goddess walked over to the crowd. She walked menacingly towards us.

When she got to Phthonus's group of friends she asked, "Who did this?"

The girl who I was talking to earlier shakingly pointed to me. The goddess then turned to me with a look that could kill. I felt like she was looking into my soul. Her face rivaled Sindel's angry look. It was one I had only seen once and didn't want to see again.

"You are a fool to think you could strike my grandson and get away with it." She said pulling out a sword.

My expression still hasn't changed.

"Persephone stand down. The kid didn't know any better. It's been less than an hour since he got here." The man next to me said.

"That is no excuse for this child's actions! He could have killed my grandson Apollo!" Persephone said.

"He's a god Persephone. You need to relax. This was a minor misunderstanding, with let's be honest, some consequences that would have happened anyway." Apollo said.

"How dare you?! You aren't any better yourself! How many women have you been with?" She retorted.

"Who had a kid with her own father?" Apollo said.

I nearly laughed, nearly.

Persephone gasped. A few in the crowd snickered, they then became quiet after getting a look from Persephone.

"What is the problem?" Said the man with the white beard I had described earlier.

"Your own son is defending this-this...murderer! Father do something!" Persephone said, pointing at me and Apollo.

The man looked like this was just one too many fucks he had to give today.

"Apollo."

"Yes?" We both answered simultaneously.

"Control yourselves please."

"Yes father." Apollo said.

"Aight." I responded.

The man walked away. Apollo turned to me and looked me up and down."Well no shit." he said. "I'm glad that Jackie took good care of you."

"Huh?" Was my only response.

"We'll talk again later kid. Right now though, I think someone wants to show you around."

I turned around to see the girl from earlier right behind me with her friends a step or two behind her.

"Oh, hey...um, sorry about that. I kinda got carried away." I said with a nervous laugh.She smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. None of us really liked him anyway. My name is Eriopis by the way. I am one of the few mortals who go to this school."

"Really? I am assuming you didn't have to die to get here." I said.

She looked at me with a shocked expression, "Are you dead?"

"Last thing I remembered is my kill switch getting activated and me collapsing on the floor. Then I woke up here."

Her eyes widened as she stuck her arm out and grabbed my bicep, feeling the hard muscle underneath my shirt. She blushed heavily.

"I think you are pretty real." She commented.

"Erio, we are going to take off and get a head start on the Laws of Nature homework, catch up with you later?" Said one of the guys behind her.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing." She said still focused on my arm.

The other 4 people couldn't wait to get out of the area. Suddenly I saw two women walking up to us. They were outstandingly beautiful as I tried not to stare."Hello Erio, and what is your name?" The first woman asked. She reminded me of Sindel or Delia.

"Apollo, Apollo Jackson." I said.

"Nice to meet you Apollo, my name is Hera and this is Aphrodite." Hera said pointing to the other woman.

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry for the...surprise meeting I guess."

"Funny thing is the boy you punched was actually the god of jealousy and boasting."

"Even better."

We all shared a quick laugh.

"Would you like for us to show you our palaces?" Aphrodite asked.

"She means to ask if you would like to see her bedroom." Hera interjected.

"That is not what I said."

"You never said that isn't what you meant."

"If you two will excuse me, I was supposed to show Apollo around. And not just to my Palace." Eriopis said.

"Does everyone have palaces?" I asked.

"Yes. They differ in sizes in level of importance. Like Zeus and Hera have the biggest palace. Apollo and I have the second biggest and so on. Erio's palace is the size of a mansion." Aphrodite answered.

"Ah."

"So who's palace would you like to see first?" She asked.

"Which ever is the closest to here. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get home."

"Home?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, like where all my friends are."

"Are we not your friends?" She asked.

"I meant my friends who aren't gods."

"Oh...I can talk to Zeus to see if he will be willing to restore you to life. I am sure he will be okay with it but that will probably not be until tomorrow."

"Oh...I hope I don't get buried."

"Don't worry about that, every hour here is a minute in your time."

"Okay."

"So closest palace?" Eriopis asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Let's do this. We will all go to Erio's palace and spend time with each other then because I am assuming we are not the only three who are going to want to talk to Apollo." Aphrodite suggested.

"Fine with me." Hera said.

The walk to the palace was short. It was only five or so minutes of nonstop talking until we reached Eriopis's palace. The three wanted to know everything about me. I noticed that the sun was setting and it was probably around 6 pm here. The palace was the size of a 12,000 square foot mansion. The front was complete with a fountain and a statue of Eriopis. There was a garden and it was beautifully green.

Suddenly Eriopis stepped in front of me and stuck her arms out, "Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it is beautiful." I responded.

My words seemed to have a profound effect on her. I could tell that she appreciated the look of her palace tenfold what she would have before."I am very glad you think so." She said with a blush.

Aphrodite and Hera looked at each other with a smile. Eriopis suddenly grabbed my hand and began pulling me toward her palace.

I heard from behind me, "Do you have the spells ready?" Hera asked.

"I wouldn't be the goddess of love if I didn't." Aphrodite responded.

Now it was my turn to blush as Eriopis led me up her quartz stairs and into her mansion. I looked around at the beautiful entry and was immediately stunned. I saw Eriopis look at me, presumably for my reaction, before she continued leading me up the stairs that ran along the left wall. At the top of the stairs, Eriopis pushed open a door and allowed me to see her bedroom. There was servants with giant fans as well as some holding baskets of fruits and other assortments of food. I noticed immediately they were all female. Eriopis took my to a porcelain seat and made me sit down and put my feet up. The then sat down criss-cross and sat staring at me. When nobody moved she ordered the servants to make sure I was comfortable. There was food brought over as Aphrodite and Hera walked in. The servants immediately bowed and regarded the two. Hera and Aphrodite then walked over and made themselves comfortable on the bed. It was then I noticed the two were wearing some type of cloth robe while Eriopis was wearing actual clothes, although they were all white. I sat with confusion and amusement plain on my face as the servants did their best to please all four of us. I could tell they were having difficulty with the task as there was ten of them and four of us. They didn't know who should have priority. I figured after the servants had been directed to me that I had become the center of attention because the other three wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Is this a little different than what you are used to?" Aphrodite asked after 10 minutes of silence.

"Definitely." I responded.

Eriopis, who was still sitting on the floor, put her hand out and grabbed mine. She rubbed it and I could tell there was plenty of emotion behind the act. I looked at her beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and found that I could get lost in her face. I was so focused I didn't notice Hera ordering the servants to leave the room.

"We should probably leave you two, it is getting late after all." Hera said.

I looked at her with shock as I stood up and looked out to window. Sure enough it was approaching dark. I saw Aphrodite did not like what Hera said one bit.

I turned back to Eriopis, "Do you have a guest room?" I asked.

She looked at me with confusion, "Guest room? I expected you to sleep in my bed."

I blushed, "Well where I come from it would be rude to do that as I have only been here one day."

"Nonsense, you make yourself comfortable on the bed and I will change and come lay down."

I then looked at the bed and shrugged. I sat down on the bed and quickly unlaced my shoes and took off my socks. I laid back into the comfort of the bed. I felt like I could melt into it it was so comfortable. I looked to my right where Eriopis was standing next to a dresser...undressing? Oh yes she definitely was. I caught a glimpse of her ass and I quickly covered my eyes with my hand as to not be disrespectful as she changed.

After 5 minutes I hear, "Eyes covered? My you are a very different boy."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion as Eriopis grabbed my hand and removed it from my head. This is when I got to see her in a silky robe that showed off her body very well.

"Most boys would have taken the opportunity to stare at my body. I am pleasantly surprised that you didn't."

She sat down next to me on the bed and stared at me. The look in her eyes was very familiar to me, as I had seen Ela, Twitch, Valkyrie, Jade, Nitara and a few others with this look on their face. I knew immediately what she wanted and was not surprised as she moved and straddled my lap. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. I looked back into hers and didn't realize what was happening to she finally spoke.

"Why do you leave your hands absently tapping at your sides?"

"I didn't want to be disrespectful and move too quick."

"Too quick?" She asked as she cocked her head in a questioning look, "You do understand what I am doing right?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Then I request that you hold me back. Unless of course there is something about me that you don't like. I can call Aphrodite if you do not feel comfortable around me. I mean I hope you would because I really am comfortable around you. I was actually very surprised that you didn't look at me as I changed. I mean there are other girls if you don't like me. You are the talk of the town after all." She rambled.

I sat there, shocked at what she had said. I could guess that she liked me, but I didn't think it was this much. Now she seemed to look into my eyes for an answer. She was looking for something that said I cared about her just as much as she cared for me. I felt plain bad. I was usually okay with handling girls who feel like this. I am usually there for them and make them feel better just by my presence and the security I give them. This time however, all my past experience has gone out the window. I could see in her eyes by me not moving she was losing hope that I cared for her back. I watched the excitement in her eyes dull as it was being replaced by sadness. I could see the beginnings of tears start forming in her usually bright blue eyes. Her face started changing with her emotions as I am sure she tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She couldn't comprehend why I hadn't moved. In reality, it was because I was shocked from the last two days. From being thrown into Outworld, then Jade and her lust, then Nitara and her soft side to the party which lead to my death. Now I am here, on Mount Olympus, with a girl my age who wants nothing and everything at the same time. The same girl who was being treated horribly by a boy she dated. The same girl who was now sitting on my lap, waiting, hoping that I would be unlike the guy before me. She seemed to be hoping for someone to care for, and for someone that would care for her back. She was sad. Very sad. The tears in her eyes grew as her face turned to a frown and her eyes dulled. I couldn't handle it anymore. I hated when people were sad. It always made me feel like it was my fault. I remember seeing Jade, as I told her I wouldn't go back to Outworld with her, and looking into her eyes. They were usually full of life, but then, in that moment, they were filled with sadness. I remember seeing Cassie, when she found out about the other girls, have the same reaction. I wouldn't let Eriopis fall to the same plague that I seemed to bring around. With the first tear fall from her eye, I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her into me. She gasped at my sudden movement. I felt a few tears hit my shoulder as she looked at me. I looked back into her eyes after a minute of embrace and the excitement had returned. She was happy again.

"Oh I knew it! I knew it!" She said in excitement as the last tear fell from her eyes, "I knew you cared for me too! I love you Apollo!" She said as she hugged me tighter.

I froze again. Really? I've been here a whole two hours and she is already in love with me? That's like two regular people minutes. What are the other girls going to think?

Oh what the hell, "I care for you too Erio. It's ok if I call you that, right?"

"I don't care what you call me. As long as you still care for me that's all I want."

I shook my head as these things seemed to be happening to me all the time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Erio jumped off my lap and turned around. It was at this moment I saw that the robe I originally thought was covering all of Erio was in fact not covering much of her. Everything from the bottom 2/3 of her ass was showing. The size of it rivaled Twitch's or Jade's. Next I noticed that she hadn't bother tying to little belt on her robe. Her entire front was completely showing and I saw a flash of her tit as she jumped off. I blushed heavily as I looked away out the window. The door opened and I looked back.

I saw it was one of the servants holding a letter.

"Oh mail! Who's it for?" Erio asked.

"The good sir who is staying with you princess." The servant responded.

"Oh wonderful, I will give it to him right away." Erio went to shut the door but the servant stopped it with her hand.

"Would you like me to call and cancel school tomorrow?" He asked.

Eriopis looked back at me and bit her lip. She turned back to the servant and responded.

"Yes, please let the deans know."

The servant nodded and closed the door. Eriopis turned around and walked back to me. She had a smile on her face as she opened the letter. She pulled out a slip and handed it to me.

"Read it out loud." She said.

I smiled, "Dear Apollo, This is your official welcome to Mount Olympus. Tomorrow we will be holding your inauguration event. I do know about your friends back where you came from and you will be able to go home. We will send you with a small army of soldiers for you who will keep you company as well as protect you as you are will not be fully immortal as we can not allow any more Gods into Mount Olympus. Feel free to invite Eriopis to join you as a couple others you know will also be joining you. They won't be able to stay with you long, however, as they have their own duties to attend to. Good luck and sleep well as you will need the energy tomorrow (not really). Our only request is that you do not conceive with Eriopis until we have found someone to fill her position as Princess of Messenia, unless of course you would like to be her prince. Signed Zeus, Hera, Apollo and Aphrodite."

She was smiling at me, "Well? Are you going to ask me?"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "When I can go back home, would you like to come with me?"

She acted like I had just asked her to marry me. She nodded vigorously and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and laughed at her reaction. We enjoyed each other's embrace for a little while until she suddenly broke off. I moved over in bed and laid down. She wrapped the belt around herself as she laid down next to me. She snuggled up against me as she wrapped her leg and arm around my body. She chuckled to herself for a second as she was laying with me.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard, "Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Aphrodite put a spell on me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well if the other Apollo is right and you are related to him...I am technically your half-sister."

The Next Morning…

Mount Olympus

1330 hours

Apollo's POV

The ceremonies haven't been that bad. It has basically just been a meet and greet with the people who live on Mount Olympus and their allies. It was basically dads trying to show off their daughters to see if I would be married to them, which I kindly said that I am not of the age but I would keep them in mind and get to know them better. I met people from all walks of life. I met monks, Greeks, demons, angels, gods, a couple sea monsters (with one I might be related to) and a whole bunch of other people that have kind of blurred into a single unrecognizable person. To say I was stressed out the entire day was an understatement. It got so crowded that it was unsafe for Eriopis to stay near me for fear of her safety. So instead I was surrounded by even more women. Guess me being around men is too difficult? Or something? So I was basically staring at Aphrodite's and Hera's ass for all of 4 hours until they called in a group of soldiers called the Amazonians. I knew about them as a class I had in high school had taught us about Greek mythology. Before this encounter with them however, I thought they were all myth. Actually I thought most of the people I know were myth until I actually met them. Apparently the people of Greece know that these Gods exist and don't tell anybody. I think that everytime I seem to figure out what the actual fuck is going on around me, there is always something that makes me question my sanity. Anyway back to these Amazonians. There were hot, no surprise there, and a few (like 10) of them hit on me. They would rival the body types and strength of Jade or Kitana. They were definitely the creation of Gods.

The most interesting people I met where the Norse Gods. There was others, like the Hindu Gods, but the Norse ones were the most interesting. Mostly because they were literally the exact same as these Gods, but like...Swedish? Anyway this day has been beyond weird. There was plenty of girls who were all really pretty and who all wanted something more than marriage and it was...weird. Honestly, I can't say I was really enjoying myself. Like if I can regret dying and hit this shit with the reverse Uno card by all means, I am willing to try anything. The only other girls I could see myself with, besides Eriopis, Hera and Aphrodite respectively, was the Norse Goddess of war, Freyja and the Greek Goddess of war, Athena. Shit what am I thinking?! Oh I'm so dead when I get out of this. I assumed that wouldn't work out anyway for obvious reasons. The other female I got to spend a lot of time with was Artemis. I feel like she could be a good match for Kung Jin, just based on her skill with a bow and arrow. I was pretty good too, although I didn't bother challenging any of the Gods to any competitions as I have seen through some of the stories from the height of the Greek empire that challenging Gods was not a good idea.

Right now I was sitting on Eriopis's bed as she read through the flood of mail and looked through the gifts that the visitors have given us. It has been everything from trinkets from their hometown to money to fruit baskets and some people sent concubines and their daughters to come meet me. I have been kind to everyone all day and I was about to snap. My patience was running very thin and I couldn't handle this shit anymore. I miss home. I miss home bad. I miss Nitara and Caveira and Jade and Twitch and Ela and everyone else with a burning passion. Eriopis knows. I think she knows that this whole situation is upsetting me. She has tried to get me to calm down but has been unsuccessful. I have been trying my hardest not to snap at her as I know she does not deserve it. The only thing she does that gets on my nerves is constantly ask if I am okay or need anything. I know she is trying to be nice, but goddammit I really wish she would stop. She has given me hugs and kisses, she has done her best to massage my muscles, she has tried. I keep forgetting she is only 18. One year younger than me. I couldn't imagine myself in this situation. Speaking of, the bombshell of the day was when Apollo (the God) told me that he was my biological father. I couldn't believe it. He also said I had an older brother, who I must have completely forgotten about, who was also his fault. But this brother hated me and my parents played favorites, which drove me to be who I am today. So that does indeed mean that Eriopis is my half-sister...and so is the sea monster, Scylla. She was actually pretty nice, until she grew six snake/shark/alligator/dragon type shits on the bottom half of her body and grew to be 80 feet tall. That was so not cash money. Well I at least liked her more than the apparent brother I had. I need to get away for a little while. Escape from this...stress I am in. I look over at Erio to see what she is doing. She is still focused on the gifts. She suddenly looks up at me a frowns. She stands up and walks over to me. Today she is wearing her school uniform again. It is a white t-shirt that hugs her body with a white skirt that goes down to mid-way down her thighs. The skirt shows off her strong, athletic legs. She sits down next to me and looks at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Still the same as the other 20 times you asked in the last 30 minutes."

"No your not. Stop lying to me. I know when someone is lying and right now is one of those times."

"You sound like my mother." I said.

"I just want you to be happy. I am sorry that I couldn't be by your side today. It was requested that I stay home...I heard there was a lot of people."

"A lot of people is an understatement."

She looked at me with the most concerned look I have ever seen. It made me want to just lean on her and have her massage my head. I sighed. Out of left field Eriopis kisses me on the cheek so I looked at her. She kissed me again on the lips as she pushed me back on the bed. She laid me down and continued to kiss me. I knew where this was going and I was accepting it. I wrapped my arms around her body, just above her hips, until she pushed my hands down to her ass. Did I mention she had the same body shape as Twitch or Caveira? Well I did now. Wait this is so wrong...she's my half sister we can't do this.

"Erio, what are you doing? We are siblings. This is so wrong." I said.

She looked at me with confusion on her face.

"Wrong? Why would this be wrong? Here, a lot of people fall in love with siblings. Zeus and Hera are siblings and Persephone is Zeus' daughter who ended up having a son with Zeus. I don't see what the problem is. You will also probably have this moment with Aphrodite, who is your aunt."

I sighed. There was a knock at the door so Erio got up and went a got it.

She opened the door to see one of her servants.

"You have guests at the door madam. Specifically for Apollo."

I sat up slowly and slid off the bed. I walked over to the door and exited. I made a short walk down the stairs and to the front door. I opened it and was shocked to see Apollo, Aphrodite, Hera, Eros and Athena standing at the door.

"Oh hey guys, how can I help you?" I asked.

"We came to inform you that it is that time." Apollo said.

Eriopis had come down the stairs and walked over next to me.

"What time?"

"Time for you to go home."

I was immediately excited, although it didn't seem like it because I was tired.

"Cool..."

Apollo smiled, "About hat group, well...your looking at it!...and a few others too."

I shook my head and turned around as I was going to grab my stuff. I saw that Eriopis had already grabbed everything for me. I smiled as we hugged. We turned around and left the house. We made a short walk to the gates of Mount Olympus where some of the Amazonian soldiers, Freyja and Zeus waited for us.

When we got to them, Zeus commented, "I wish all of you luck in your journey. Remember, all of you are allowed entrance into Mount Olympus at any time. If there is anything you need from any of us, please, feel free to ask. Other than that, I wish you all a seamless journey and success in the tournament, especially you Apollo."

I didn't know what tournament he was talking about until I remembered the one on Shang Tsung's island.

With all of our gear gathered, we all gave one final farewell before we walked out of the gates. As we kept walking, my vision became whiter and whiter. It was almost like I was being blinded by the sun. I felt Erio's hand intertwined with mine as I was fully blinded by the light and all feeling disappeared.

Back at the party…

Shao Kahn's Palace, Outworld

0100 hours

3rd POV

The battle with Alex had been successful for Nitara. Alex laid in a bloody heap with his throat ripped out and his body parts scattered all over the place. Servants were disposing of his body. Raiden and his group had left the party and disappeared back to their base in Orderrealm. All the defenders now were finished eating and most had gone back to the palace after today's events. All that remained were the Rainbow operators, Nitara, Cassie, Sheeva, Jade, Delia, Ermac, Erron Black, Sindel, Kitana, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Frost, Sub-Zero, Kira and Li Mei. The group was discussing what to do about Apollo and how to set up his funeral and where he should be buried. Jade had lied about the lack of interdimensional communication and Sonya had given the authority for the Rainbow members to inform the rest of the group about their predicament, although they left Apollo's specific situation out of the equation as Ela had been the one at desk duty. When she asked the only response was, "He's okay." No other information was given. Jade had refused to speak and refused to move, even when coaxed by Kitana. Cassie had to be handcuffed and watched at all times as she had tried to take her own life out of distress. She was currently calmed down, but was being closely watched by Sub-Zero and Johnny.

Suddenly, "No Bystanders" by Travis Scott began playing through the speaker system. The females had deemed the song as "Apollo's song" And began listening to it a lot as it made them think of him. Although they had very different thoughts. The group was confused as the DJ was nowhere to be found. Kitana stood up and walked over to the computer hooked up to the screen. The screen was black with bold white lettering that read "I'M BACK". Kitana looked shocked at the screen. It was evident to the other as the group saw her reaction. Kitana grabbed the computer and unplugged it. The song still blared through the speakers. She ran over to Jade and showed her the screen as the group gathered around in a loose circle.

"Look!" Johnny said pointing to Apollo's chest.

The wounds in Apollo's body was healing. Sindel used her power to pull out the knife still buried in his chest. Jade watched with shock as Apollo's knife wounds quickly healed into scars. Her hand went to his face as she held it. Jade watched for any sign of life in his now closed eyes. After the wounds healed nothing happened.

"Come on, come on...please Apollo." Jade said in panic.

Suddenly, with the move of a finger and flex of a foot, Apollo Jackson came back to life. His eyes fluttered as Apollo opened his eyes. He looked right into Jade's piercing green eyes. He smiled as Jade moved for the first time since Nitara dropped Apollo. The crowd collapsed onto the two as Jade hugged Apollo and began crying again.

"I missed you so, so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. That won't ever happen again." Jade said as she stuck her head into the crook of his neck.The crowd exploded into cheers as Apollo hugged Jade back and began moving. Soon the two separated and Apollo was pulled up by Thermite and Sledge.

"You are one crazy motherfucker!" Thermite said.

"I try to be." Apollo said with a shrug.

Nitara nearly lost it at hearing Apollo's voice again. Everyone was smiling and in a great mood until there was a knock at the door.

"I got that." Apollo said.

Apollo walked to the door and opened it. He knew exactly who was at the door. His suspicions were correct when Eriopis immediately pulled him into an embrace when he opened the door.

"Good to see you all too." Apollo mentioned.

The rest of the group walked in. Apollo separated from Eriopis and went to the DJ booth and turned off the music. When he walked back he saw the one thing he completely forgot would probably happen. Jade, Nitara and Twitch along with the others in a standoff with the Gods. Nobody was saying a word as the other girls had obviously seen what happened and were not happy. Nitara flashed her fang in a snarl at Eriopis. Apollo saw the entire thing and almost wanted to laugh, almost.

"I should probably introduce you-"

"Actually, can I talk to you for a second?" Nitara said.

Without waiting for an answer Nitara walked with a purpose over to Apollo and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to a darker area of the room. Nitara then covered her mouth with her hand as she spoke because she didn't want to have her lips read.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are we not good enough for you so you have to get more girls to be with you? Are we not pretty enough? Are we not busty enough or, or sexy enough for you that you must search elsewhere?!" Nitara whispered angrily.

Apollo's tolerance and patience had been worn thin from the celebrations on Mount Olympus and he snapped back at Nitara, which she had not expected.

"First off, how dare you assume that those people are here for my pleasu!-"

"Yeah but I am right though."

"So?! That's like looking at Cassie and assuming you two like each other!"

"That is definitely n-"

"Who cares! Look, do you think I asked for this?! Do you think I accepted the job with Rainbow because I was 19 and wanted to spend my time gathering up every single girl and putting them into a harem! Do you think I wanted to come to Australia and see have Dokkaebi hack the system just to see you guys having an orgasm in front of me! I told you-all of you that I would die one day and none of you listened! I said this was a bad idea and you still did it anyway! I can't help who I am or what I am! I apologize that I am related to Greek Gods! I'm sorry I seemingly attract every girl within a 20 square mile radius! I'm sorry I was treated the way I was! And I am definitely sorry you fell in love with me because it was obviously a mistake all of you made!"

Apollo turned on his heels and stormed off. He walked straight for the exit which is where the Greeks were standing. Everyone in the room was shocked, especially Nitara. She hadn't thought about anything from Apollo's perspective and she realized that it was coming back. Apollo's voice had risen so everyone got to hear what he said. Apollo stormed through the group of Greeks until one of the soldiers who hadn't heard the conversation stood in Apollo's way.

"Get _the fuck_ out of my way before I punch you through this wall." Apollo said.

The soldier seemed stunned. She quickly stepped out of the way. Someone grabbed Apollo's shoulder. It was Apollo (the dad).

Apollo grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Apollo then picked him up so his feet were off the ground and he was at eye level.

"You got ears?!" Apollo asked angrily.

Apollo (the dad) nodded vigorously.

"Good, use them."

Apollo used his strength to pull his father towards him, then with a *bam, Apollo slammed his dad back into the wall. It dented the drywall and made a little seat for him as Apollo stormed out of the building. The remaining army out front had grown quiet. The watched as Apollo past them and disappeared into the darkness.

Apollo smiled to himself when he was out of earshot of everyone, "Boy do I love being superhuman."

**So this is the end of chapter 8. I appreciate everyone who has stuck around to see the story come to his point. The inspiration about this chapter was actually our ancient history class in school. I learned about the Greeks in the class so I thought I might as well add them to the story. Well that's all I have to say right now, so look for chapter 9 to come sometime next week.**


End file.
